Le bébé espion
by Emi Vi
Summary: Après leur baiser sur la plage, Chuck et Sarah se séparent. Mais le destin en a décidé autrement... (Les personnages de Chuck ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne tire aucun profit de leur mise en situation dans cette histoire. En revanche l'intrigue et les personnages inventés m'appartiennent et si vous voulez me l'emprunter merci de demander.)
1. Chapter 1

La chaleur était étouffante bien qu'il fasse nuit. La végétation luxuriante de Thaïlande empêchait Siam d'échapper à la dangereuse espionne qui le traquait. Pourtant, il fallait lui échapper car sa réputation la précédait : ses effets de service étaient vraiment très impressionnants paraît-il. A elle seule, elle avait déjà mis plusieurs centaines de criminels sous les verrous ultra-sécurisés de la CIA, comme Daniel Shaw, ou encore tué les plus redoutables, tels que Nicholas Quinn.

Siam avait vraiment peur maintenant, et il tentait de courir encore plus vite. Son pouls s'accéléra et sa respiration devint haletante. Tout à coup, son pied gauche resta coincé dans une liane, ce qui provoqua sa chute. Il se releva aussi vite qu'il le pût, mais sa cheville lui faisait très mal. Il regarda derrière lui… elle se rapprochait, discrète mais rapide. Il reprit alors sa course, « il ne faut pas qu'elle m'attrape, pensa-t-il, sinon, l'avenir de la plus puissante triade thaïlandaise de tous les temps sera anéantie ». Alors que Siam continua de courir, il remarqua soudain que l'agitation des animaux de la forêt avait laissé place au silence inquiétant de la mort. Soudain, il sentit un poids lourd tomber sur ses épaules : « c'est la fin ! » murmura-t-il. Il sentit une forte douleur parcourir ses membres, puis, en une seconde, ce fût le trou noir, juste le temps pour Siam d'apercevoir une jeune femme à la chevelure dorée lui asséner un coup de couteau en plein cœur.


	2. Chapter 2

Il était sept heures à Burbank. La radio s'enclencha alors et répandit une musique douce, qui sortit Chuck de sa torpeur. Ce réveil aurait pu être agréable si la chanson en question n'avait pas été « Feeling Good » de Nina Simone, la première chanson que Chuck avait fait découvrir à Sarah quelques années plus tôt. « Sarah… ma femme… » pensa-t-il nostalgique.

Comme tous les matins depuis environ un mois, Chuck entreprenait le même rituel : il restait cinq minutes les yeux écarquillés face à l'oreiller sur lequel dormait sa femme avant que celle-ci ait la mémoire détruite par un intersecret 3.0 défectueux. Ne se rappelant en rien de son histoire d'amour avec Chuck, elle avait alors annoncé à ce dernier qu'elle allait reprendre le cours de sa vie d'espionne. Ses adieux furent tout aussi symboliques que douloureux : elle lui avait annoncé sa décision sur la plage de Malibu, après que Chuck lui ait raconté leur histoire, après ce baiser qui était censé être un « baiser magique » selon Morgan… Cette plage, c'était là où tout avait commencé. C'était là où Sarah, alors chargée de protéger Chuck, lui avait demandé de lui faire confiance. Cette plage où ils étaient tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre…

Les cinq minutes écoulées, Chuck se prépara pour aller au Buy More, son emploi depuis toujours. A son arrivée, il fut accueilli par Morgan, le manager du magasin, mais surtout son meilleur ami, qui lui posa la même question tous les matins depuis que Sarh était partie pour toujours…

« Salut Chuck, comment ça va ce matin ? bien dormi ? »

Ce à quoi Chuck répondait :

« Tout va bien Morgan, je t'assure, j'évite de penser à tout ça ».

Un gros mensonge auquel Morgan de croyait pas une seconde par ailleurs. S'installait ensuite la routine d'une journée de travail ordinaire. Enfin, presque ordinaire, car depuis le départ de Jeff et Lester, le Buy More semblait avoir perdu son âme. Tout ici était devenu trop sérieux, trop ennuyeux.

Sa mission achevée, Sarah retourna à la base où le Général Beckman l'attendait pour un débriefing. Au volant de sa Porsche noire, elle eut maintenant tout le temps de penser à sa prochaine mission : Dubaï ? Maroc ? Japon ? Peu important du moment qu'il fasse chaud et qu'elle puisse prendre un peu de bon temps. Cependant, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à Chuck. « Comment aies-je pu tomber amoureuse de lui ? C'est vrai qu'il a du charme, pensa-t-elle, mais quand même, c'est pas très professionnel… ».

Arrivée à la base, le Général Beckman la félicita :

« Bon travail agent Walker. Grâce à vous, la plus influente de toutes les triades thaïlandaise n'a plus d'avenir. »

Merci Général, quelle est ma prochaine mission ? »

« eh bien en fait, la CIA travaille actuellement sur un nouvel intersecret 4.0, et voudrait faire de vous l'agent le plus redoutable du monde entier. »

« Oh… Et quand sera-t-il prêt ? »

« En fait, il ne manque qu'un seul composant : un cypher beaucoup plus puissant que tous ceux que la CIA a en sa possession. »

« Où est-il ? » demanda Sarah avec intérêt.

« Selon nos informations, le cypher est actuellement détenu par une cellule terroriste à Burbank. »

« Pourquoi veulent-ils l'utiliser ? »

« Nous pensons que ces individus, dont nous ignorons l'identité, veulent créer leur propre intersecret, mais à des fins beaucoup plus criminelles. Il s'agirait en fait d'un cheval de Troyes destiné à tuer quiconque le téléchargerait dans sa tête. » expliqua le Général embarrassée.

« Est-ce-que Chuck est en danger ? » s'empressa de demander Sarah.

« Effectivement. Nous pensons que ce groupe terroriste souhaite se venger de Chuck. »

« Un ancien criminel que Chuck a mis en prison sans doute ? »

« Nous l'ignorons et nos recherches dans cette direction n'ont rien donné. Votre mission est de découvrir qui en veut à Chuck et de récupérer ce cypher. »

« Dois-je avertir Chuck du danger qui le menace ? »

« Il serait prudent, en effet, de l'en avertir, afin d'assurer la sécurité nationale. »

« Et s'il veut rejoindre cette mission ? » demanda Sarah quelque peu agacée.

« Acceptez. L'agent Bartowski a servi vaillamment son pays durant cinq ans, ses états de service sont excellents et vous avez été un très bon mentor pour lui, même si vous n'en avez aucun souvenir… »

« Sauf votre respect Général, faire participer Chuck à une telle mission signifierait le mettre en danger, et comme il refuse d'appuyer sur la gâchette, il sera très vulnérable… » commença à protester Sarah.

L'agent Bartowski a su faire ses preuves autrefois. S'il désire rejoindre cette mission, acceptez agent Walker, c'est un ordre. »

Clic.

Sarah était désormais en colère. « Pourquoi je m'inquiète pour lui ?, fulmina-t-elle. S'il veut se mettre en danger, ça le regarde après tout ! ». Elle prit ensuite la route en direction de Burbank.


	3. Chapter 3

Pour Chuck, les journées passèrent à une lenteur déconcertante. Il fallait dire que bien qu'il dise le contraire, Charles Irvin Bartowski était dépressif depuis qu'il avait perdu sa femme. En fait, l'arrivée de Nicholas Quinn dans sa vie avait tout bouleversé : il avait perdu la femme qu'il aimait à jamais, et Ellie, Trop Top et Clara étaient partis rejoindre sa mère à Chicago. Heureusement, Chuck pouvait toujours compter sur son meilleur ami de toujours, Morgan, ainsi que sur les soirées jeux vidéo que ce dernier organisait pour lui remonter le moral !

Alors que Chuck était en route pour un dépannage informatique chez un client de Buy More, il croisa une femme blonde au volant d'une Porsche noire roulant en sens inverse, en direction du magasin d'électroménager. Son cœur fit un bond si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il faillit perdre le contrôle de sa voiture. « Cette femme ressemblait tellement à Sarah, songea-t-il avec espoir. Mais non, c'est impossible qu'elle soit à Burbank, à l'heure qu'il est, elle doit bronzer sur une plage de sable fin au bord d'une mer turquoise, à infiltré le quotidien d'un homme beau, riche et attentionné pour le faire tomber de l'intérieur… » pensa-t-il. Une fois arrivé chez son client, Chuck se mit au travail et oublia donc Sarah, se plongeant dans la résolution d'un problème informatique.

Sarah était contrariée. Elle n'avait aucune envie de revoir Chuck, et encore moins de le mêler à sa mission. « C'est vrai, qu'est-ce-que j'y gagne moi ? » se demanda-t-elle. Pourtant, à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de Buy More, un sentiment de confiance, de sécurité l'envahissait. Soudain, elle croisa une voiture de chez Buy More en sens inverse. « Chuck… » pensa-t-elle aussitôt. C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte que durant ce mois passé à traquer Siam en Thaïlande, Burbank lui avait manqué. Et Chuck aussi… « Génial !, bougonna-t-elle amèrement, maintenant je suis tiraillée entre la colère et un sentiment de bonheur dont j'ignore l'origine ». Elle appuya alors plus fort sur l'accélérateur et fila tout droit vers Buy More.


	4. Chapter 4

Le problème informatique que Chuck devait résoudre avait été moins compliqué que ce qu'il avait prévu. « Mon unique distraction de la journée tourne court on dirait… » pensa-t-il déçu. Mais alors qu'il sortit de chez son client, il reçut un appel de Morgan. « Bizarre que Morgan m'appelle à cette heure-ci » dit-il.

Bip.

« Oui Morgan. Que puis-je faire pour toi ? Un problème informatique à résoudre chez Buy More peut-être ? Haha ».

Non, Chuck, écoute-moi, répondit Morgan d'une voix à la fois paniquée et surexcitée, il y a quelqu'un chez Buy More qui te cherche mec, il faut que tu rappliques ici le plus vite possible ! »

« Mais de quoi tu parles Morgan ? J'attends la visite de personne ! »

« Dépêche-toi de revenir ici je te dis ! ».

Clic.

« Non mais qu'est-ce-qui lui prend ? » pensa Chuck ahuri. Perturbé par ce coup de téléphone mystérieux, il décida néanmoins de faire confiance à son meilleur ami, monta dans la voiture et démarra en trombe en direction de Buy More.

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin au magasin après vingt minutes de conduite qui lui parurent interminables, Chuck fut accueilli par un Morgan en pleine ébullition :

« Elle est là, Chuck, elle est là ! » lui dit-il essoufflé.

« Mais de qui tu parles Morgan ? Et pourquoi tout ce mystère ? » répondit-il indigné.

Morgan se décala alors vers la gauche, laissant le champ de vision de son ami libre. C'est alors qu'il la vit, accoudée au comptoir de l'assistance technique, tenant son téléphone portable à la main. Chuck sentit son cœur faire un énorme bond dans sa poitrine, à tel point qu'il sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui. Elle se tenait là, devant lui, ses cheveux blonds tombant élégamment sur ses épaules, toujours habillée avec beaucoup de charme et de classe. « Mon Dieu, ce qu'elle est belle », se dit-il à lui-même avant de s'élancer à sa rencontre.

« Sarah ? qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?, demanda-t-il, je n'imaginais pas te revoir un jour… ».

« Salut Chuck, on peut parler en privée ? » demanda-t-elle calmement.

« Euh… Oui bien sûr, mais tu sais il faut que je te parle de plein de choses et… »

« Chuck ! » s'exclama Sarah.

« Oui ? » répondit-il gêné.

« Tu pars en vrille là ! Je suis ici car je dois te parler de quelque chose d'important. »

« Oh… Je vois. Visiblement, tu n'es pas venue pour prendre de mes nouvelles. Je suis bête, c'est vrai, excuse-moi, je ne sais pas ce que j'imaginais. Si tu veux, on peut aller dans notre ancienne base, je n'aies pas eu le courage de vider les locaux de Carmichael Industries ».

« Parfait, allons-y ».

« C'est une affaire d'espionnage ? » demanda Chuck soudain curieux.

« Oui, en effet » répondit Sarah d'un ton grave, ce qui ne manqua pas d'interpeller Chuck.

Une fois au Château, Sarah lança un coup d'œil tout autour d'elle et fut frappée par la propreté des lieux.

« Waouh, je vois que rien n'a changé ici, le Château est resté tel quel ! » lança-t-elle dubitative.

« Oui en effet, je n'arrive pas à me résoudre à vendre tout ce matériel d'espionnage, répondit Chuck embarrassé. En fait, notre ancienne équipe me manque beaucoup et je pense qu'au fond de moi-même, j'espère toujours qu'un jour, nous reconstituerons le trio d'autrefois… ».

« Notre ancienne équipe était très soudée n'est-ce-pas ? » demanda Sarah.

« Effectivement, rétorqua Chuck, mais tu n'es pas là pour évoquer le bon vieux temps je suppose, alors dis-moi ce qui t'amènes ici ».

« En effet, je viens t'informer que la CIA pense que tu es en danger à Burbank ».

« Quoi ? Mais comment ça en danger ?! Burbank est une ville sans histoire et je ne fais plus partie de la CIA, alors pourquoi serais-je en danger ? » demanda Chuck, nerveux à présent.

« Nous l'ignorons. Tout ce que nous savons, c'est qu'une cellule terroriste basée ici, à Burbank, possède actuellement un cypher beaucoup plus puissant que tous ceux qui ont déjà existé… ».

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'un groupe de terroriste viendrait faire à Burbank avec un cypher ? Et quel est le rapport avec moi ? » questionna Chuck excédé.

« Nous avons de bonnes raisons de croire que ces terroristes veulent utiliser ce cypher pour créer une version défectueuse d'un intersecret 4.0 qui engendrerait une mort instantanée pour toute personne qui la téléchargerait. Et d'après nos sources, tu serais peut-être la cible… » répliqua Sarah d'un air grave, ce qui ne fit qu'amplifier l'inquiétude de Chuck.

« Qui sont ces personnes Sarah ? De quoi ont-elles l'air ? »

« Nous l'ignorons Chuck, le Général Beckman m'a envoyée ici pour trouver la cellule terroriste, découvrir qui sont ces hommes qui veulent te tuer, et récupérer ce cypher ».

« Sarah, laisses-moi t'aider dans cette mission ! »

« Non Chuck, c'est hors de question ! »

« Mais pourquoi Sarah ? demanda Chuck indigné. C'est moi que ces hommes veulent tuer ! Et puis je pourrais t'être utile sur cette mission, mes techniques de combat ne sont pas trop rouillées tu sais… », répliqua fermement Chuck.

« Tu es trop impliqué émotionnellement, et ces sentiments qui te hantent pourraient affecter ton jugement sur cette mission. Et puis ces hommes sont surement très dangereux Chuck ! » répliqua violemment Sarah.

« Alors pourquoi tu es là Sarah ? Pourquoi m'as-tu révélé des détails de ta mission que u aurais pu garder secret ? » demanda-t-il blessé.

« Très bien Chuck. Ok, tu fais officiellement partie de cette mission mais tu es sous mes ordres, compris ? » répondit Sarah agacée.

« Tout ce que tu voudras Sarah. Alors par où on commence ? » demanda-t-il enjoué par cette mission inattendue et, il fallait bien le dire, inespérée !

« Je vais utiliser les moyens dont on dispose au Château pour essayer d'intercepter des appels suspects dans un rayon de deux kilomètres autour du Buy More. Je vais aussi mettre ta résidence sur écoute, comme ça, s'ils tentent de te contacter, j'en serais informée. »

« Génial, répliqua Chuck de toute l'ironie dont il était capable, cette surveillance rapprochée dans l'intimité m'avait beaucoup manqué aussi ! »

« Cesses tes enfantillages Chuck, la menace est réelle je te rappelle ».

« Très bien, je vais réactiver les traçages par satellite, répondit Chuck. Ensuite, je remonterais travailler. Au fait, a-t-on besoin d'une couverture ? »

« Ca ne sera pas nécessaire, je resterais discrète. »

« Dommage, j'avoue que rejouer un faux couple aurait été plaisant, avoua-t-il une point de déception dans la voix. Bon, les modes de traçages par satellite sont en place alors je vais retourner réparer des ordinateurs… » annonça-t-il soudain distant.

« Ok, je te tiens au courant dès que j'ai du nouveau. Oh… Et Chuck ? »

« Oui Sarah ? »

« Pas un mot à Morgan, ça pourrait le mettre en danger. »

« Compte sur moi. A plus. », lança-t-il à voix basse.

Il remonta l'escalier et prit l'ascenseur donnant sur la salle de projection du Buy More. Lorsqu'il en sortit, Morgan l'attendait sur le canapé, impatient. « Je le savais, se dit Chuck, je vais me faire cuisiner par Morgan. Ok, reste calme Chuck, tu peux le faire… » se motiva-t-il.

« Alors vieux, racontes ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? Tu lui manquais tellement qu'elle est venue te supplier de la reprendre ? », s'empressa-t-il de demander.

« Morgan, répondit Chuck excédé, elle a repris l'espionnage parce qu'elle a perdu tous les souvenirs de notre histoire, tu te souviens ? Non, elle voulait juste utiliser le Château pour trouver des infos concernant une de mes missions. Mais tu sais ce que c'est, je n'ai pas eu le droit à des détails puisque je ne fais plus partie de la maison… »

« Alors quoi, tu vas la laisser t'utiliser pour sa mission sans même essayer de la reconquérir ? Chuck, c'est toujours ta femme officiellement, et puis tu l'aimes toujours non ? »

« Bien sûr que je l'aime toujours Morgan, mais la question. Et en plus, elle ne va pas rester dans le coin bien longtemps tu sais… »

« Justement vieux ! Ne laisse pas passer ta chance avec elle ! Ecoutes, depuis qu'elle est partie, tu es malheureux, je le vois bien, et même si tu ne te goinfres pas de glace vanille chocolat, et que tu ne bois pas de whisky en citant des répliques cultes de tes films préférés, je vois bien que tu es au bord de la crise de nerf ! Chuck… Je suis ton meilleur ami depuis plus de vingt ans, crois-moi, je sais ce qui est bon pour toi. »

« Je vais très bien Morgan, ne t'inquiètes pas. Maintenant si tu veux bien, j'ai des ordinateurs à réparer. »

En s'éloignant, Chuck vit son meilleur ami baisser la tête, résigné. « Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû être aussi dur avec lui, se dit-il, après tout, il essaye simplement de me remonter le moral ». La fin de la journée s'écoula sans nouvelle de Sarah. Cependant, lorsque Chuck rentra chez lui, il eut la surprise de découvrir que la jolie blonde attendait sagement sur le palier de sa porte.

« Salut, dit-il en prenant les clés dans son sac, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici ! »

« Je sais, mais je dois poser des micros chez toi pour ta surveillance… » répondit-elle.

« Oh… Oui, les micros. Bien sûr. Je t'en prie, entre. »

Sarah eut la surprise de découvrir que rien n'avait changé dans la maison depuis son départ. Toujours les mêmes photos d'elle et lui, leur album de mariage sur le coin de la table basse… c'est comme si le temps c'était arrêté dans ce qui fut autrefois son foyer. Elle plaça trois micros dans le salon, puis demanda la permission à Chuck d'en poser trois autres dans sa chambre. Là, elle découvrit ce qui fut son ancienne chambre à coucher, et elle fut frustrée de ne pas se souvenir de tous les merveilleux moments qu'elle avait passé ici. Une fois les micros posés, elle redescendit au salon où Chuck était plongé dans la contemplation de la couverture de leur album de mariage. Gênée, Sarah s'avança vers lui en toussotant. Il sursauta et fit immédiatement volte-face.

« Pardon Chuck, je ne voulais pas te faire peur », s'excusa-t-elle.

« C'est rien, je suis un peu à cran ces derniers temps, ne t'inquiètes pas. »

« Dis-moi Chuck, l'ancien appartement de ta sœur est habité en ce moment ? » demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

« Normalement non, pourquoi cette question ? »

« Hum… C'est bizarre, songea-t-elle, il y a de la lumière à l'étage », expliqua-t-elle à Chuck en lui montrant l'ancienne chambre d'Ellie et Deavon d'un signe de tête. Bouge pas, je vais aller voir » dit-elle en prenant le pistolet qu'elle cachait toujours dans son dos.

Puis elle s'éloigna avant même que Chuck ait le temps de prononcer une seule parole. Agile, elle grimpa sur le rebord de la fenêtre du rez-de-chaussée, sauta sans bruit sur une poubelle, agrippa la grille du balcon et ce projeta sur ce dernier sans même un sifflement. Puis elle regarda par la fenêtre, ouvrit la porte et entra sans bruit à l'intérieur arme au poing. Ce qu'elle vit à l'intérieur fut au-delà de ce qu'elle avait imaginé : deux gardes armés de mitraillettes gardaient la chambre. Elle tira deux fois avec son neuf millimètres, et chacune des balles atteignit sa cible. Les deux gardes tombèrent sur le sol dotés d'un troisième œil. Sur le mur en face de la porte-fenêtre, elle découvrit des centaines de photos, articles, dossiers sur Chuck, ainsi que Casey, Morgan et elle-même. Elle s'approcha et vit que certaines photos furent prises récemment, il y avait seulement deux jours si l'on en croyait la date inscrite en bas à droite de chaque photo. Néanmoins, certaines furent prises bien avant : on pouvait voir sur certaines d'entre elles Casey en compagnie de Gertrude Verbanski, Morgan et Alex durant leurs soirées trilogie, Chuck et Sarah à leur propre mariage, et même le mariage d'Ellie et Deavon. De plus, sur chaque photo, une cible rouge avait soigneusement été dessinée autour de Chuck, mettant clairement en évidence leur intention de le tuer. « Qu'est-ce-que c'est que tout ça ?, se demanda Sarah ébahie. Pourquoi surveillent-ils Chuck depuis toutes ces années sans jamais s'être manifestés ? ». paniquée, Sarah prit quelques clichés du mur grâce à son rouge à lèvre-appareil photo, puis, après s'être assuré qu'elle était seule dans l'appartement, elle décida de cacher les corps dans la penderie. Une fois ce travail achevé, elle rejoignit Chuck tourmentée par ce qu'elle venait de découvrir.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, Chuck n'avait pas bougé, visiblement, il s'était lancé dans la contemplation de cet album de mariage en se murant dans le silence, car il ne broncha pas lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce, ce qui était tout-à-fait inhabituel pour lui. Après quelques minutes enfin, il releva la tête et s'adressa à Sarah avec une voix dénuée de toute émotion :

« Alors ? qu'as-tu découvert là-haut ? Pourquoi la lumière était-elle allumée ? »

« Eh bien à vrai dire, il faut que je parle à Beckman sur-le-champ. Suis-moi, je t'expliquerais en chemin. »

Sans un mot, il se leva, pris un papier plié en quatre coincé entre deux pages de leur album de mariage, le mit dans la poche intérieure de sa veste et suivit Sarah jusqu'à sa voiture. Il ne reprit vie qu'une fois arrivé au Château. Il était inquiet maintenant, pourtant ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était en danger.

« Tu es sûr que ça va Chuck ? Tu as l'air ailleurs… » demanda Sarah soucieuse.

« Oui je vais bien Sarah, ne t'inquiètes pas. » répondit-il le plus calmement possible.

Sarah ne fut pas dupe, bien au contraire, mais elle décida de mettre ses soupçons quant à la sérénité de Chuck en suspens pour le moment. Elle pressa le petit bouton sur la table, face à l'écran de communication avec le Général Beckman.

Clic.

« Général, j'ai du nouveau. Je crois avoir repéré l'endroit où se cachent les individus qui en veulent à Chuck. Je pense qu'ils résident dans l'ancien appartement d'Ellie et Deavon. J'ai trouvé de nombreuses photos et des articles prouvant que ces individus surveillent Chuck et son entourage depuis des années. Je vous envoie quelques clichés que j'ai pris sur place ».

« Bon travail agent Walker. Avez-vous trouvé des indices qui permettraient de les identifier ? »

« Négatif Général, ces hommes sont prudents ».

« Et qu'en est-il du cypher ? »

« Aucune trace de lui pour l'instant, Général ».

« Bien, continuez vos recherches. Contente de vous revoir agent Bartowski ».

« Moi de même général. Si vous permettez, j'aimerais revenir sur les individus qui veulent soi-disant s'en prendre à moi. Je pense avoir une idée de qui ça peut être… »

« Je vous écoute Bartowski ».

« Eh bien, pour commencer, comme tu l'as souligné Sarah, ces hommes semblent prudents car ils n'ont laissé aucun indice permettant de les identifier. Cependant, ils ont laissé les photos et les articles accrochés sur le mur, ainsi que la lumière de la chambre allumée, tout en sachant que de chez moi, je peux assurément le remarquer… »

« Que voulez-vous dire agent Bartowski ? »

« Eh bien, Général, je pense que nous avons déjà eu affaire à ces hommes dans le passé.

« A qui penses-tu Chuck ? » demanda Sarah.

« Tu te souviens quand Decker voulait tous nous faire tomber, il a dit quelque chose que je n'ai jamais pu oublier. Il a dit que nous étions tous des pions dans son jeu. Et je pense qu'il avait raison ».

« Qu'est-ce-que ça signifie agent Bartowski ? » demanda le Général inquiète.

« Je pense que tous les évènements qui ont bouleversé ma vie depuis ces cinq dernières années ne sont pas dues au hasard : l'envoie de la première version de l'intersecret par Bryce Larkin, la protection rapprochée de Casey et Sarah, les missions, Shaw, l'Alliance, l'intersecret 3.0 qui a détruit la mémoire de Sarah, Nicholas Quinn… Je pense que tous ces évènements sont liés et ils ont probablement été commandés par une personne très haut placée à la CIA ou au gouvernement. Et je pense que cette personne nous manipule tous comme de vulgaires marionnettes ».

« Ce sont des accusations très graves Bartowski, comment en êtes-vous arrivé à cette théorie ? » demanda le Général déstabilisée par cette révélation.

« Eh bien, voyez-vous, depuis que Bryce Larkin m'a envoyé la première version de l'intersecret, il ne m'est arrivé que des choses vraiment improbables à l'échelle de ma petite existence. Du jour au lendemain, j'ai été confronté au monde de l'espionnage, j'ai travaillé avec les deux meilleurs agents de la CIA et de la NSA, je suis moi-même devenu un espion, je me suis marié… Tous mes rêves se sont réalisés presque trop facilement. Puis tout-à-coup, ma femme perd la mémoire après avoir téléchargé l'intersecret 3.0, ma sœur et mon beau-frère ont eu une soudaine opportunité professionnelle et ont déménagé à Chicago… D'un seul coup, alors que je n'avais jamais été aussi heureux, c'est comme si le destin s'acharnait sur moi pour m'isoler de toutes les personnes que j'aime, pour me rendre vulnérable… »

« Qu'attendent-ils de vous à votre avis ? » demanda le Général sceptique.

« Je ne pense pas qu'ils veulent me tuer, je pense qu'ils veulent me recruter. En fait, je crois que ces cinq dernières années ont été une phase de test, ils évaluaient de loin mes aptitudes et mes défauts pour mieux les corriger d'une mission à l'autre ».

« Et pourquoi veulent-ils te recruter, selon toi ? » demanda Sarah.

« Je l'ignore… Mais si j'ai raison, quelque chose de vraiment grand se prépare… Quelque chose de terrifiant ».

« Bien que vos théories soient parfois plus farfelues que réalistes, je décide toute de même de vous faire confiance Bartowski. Que suggérez-vous ? » questionna le Général Beckman, déterminée.

« Je pense qu'il faut que vous m'utilisiez comme appât afin de démanteler le réseau de criminels manipulateurs qui ont infiltré le gouvernement ».

« Général, c'est de la pure folie ! » intervint Sarah inquiète.

« Si c'est le meilleur moyen pour éviter une catastrophe, alors nous devons le faire, agent Walker. Je dois dire que je suis très impressionnée par votre courage et votre sens de l'initiative, agent Bartowski. Je vais en parler à mes supérieurs et je vous recontacterais afin de vous transmettre les ordres. En attendant, restez au Château, c'est l'endroit le plus sécurisé pour le moment ».

« Sauf votre respect, Général, méfiez-vous de vos alliés. Si ma théorie s'avère exacte, nous ne savons pas à qui nous pouvons faire confiance. Vous êtes peut-être entourée de traitres en ce moment même » assura Chuck gravement.

« Ne vous en faites pas agent Bartowski, je serais prudente ».

Clic.

Sarah se tourna brutalement vers Chuck. Son visage angélique avait laissé place à celui du diable tant l'inquiétude et la colère la possédait à présent.

« Non mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de te porter volontaire pour jouer l'appât, Chuck ? Tu as envie de te faire tuer ou quoi ? »

« Absolument pas, mais je suis un espion alors je dois agir comme tel. Parce qu'un bon espion doit savoir se sacrifier pour son pays non ? », répliqua-t-il sur le même ton.

Les yeux bleus océan de Sarah s'emplirent peu à peu de larmes. Elle se détourna, mais Chuck la retint par le bras.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Sarah ? » demanda-t-il inquiet.

« Je refuse que tu t'exposes autant au danger Chuck ! On ne sait pas qui est derrière tout ça, ni de quoi ils sont capables… ».

« Mais Sarah, c'est mon travail ! Je suis un espion, t'as oublié ? Et puis plus vite cette mission sera finie, plus vite tu pourras retrouver ta vie d'espionne indépendante et solitaire » lui répondit-t-il acerbe.

Sarah encaissa le coup sans rien dire, mais cette conversation la blessa profondément. Elle ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas vraiment pourquoi elle était devenue aussi sentimentale depuis qu'elle avait perdu la mémoire, mais cette nouvelle personnalité l'énervait au plus haut point. « Pourquoi autant de sentiments en moi ?, se demanda-t-elle, les sentiments peuvent coûter la vie en mission. Je n'étais pas comme ça avant, j'ai subi un lavage de cerveau ou quoi ? » fulmina-t-elle. Elle ne le savait pas encore, mais cette émotivité était un des seuls vestiges de sa vie passée qu'elle avait oublié…

Chuck, quant à lui mit ses talents de hacker au service de la mission en cours. Il essayait maintenant de localiser le cypher.

« Sarah, à quoi le cypher va-t-il servir ? » demanda-t-il curieux.

« Je ne sais pas Chuck, je sais simplement qu'on doit le récupérer » répondit-elle.

« Et je suppose que tu ne sais pas non plus pourquoi la CIA tient tant à le récupérer ? » insista-t-il encore, soupçonneux.

« Si bien sûr, ils le veulent à tout prix afin que tu ne sois plus en danger ».

« Arrête Sarah, je ne suis plus qu'un espion ordinaire maintenant, alors pourquoi risqueraient-ils la vie de leur meilleur agent, à savoir toi, pour sauver ma misérable existence ? D'autres espions moins aguerris pourraient s'en charger tu ne penses pas ? »

« Tu es un bon espion Chuck, j'ai entendu de nombreuses éloges à ton sujet, et tes états de service sont assez impressionnants je dois dire ».

« Mouais… Je ne sais pas, je trouve toute cette mission vraiment étrange. Il y a quelque chose d'autre là-dessous, j'en suis sûr… ».

« Il est vraiment très perspicace, pensa Sarah à la fois impressionnée et mal-à-l'aise. Il va falloir que je redouble de vigilance si je veux garder le projet intersecret 4.0 secret… ».

Chuck avait repris son travail de hacker depuis à peine cinq minutes, lorsqu'il trouva quelque chose :

« Sarah, s'exclama-t-il, vise un peu ça ! Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose ! ».

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-elle intéressée.

« En analysant la couverture réseau au-dessus du Buy More et en la recoupant avec celle située au-dessus de ma résidence, un numéro revient tous les jours sur les deux listes. Le numéro de téléphone indique une carte prépayée, intraçable, mais il s'avère que la personne que nous recherchons vient chez Buy More tous les jours entre midi et treize heures. Il ne manque donc plus qu'à regarder les images enregistrées par les caméras de surveillance du magasin afin de démasquer notre homme ! »

« C'est une très bonne idée, bon travail Chuck ».

« Dois-je prévenir Beckman de ma découverte ? » demanda Chuck un tantinet vantard.

« Euh… »

Clic.

« Me prévenir de quoi agent Bartowski ? demanda le Général Beckman qui venait juste de rejoindre Chuck et Sarah en vidéo-conférence.

« Chuck a eu une idée de génie pour localiser un suspect, qui selon nous, viendrait tous les jours au Buy More à heure fixe, répondit Sarah, emboitant le pas à Chuck. Mais nous ne l'avons pas encore identifié. »

« Eh bien, selon mes sources, l'homme que nous recherchons pourrait effectivement faire partie du gouvernement. Vous aviez raison Chuck, il y a quelque chose de louche dans toute cette affaire. »

« Si ce que je pense est vrai, alors ça ne sera pas sans conséquences. Des agents vont perdre gros dans cette affaire. »

« Oui, en effet. A présent, agent Bartowski, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec l'agent Walker seule à seule si vous le voulez bien ».

Chuck lança à Sarah un regard interrogateur, mais celle-ci ne laissa rien paraître. « Elle me cache quelque chose, c'est certain », pensa Chuck. En s'éloignant, il entendit cependant presque l'intégralité de la conversation, grâce aux résonnances :

« L'intersecret 4.0 sera opérationnel dans une semaine. Vous devez retrouver ce cypher pour nous vous l'implantions le plus vite possible. »

« A vos ordres, Général » répondit Sarah.

« Avez-vous mis Chuck au courant pour l'intersecret ? »

« Non Général ».

« Vous avez tort, agent Walker, vous savez tout comme moi que l'agent Bartowski se doute de quelque chose, et lui cacher est une erreur. »

« Je lui dirais peut-être plus tard… » répondit Sarah peu convaincue.

Chuck fut sous le choc. « Pourquoi Sarah veut-elle télécharger l'intersecret 4.0 ? Non, il ne faut pas qu'elle le télécharge ! » pensa-t-il indigné et en même temps déterminé à ne pas la laisser faire.

« Chuck ?! » appela Sarah.

« Oui ? »

« Tu peux m'aider à éplucher les bandes de vidéo surveillance ? Il y en a pour plusieurs heures de visionnage et plus vite on aura identifié ce type, plus vite n pourra réfléchir à un plan d'action pour récupérer le cypher », expliqua-t-elle comme si de rien n'était.

« Oui bien sûr. Au fait, que voulait le Général Beckman ? Pourquoi elle tenait à te parler en privé ? » demanda Chuck de manière insouciante.

« Oh… Euh pour rien, répondit Sarah un peu décontenancée, elle voulait juste m'introduire mon prochain ordre de mission. Elle pense que nous aurons bientôt réglé cette histoire alors… » ajouta-t-elle avec un léger sourire gêné.

« Oh, je vois… » élucida Chuck évasif.

Il n'insista pas. Il se remit au travail, le cœur lourd d'inquiétude et de tristesse. Son ordre de mission était très clair : empêcher ces individus de nuire à la sécurité nationale. Il prit néanmoins un moment pour réfléchir à un plan, une mission sous-marin afin de détourner Sarah de l'intersecret 4.0. « Il va falloir que je trouve des arguments solides, pensa-t-il, cette mission sous-marin risque d'être compliquée à mener à bien tout seul. J'ai besoin de l'aide de Morgan ».


	5. Chapter 5

Après avoir épluché les bandes de vidéo surveillance durant une bonne partie de la nuit, Chuck et Sarah eurent finalement quelques suspects. Aux heures indiquées par Chuck, seulement trois personnes se trouvaient tous les jours chez Buy More : un vendeur de chez Largmart qui semblait plutôt faire de l'espionnage industriel dans le but de voler les idées marketing de la concurrence, le nouveau propriétaire de chez Orange Orange, le magasin de yaourt glacé où avait travaillé Sarah pour sa couverture, et un client qui, pour venir aussi souvent, devait voir de sacrés problèmes avec l'électroménager. Cependant, en recoupant ces images avec celles des caméras placées dans le patio de la résidence de Chuck, aucun des trois suspects n'apparaissait. « Plutôt curieux, pensa Chuck. On devrait pourtant voir un de ces trois hommes sur les caméras de la résidence… A moins que… ». Chuck se remit à pianoter frénétiquement sur le clavier de l'ordinateur, ce qui réveilla Sarah qui s'était endormie sur le canapé juste derrière lui.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu fais Chuck ?, demanda-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée. Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? »

« Oh, excuse-moi de t'avoir réveillée… Eh bien oui, ça se pourrait bien. Je trouvais bizarre qu'aucun de nos trois suspects n'apparaisse sur les images des caméras de surveillance de ma résidence. Du coup, je me suis demandé si… »

« S'il n'existait pas une autre issue que le patio pour entrer chez ta sœur… », compléta Sarah logiquement.

« Oui ! », répondit Chuck, heureux qu'ils aient retrouvé leur osmose d'autrefois.

« Et tu as trouvé quelque chose ? » demanda Sarah gênée par cette subite et inhabituelle complicité.

« Peut-être oui. J'ai cherché s'il y avait d'autres issues à l'arrière de la résidence, mais j'ai fait chou blanc. En revanche, j'ai trouvé ça… » dit-il en faisant un gros plan sur une partie de l'image sur l'écran.

« Une bouche d'égout ? demanda Sarah surprise. En quoi ceci est-il une découverte ? » dit-elle d'un ton enjoué et moqueur.

« Attends avant de te moquer de moi, rétorqua Chuck pour sa défense, cette bouche d'égout n'est pas ordinaire. J'ai étudié les réseaux souterrains de la ville, et devine où mène cette bouche d'égout abandonnée ? questionna Chuck fier de lui. Juste sous nos pieds » dit-il en pointant le sol du doigt.

« Mais en quoi cela nous avance-t-il ? » demanda Sarah perdue.

« Tu ne vois vraiment pas ? Tu n'es effectivement pas matinale ! se moqua Chuck. As-tu oublié qu'un de nos suspects est le nouveau directeur d'Orange Orange ? Et que ce magasin est relié au Château ? »

« Mais oui bien sûr ! comprit Sarah, n'ayant pas accès au Château par son magasin, il cherche un autre moyen de nous atteindre ».

« Et je crois qu'ils l'ont trouvé, répondit Chuck soudain sérieux, regarde qui entre dans la bouche d'égout en ce moment même… »

« Notre cher directeur d'Orange Orange ! répondit Sarah. Dans combien de temps arrivera-t-il ici ? » demanda Sarah en soudaine ébullition.

« Dans trois heures environ, répondit Chuck. Et d'après ce que j'ai vu, sur les plans de la ville, le réseau souterrain ne débouche que sur une seule partie du Château : le donjon », expliqua Chuck.

« Il faut prévenir Beckman immédiatement ! » conseilla Sarah.

« Entièrement d'accord, surtout qu'il a l'air assez déterminé à nous faire la peau ! annonça Chuck. Il ne compte pas venir seul » ajouta-t-il en désignant ses hommes de main d'un signe de tête.

Clic.

« Agent Walker, agent Bartowski » salua poliment le Général.

« Bonjour Général, nous avons repéré un homme qui pourrait être notre cible, expliqua Sarah. Il s'agit du nouveau propriétaire du magasin Orange Orange… »

« Jason Miller, ajouta Chuck qui venait juste de se renseigner. C'est un cyber terroriste déjà condamné pour avoir diffusé des virus informatiques mineurs. Cependant, en me connectant à la base de données de la CIA, il s'avère que… Oh non… » s'interrompit-il subitement.

« Qu'y a-t-il agent Bartowski ? » demanda le Général Beckman.

« Jason Miller était un des hommes engagés pour créer et diffuser le présage… » répondit-il terrifié.

« Le présage ? » demanda Sarah.

« Oui, c'est un virus qui a été créé sous les ordres de Daniel Shaw, afin qu'il sorte de prison et se venge de la CIA et de vous agent Walker » répondit le Général d'un ton grave.

« Et qu'est-ce-que cela signifie Général ? » demanda Sarah sans comprendre.

« Ça veut dire que Shaw monte sa propre organisation, et qu'il cherche à me recruter » annonça Chuck.

« Mais pourquoi voudrait-il te recruter ? Ça n'a pas de sens ! » répliqua Sarah.

« Il ne veut pas réellement me recruter Sarah, il compte me faire croire qu'il me veut dans ses rangs et utiliser mes talents en informatique afin d'infiltrer la CIA de l'intérieur et la détruire ».

« Pourquoi voudrait-il faire une chose pareille ? » demanda Sarah en se retournant vers Chuck.

« Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien Sarah ? Ton test rouge, la femme que tu as abattue, c'était… »

« Sa femme » se souvint Sarah.

« Oui. Et maintenant il cherche à se venger de la CIA pour avoir commandité le meurtre de sa femme, mais aussi de toi car pour lui tu resteras toujours sa meurtrière. Il veut aussi se venger de moi parce que je t'ai protégé de lui à deux reprises… Tout ça est si personnel… »

« Et qu'en est-il du cypher ? » demanda Sarah.

« Je pense qu'il veut s'implanter un nouvel intersecret, et étant le fils du créateur de la version originale, il aura besoin de moi comme programmateur. Général, il faut que je laisse les hommes de Shaw me capturer ! » suggéra Chuck avec ferveur. »

« Qu'est-ce-qui vous fais croire qu'ils vont essayer de vous capturer agent Bartowski ? » demanda le Général de plus en plus inquiète.

« Euh… En fait Général, j'ai découvert un ancien réseau souterrain des égouts qui part de chez ma sœur et qui mène tout droit au donjon du Château. Et à l'heure où on parle, Miller et ses hommes sont dans les égouts, à ma recherche sans doute. » expliqua Chuck d'un calme inhabituel.

« Dans combien de temps seront-ils là agent Bartowski ? » demanda le Général en alerte.

« D'ici deux heures, peut-être un peu plus… »

« Très bien agent Bartowski, laissez-vous capturer par Miller et faites croire à Shaw que vous l'aiderez à construire son propre intersecret. »

« Mais Général, c'est de la folie ! Chuck ne s'en sortira pas vivant ! les interrompit Sarah en criant, à la fois désespérée et sous le choc. Et pour l'intersecret… » ajouta-t-elle sans pouvoir finir sa phrase.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a l'intersecret ? » demanda Chuck bien déterminé à faire avouer Sarah.

« Eh bien… » répondit-elle hésitante.

« Dites-lui agent Walker » ordonna Beckman.

« C'est inutile, je suis au courant Général, avoua Chuck en colère, u es le futur intersecret 4.0. je vous ai entendu en parler… »

« Tu écoutes aux portes maintenant ? » répliqua Sarah blessée.

« Non, mais tu aurais dû m'en parler Sarah ! » rétorqua Chuck.

« Agent Walker, agent Bartowski, du calme. Ce n'est pas le moment de se diviser. Vous devez rester soudés au contraire. » tenta de temporiser le Général.

« Comment pourrais-je rester soudé avec quelqu'un qui ne me fais pas confiance, et qui refuse de me dire une chose aussi importante ?! » demanda Chuck avant de s'en aller.

« Où allez-vous agent Bartowski ? » demanda le Général quelque peu décontenancée par la détresse de Chuck.

« Je vais préparer mes affaires et attendre gentiment dans le donjon que Miller et ses hommes me capturent. Si j'ai le moindre problème, j'activerais ma balise de détresse ».

Chuck s'éloigna en silence, sans même se retourner vers Sarah.

« Général, on ne peut pas envoyer Chuck là-bas tout seul, ils vont le tuer ! » tenta d'argumenter Sarah.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour Chuck, agent Walker, je n'ai pas pour habitude de donner des conseils de ce genre, mais vous devriez en parler avec Chuck avant qu'il parte. Il vous expliquera pourquoi il ne veut pas que vous soyez l'intersecret 4.0. » répondit Beckman d'un air maternel qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

« Il ne m'écoutera pas, je crois qu'il est vraiment fâché cette fois ».

« Il vous aime Sarah, et rien ne pourra jamais changer ça. Il s'est senti trahi, mais il vous pardonnera, répondit le Général. Et je ne devrais probablement pas vous dire ça, mais lorsque vous étiez en couple, vos performances étaient bien meilleures, car vous veilliez l'un sur l'autre. Votre amour l'un pour l'autre, c'est ce qui vous rendiez si forts, si différents et si efficaces. » avoua-t-elle.

« Je vois… Ça fait vraiment bizarre d'entendre toute cette histoire racontée par vous, Général, mais je ne me souviens de rien et je ne ressens plus rien pour Chuck ».

« Alors pourquoi avez-vous si peur pour lui Sarah ? » demanda le Général.

Sarah ne sût pas quoi répondre. « Serait-ce possible que j'éprouve encore des sentiments pour lui ? » se demanda-t-elle. Mais elle fût aussitôt tirée de sa rêverie par le Général.

« Agent Walker, recentrons-nous sur la mission en cours. Voici ce que vous allez faire : vous allez suivre les agissements de Chuck depuis le Château grâce à un tout nouveau système vidéo indétectable. Vous pourrez ainsi identifier chaque homme de main de Shaw. De plus, Chuck sera équipé d'une oreillette, vous pourrez donc communiquer avec lui à 'importe quel moment ».

« A vos ordres, Général. Et si cela tourne mal pour Chuck ? » demanda Sarah.

« Demandez un soutien aérien, toute la cavalerie rappliquera aussitôt ».

Clic.

Sarah était désormais confuse, déstabilisée par ce que lui avait dit le Général. Bien sûr, elle croyait tout ce que lui avait raconté Chuck sur la plage de Malibu, avant qu'elle parte pour sa mission en Thaïlande, mais tout cela paraissait si irréel. Elle avait pourtant vu des preuves de la véracité de cette histoire, mais elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à ressentir tout ça. C'est vrai, le mariage, la vie de famille, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. « Est-il possible que l'amour m'ait changé à ce point ? » se demanda-t-elle. Elle n'eut malheureusement pas le temps d'y réfléchir davantage, car elle vit Chuck passer avec un sac à dos.

« Chuck ! » l'interpella-t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu veux Sarah ? » demanda-t-il distant, pour lui montrer qu'il était blessé.

« Je voulais m'excuser. J'aurais dû te parler de l'intersecret 4.0. »

« Concentrons-nous sur la mission veux-tu ? On parlera de tout ça plus tard » rétorqua-t-il.

« Oui, tu as raison. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ce sac ? » demanda-t-elle curieuse.

« Des affaires de rechanges, quelques fléchettes tranquillisantes et une paire d'oreillettes » répondit-il.

« Tu ne prends pas d'armes ? » demanda-t-elle ahurie.

« Non, je n'en ai jamais prise, et je ne compte pas commencer maintenant. Et juste pour information, c'est quelque chose que tu adorais chez moi avant… » répondit-il brutalement.

Chuck était malheureux, il le ressentait maintenant. La douleur qui lancinait sa poitrine était insupportable, mais conscient que ses sentiments signeraient son arrêt de mort dans cette mission, il décida de ne pas en tenir compte. Ses affaires enfin prêtes, il alla dans le donjon, ouvrit la trappe qui menait au réseau d'égouts et s'y engouffra sans même jeter un coup d'œil à Sarah, qui le regardait s'en aller impuissante.


	6. Chapter 6

Une fois dans les souterrains, Chuck mit ses oreillettes et son dispositif vidéo en marche.

« Test. Sarah tu me reçois ? »

« Oui je te reçois Chuck, tout est en place » répondit-elle distraite.

« Ok, tu es mes yeux désormais, alors, par où dois-je me diriger maintenant ? » demanda-t-il très contrarié.

« Prends la première à droite dans cinq mètres, lui indiqua-t-elle. Ensuite, continue tout droit pendant une centaine de mètres, et tourne à gauche. Tu devrais tomber sur eux après ».

« Ok, bien reçu, le GPS les a repéré. » répondit Chuck.

Comme indiqué par Sarah, il ne tarda pas à tomber sur trois hommes tous plus grands que lui d'au moins une tête et armés jusqu'aux dents. Dès qu'ils le virent, ils sortirent leurs armes, prêts à faire feu.

« Oh, oh, on se calme les gars. Tout doux, je ne suis pas armé. Alors, il paraît que vous me cherchez ? »

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda l'un des gros bras.

« Chuck Bartowski, répondit-il. Vous travaillez pour Miller, non ? »

Les trois hommes se concertèrent du regard. Visiblement, ils ne s'attendaient pas à se faire surprendre dans les égouts. « Des amateurs » pensa Chuck.

« Bon, on reste ici à papoter ou vous me conduisez à Miller que je sache pourquoi il me surveille d'aussi prêt depuis tout ce temps ? » demanda Chuck d'un ton enjoué.

« Doucement Chuck, les énerve pas » lui conseilla Sarah.

« Vous êtes au courant ? » demanda un autre des gros bras.

« Non mais vous me prenez pour qui ? demanda-t-il. Sérieux les gars, je ne sais pas d'où vous venez, mais si je peux vous donner un petit conseil, la prochaine fois que vous devez capturer quelqu'un, renseignez-vous sur lui, ça pourrait vous être utile vous savez ? ».

« La ferme Bartowski ! » dit une voix autoritaire, plus âgée.

« Miller je suppose ! Enchanté de vous rencontrer ! répondit Chuck. Alors, de quoi s'agit-il ? pourquoi avez-vous besoin de moi ? »

« Avance ! Tu sauras tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir une fois dans notre base » répondit Miller.

Puis il claqua des doigts, et aussitôt un des gros bras mit un sac sur la tête de Chuck. Ce dernier fût ensuite entrainé par Miler et ses hommes à travers le réseau souterrain des égouts de Burbank. Sarah suivit chaque agissement de Chuck, nerveuse.

Il marcha pendant plus d'une heure avant de sentir enfin l'odeur fraîche et délicieuse de l'air libre. Pas un bruit autour de lui. Pas de voiture, pas d'agitation urbaine. Ils avaient quitté Burbank. Mais pour aller où ? Chuck ne tarda pas à le découvrir, car Miller lui enlevait justement le sac de la tête.

« Où sommes-nous ? » demanda Chuck.

« Tu ne reconnais pas cet endroit Bartowski ? » répliqua Miller d'une mine enjouée.

« Si… Maintenant que vous le dites… se souvint Chuck. C'est ici que Ted Roark a séquestré mon père jusqu'à ce qu'il créé un nouvel intersecret, destiné à des dizaines d'hommes… C'est ici qu'il a forcé mon père à créer une armée pour lui… Mais c'est aussi ici qu'il a échoué, je me trompe ? » demanda Chuck acerbe.

« Très impressionnant Bartowski, avoua Miller, et comme vous êtes le digne fils de votre père, c'est maintenant à votre tour de nous aider à créer notre propre intersecret. Et ne vous en faites pas, contrairement à Roark, je n'échoue jamais ! ».

« Quand vous dites « nous », de qui parlez-vous au juste ? Parce que si vous comptez me forcer à construire un intersecret pour vous en m'impressionnant avec vos trois idiots, je crois que vous pouvez admettre votre défaite dès maintenant ! » rétorqua courageusement Chuck, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser intimider.

« Quand il dit « nous », il parle essentiellement de moi » annonça quelqu'un qui était jusqu'ici caché dans l'ombre.

Chuck reconnut immédiatement cette voix mielleuse, qui vous inspire confiance au premier abord. Cette voix, c'était celle de l'homme qui voulait le tuer, cet homme qui voulait à tout prix détruire la CIA et tuer Sarah avant de se retrouver en prison.

« Shaw… »

« Salut Chuck, content de te revoir ».

« Qu'est-ce-que tu veux Shaw ? » demanda Chuck sur un air de défi.

« Tu vas construire un intersecret pour moi » répondit calmement Shaw.

« Et qu'est-ce-qui te fais croire que je vais t'aider ? Je ne l'ai jamais fait, pourquoi commencerais-je maintenant ? »

« Eh bien… Disons qu'il y a actuellement assez de flingues braqués sur toi pour te faire exploser la cervelle en petits morceaux. Et puis… J'ai entendu dire que ta charmante épouse a perdu la mémoire et qu'elle t'a abandonné à ton triste sort. Comme c'est dommage, vous formiez un si joli couple ! dit-il avec un sourire qui traduisait toute l'ironie de ses paroles. Maintenant que l'équipe Bartowski n'est plus qu'un vieux souvenir, tu es tout seul Chuck. Tu vois, c'est pour tout cela que tu vas m'aider. Tu n'as en fait pas le choix car personne ne sait que tu es ici. Mais tu peux toujours refuser si tu veux, et dans ce cas, j'ordonne à tous mes hommes de vider leur chargeur sur ton misérable corps de fillette. Alors Chuck, tu préfères vivre ou mourir ce soir ? »

« Tu veux remettre ça, hein Shaw ? Ça ne t'a donc pas suffit que je t'humilie deux fois ! Il faut encore que tu essaies de me battre ? répliqua Chuck le sourire aux lèvres. Très bien, après tout ça va être amusant ! »

« Ne fais pas trop le malin Chuck, si tu tentes quoi que ce soit contre moi, je te descends moi-même, et je traque chacun des membres de ta petite famille de looser » prévint Shaw qui avait perdu son sourire narquois.

« Joue pas avec le feu Chuck, ce mec est complètement malade ! » intervint Sarah.

« Allez avances ! » ordonna Shaw en saisissant fermement Chuck par le bras et en l'entrainant à 'intérieur d'une vieille cabane en bois.

A l'intérieur, Chuck découvrit de puissants ordinateurs de programmation, des serveurs gigantesques, ainsi qu'une paire de lunettes et le fameux cypher tant convoité par la CIA. Ce cypher qui devait faire de Sarah l'intersecret 4.0. Shaw le força à s'asseoir devant les ordinateurs, l'attacha aux pieds à l'aide de chaînes et lui donna ses dernières recommandations :

« Si tu fais tout ce que je te demande sans faire de vague, tu auras la vie sauve Bartowski. En revanche, si tu tentes quoi que ce soit pour me doubler, tu subiras la pire torture que tu n'as jamais connue. C'est clair ? »

« Limpide » répondit Chuck quelque peu intimidé par le charisme de Shaw.

« Très bien, alors au travail ! je reviendrais tout à l'heure pour voir comment tu avances. Ah... Et j'oubliais… Je te laisse jusqu'à ce soir minuit pour programmer mon intersecret. Si tu échoues, je traquerais Sarah et je la tuerais sous tes yeux ».

« Message reçu ».

Après ça, Shaw sortit de la pièce, ferma la porte et ordonna à deux gros bras de Miller de monter la garde devant la porte. Chuck se mit alors au travail. Il commençait à peine la programmation de l'intersecret lorsque Sarah lui demanda :

« Comment tu te sens Chuck ? »

« Très bien, à part que je n'ai que jusqu'à minuit pour mettre mon plan à exécution » chuchota-t-il.

« Quel plan ? s'inquiéta Sarah. Chuck, écoutes, ne joue pas au héros s'il-te-plaît, tu vas te faire tuer ! » tenta-t-elle de le raisonner.

« Tu veux devenir l'intersecret 4.0 oui ou non ? répliqua Chuck agacé. Si tu y tiens tant que ça, tu vas faire exactement ce que je te dis d'accord ? »

« Très bien, répondit Sarah après une courte réflexion, que veux-tu que je fasse ? »

« Ce soir, à minuit, je donnerais les lunettes à Shaw. A ce moment-là, demande un soutien aérien et demande qu'un hélicoptère m'attende aux coordonnées que je suis en train de t'envoyer. Si tu fais tout ça, tout se passera bien pour moi, je te le promets. Maintenant je dois te laisser, il faut que je me mette au travail, je n'ai que très peu de temps devant moi. »

« Sois prudent Chuck, j'ai besoin que tu reviennes au Château en un seul morceau. A ton retour, il faudra qu'on parle de quelque chose. » lui dit Sarah, en espérant que ses paroles l'apaiseraient.

« Comptes sur moi » répondit Chuck coupant la liaison avec Sarah.

Cette dernière phrase le décontenança légèrement, mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'y attarder plus longtemps. En effet, la tâche qui l'attendait était colossale, voire même de l'ordre de l'impossible à exécuter en si peu de temps. Heureusement que Charles Bartowski était bel et bien le digne fils de son père. Il avait hérité des talents de programmateur de ce dernier, et son expérience comme intersecret original faisait de lui le meilleur atout que Shaw pouvait espérer pour programmer son nouvel intersecret. Après avoir vérifié qu'aucun garde ne pouvait le voir, ni qu'aucune caméra ne le filmait, Chuck prit dans son sac un ancien cypher provenant de la version 2.0 de l'intersecret. Il avait pris la liberté de le récupérer dans les archives du Château avant son départ, ainsi qu'une paire de lunettes destinées à stocker le programme intersecret de Sarah. Ensuite, il connecta le nouveau cypher à l'ancien et y transféra les données. Une fois cette opération terminée, il rangea le cypher initialement prévu pour Shaw dans son sac, et le remplaça par celui qu'il avait apporté de Burbank. Une fois cette opération terminée, Chuck entama la programmation de l'intersecret. Il constata que de nouvelles fonctions avaient encore été ajoutées par rapport à la version 3.0. il découvrit alors quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer : la personne qui téléchargera cet intersecret sera invincible car toutes les techniques de combat et de self-défense y avaient été intégrées. De plus, il remarqua que le futur intersecret sera un expert dans le maniement d'armes en tout genre, même les plus exotiques et rares, et il pourra également piloter des avions, des bateaux, des hélicoptères, et tous les véhicules militaires. L'intersecret 4.0 sera beaucoup plus qu'un intersecret ordinaire : il sera à la fois machine de guerre et objet de dissuasion pour les pays ennemis. Il sera plus puissant que n'importe quelle arme jamais créée. « C'est vraiment terrifiant » pensa Chuck. Il ne savait d'ailleurs pas ce qui le terrifiait le plus : qu'il soit le créateur de ce monstre ou que ce soir Sarah que la CIA ait choisi pour télécharger cet intersecret. Il réalisait en fait que si Sarah le téléchargeait, la CIA l'utiliserait et la manipulerait comme un vulgaire jouet. Elle n'aurait plus de vie, plus de sentiments, juste de l'espionnage encore et encore. « Elle ne mérite pas ça, songea-t-il, mais comment lui faire renoncer à ce projet ? Dois-je lui raconter ce que je viens de découvrir ? Et si ça ne faisait que l'inciter encore plus à le télécharger ? ». Chuck se torturait l'esprit à trouver des réponses en vain. Il essaya de mener de front sa mission sous-marin et sa véritable mission, mais il n'y parvint pas. Pour l'heure, il devait se concentrer sur la programmation de l'intersecret.

Il était vingt-et-une heure maintenant, cela faisait plus de six heures qu'il était plongé dans la programmation. Soudain, il entendit des bruits de pas derrière la porte. Il la vit alors s'ouvrit et Shaw entra avec de la nourriture et de quoi boire.

« Tiens Chuck, de quoi te nourrir et te désaltérer. Je ne voudrais pas que mon programmateur préféré tombe dans les pommes ! » ricana-t-il.

« De l'ironie et du sarcasme, tu es en grande forme ! Mais dis-moi, c'est tout ce que tu as trouvé pour m'impressionner ? C'est décevant Shaw. » le provoqua Chuck.

« Cesse de faire le malin Bartowski, n'oublies pas que cette fois tu n'as pas l'avantage sur moi, et personne ne viendra te sauver si ça tourne mal. Vois-tu Chuck, j'ai gagné cette fois, et tu ne peux rien faire contre ça ! Tu ne peux rien faire pour m'arrêter ! Haha ».

« Tu as sans doute raison, répondit Chuck évasif. Je t'ai sous-estimé visiblement ».

« Eh oui, tout le monde me sous-estime toujours, mais au final, c'est Daniel Shaw qui remporte la victoire ! » se venta-t-il fièrement.

« Oui, sûrement. Maintenant excuse-moi mais j'ai un intersecret à terminer. » répliqua Chuck impassible aux railleries de Shaw.

« N'oublies pas Chuck, il te reste trois heures. Pas une minute de plus. » lui dit-il en s'éloignant.

Chuck entendit la porte se refermer derrière lui, puis le silence revint. Il continua la programmation de l'intersecret 4.0 durant encore plus de deux heures sans interruption. « T'y es presque ! » s'encouragea-t-il. A vingt-trois heures quarante-cinq, l'intégralité du programme était opérationnelle. Il fallut alors cinq minutes à Chuck pour transférer les données sur les lunettes dédiée à Sarah, puis cinq minutes de plus pour implanter un virus dans la version destinée à Shaw. Ce virus, il en avait rêvé toute sa vie. Ce fut sa plus belle réussite, la preuve que son talent était vraiment immense. Non seulement Shaw ne pourra pas flasher, mais en plus, il sombrera dans une démence telle qu'il finira par s'infliger des sévices mortelles. Ce virus, il l'avait conçu spécialement pour lui, au cas où il arriverait de nouveau à s'échapper de prison. « Cette fois, tu ne seras secouru par personne, pensa Chuck. Bientôt, Paris ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, une erreur de plus que j'aurais réparé ».

Le virus implanté, il téléchargea la version défectueuse de l'intersecret 4.0 sur les lunettes de Shaw. Lorsque minuit sonna, le téléchargement venait tout juste d'être effectué. « Pile à l'heure » pensa Chuck soulagé. Il mit alors un doigt sur son oreillette.

« Sarah, tiens-toi prête » chuchota-t-il.

« Bien reçu Chuck » répondit-elle aux aguets.

« Tu te souviens du plan ? »

« Affirmatif. Je suis prête Chuck, à toi de jouer maintenant ».

La porte s'ouvrit soudain et Shaw entra, le visage rayonnant.

« Alors Chuck, vais-je devenir l'homme le plus puissant du monde grâce à toi ce soir ? »

« Sans aucun doute d'après ce que j'ai vu » répondit Chuck.

« Parfait. Les lunettes Chuck s'il-te-plaît. »

Il lui tendit les lunettes. Il voulait sourire, exploser de joie, crier victoire, mais il sut se contenir. Jusqu'ici, son plan fonctionnait à merveille. Shaw mit les lunettes sur son nez et le programme se téléchargea automatiquement dans son cerveau. Lorsque Shaw enleva les lunettes, c'est un homme plein d'espoir se sentant tout-puissant qui se tenait face à Chuck.

« Merveilleux. J'avoue que je pensais que tu allais échouer Chuck, mais je t'ai également sous-estimé. Tu m'impressionneras toujours. Mais maintenant que je n'ai plus besoin de tes services, je vais devoir me débarrasser de toi ! »

« Je croyais que tu devais me laisser la vie sauve ! » répliqua Chuck anxieux.

« Ne jamais faire confiance à son pire ennemi Chuck ! Tu n'es vraiment qu'un imbécile ! En fait, ça a toujours été ton principal défaut : tu continues toujours à croire que les gens comme moi ont encore un peu de bonté. Mais dis-moi Chuck, tu pensais vraiment que j'aillais t'épargner ? Non, bien sûr que non, je vais enfin pouvoir assouvir mon désir de vengeance ! »

« Non, en fait je m'était préparé à cette éventualité. C'est vrai, tu as menti à Sarah à Paris alors pourquoi ferais-tu preuve de sincérité avec moi alors que je t'ai jeté deux fois en prison ? Mais comme tu l'as si bien dis tout à l'heure, mon équipe n'étant plus, je n'ai plus vraiment grand-chose à perdre. Cependant, puis-je te demander un service avant que tu me tues ? Sans vouloir abuser hein ! »

« Qu'est-ce-que tu veux encore ? »bougonna Shaw.

« Je voudrais juste que tu me montres de quoi tu es capable désormais. C'est vrai, je n'avais jamais programmé d'intersecret auparavant, alors, aurais-tu l'amabilité de montrer à tous les témoins ici présents le résultat de mon chef-d'œuvre le plus abouti ? »

« C'est ton droit, je le respecte Chuck. Détachez-le, et toi viens te battre, lui ordonna-t-il. Je meurs d'envie de prendre ma revanche ! ».

« Oh non, je ne pensais pas à me battre contre toi Shaw, je préfère encore finir le corps criblé de balles. Tu es bien trop fort pour moi maintenant. Et puis c'est moins douloureux et plus rapide une balle en pleine tête ou en plein cœur. Non, moi je pensais à quelque chose de nouveau, de spécial, quelque chose que seul l'intersecret est capable de faire. »

« Hum… Intéressant. Tu penses à quoi exactement ? » demanda Shaw curieux et quelque peu admiratif du sang froid dont faisait preuve Chuck depuis qu'il l'avait capturé.

« Eh bien, il y a un hélicoptère dehors non ? Que penserais-tu de nous faire une petite démonstration de voltige aérienne, par exemple ? »

« Si ça t'amuse, rigola Shaw, allons-y ! »

Deux gros bras de Miller escortèrent Chuck à l'extérieur du bâtiment où un hélicoptère attendait effectivement bien sagement que Shaw fasse son petit numéro.

« Je peux te poser une dernière question avant que tu nous offres un numéro à couper le souffle, Shaw ? »

« Vas-y je t'en prie ! »

« Miller, c'était quoi son rôle dans tout ça ? »

« Oh lui, eh bien il a pas mal de contacts partout dans le monde, notamment à la CIA et au gouvernement. En fait, c'était l'ancien bras droit de Decker. Mais après sa mort, Miller cherchait à se venger de vous, alors je l'ai contacté et je lui ai proposé de lui offrir une place dans ma nouvelle organisation s'il me faisait sortit de prison. Et c'est ce qu'il a fait, annonça-t-il solennellement. Il est maintenant un des directeurs de l'organisation ».

« Ah… Parce que tu t'offres même le luxe d'avoir plusieurs directeurs ! Très impressionnant Shaw, maintenant on peut dire que tu es au sommet de la réussite ! » le complimenta Chuck.

« Merci. Bon, on se le fait ce numéro de voltige ? » s'impatienta-t-il.

« Vas-y, mes yeux sont grands ouverts ! » l'encouragea Chuck dont le cœur battait maintenant la chamade.

« A tout de suite Chuck ! » le nargua Shaw.

Il monta ensuite à bord de l'appareil, démarra et se concentra afin de faire venir un flash. Mais au lieu de voir des images lui indiquant comment piloter un hélicoptère, il vi simplement une lumière aveuglante. Il retenta l'expérience une deuxième fois, puis une troisième, sans plus de succès. Toutefois, la troisième tentative fut celle de trop. En effet, ce dernier flash activa le virus, qui lui envoya des dizaines de flash simultanément. Shaw eut alors très vite d'énormes maux de tête. Il hurlait de douleur, descendit de l'hélicoptère la tête entre ses main, et s'agenouilla sur le sol, abattu par la violence de la douleur.

« Chuck, qu'est-ce-que c'est que ce bordel ?! arrête ces flashs tout de suite ! » cria-t-il.

« Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles Shaw, que se passe-t-il ? »

« Fais pas l'innocent, qu'est-ce-que tu as fait à l'intersecret ? »

« Eh bien Shaw, il ne faut jamais faire confiance à ses ennemis, c'est toi-même qui me l'a dit ! J'ai effectivement implanté un virus dans l'intersecret. Les flashs vont se succéder encore et encore, sans jamais s'arrêter. Tu vas très vite souffrir d'une migraine atroce. Ça va devenir insupportable, tu vas peu à peu sombrer dans une démence digne des pires psychopathes. Ensuite, pour soulager la douleur, et aussi parce que tu seras fou, tu vas perdre le contrôle de toi-même et t'infliger les pires sévices, jusqu'à ce que finalement, tu te suicides. Tu vois, Shaw, tu fais toujours la même erreur : tu me sous-estimes trop. »

« Tuez-le ! » ordonna Shaw avec rage.

« Une minute ! les interrompit Chuck, à votre place, je n'appuierais pas sur la gâchette ! »

« Et pourquoi ne le feraient-ils pas ? » demanda Shaw, provocateur malgré son infériorité évidente.

« Parce que s'ils le font, ils se feront descendre dans la seconde ! » répliqua Chuck plus sérieux et convainquant que jamais.

« A oui ? Et par qui hein ? Tu es tout seul Bartowski, personne ne sait que tu es ici ! »

« Tu en es sûr Shaw ? Lève un peu la tête pour voir ! » lança Chuck le doigt pointé vers le ciel étoilé.

Shaw leva la tête et c'est alors qu'il vit tout un escadron aérien de la CIA survoler son repère. Le pauvre était tellement préoccupé par ses maux de tête qu'il n'avait même pas entendu arriver la cavalerie ! Il vit également arriver des dizaines de voitures blindées dans une desquelles se trouvait le Général Beckman, accompagnée par Sarah. Toutes les deux sortirent fièrement et se présentèrent devant un Daniel Shaw si faible qu'il fallut l'aider à se relever.

« Menottez-les tous » ordonna Beckman à ses hommes.

Shaw et ses sbires furent neutralisés en quelques secondes et furent embarqués dans des blindés différents, afin d'être transporter dans des bases secrètes de la CIA ultra sécurisées.

Pendant ce temps, Sarah rejoignit Chuck en courant :

« Chuck ! Tu n'as rien ? » demanda-t-elle inquiète.

« Non, je vais très bien, dit-il le sourire aux lèvres. C'était plutôt amusant comme mission en fait ! »

« Amusant hein ? » répliqua-t-elle soupçonneuse.

« Oui, pour une fois, tout s'est déroulé comme prévu ! Au fait, merci, tu as fait un excellent travail ! » la complimenta-t-il.

« Oh, de rien. Tu ne comptes pas me dire ce que tu as fait à l'intersecret pour que Shaw soit dans cet état je suppose ? »

« Non, mais tu te rendras compte très vite de quoi je suis capable ».

Une fois le périmètre sécurisé, le Général Beckman vint à leur rencontre :

« Excellent travail Chuck, je suis vraiment très impressionnée » dit-elle.

« Merci Général, mais je n'aurais pas pu y arriver sans l'aide de Sarah. Qu'en est-il de Shaw ? Que va-t-il devenir ? »

« Il va être placé dans une nouvelle base secrète de la CIA ultra sécurisée et très loin d'ici. Il ne reverra jamais la lumière du jour, soyez-en bien certain agent Bartowski » annonça-t-elle déterminée.

« Ca ne fait aucun doute Général, mais avant, serait-il possible de le transférer au Château ? J'aurais quelques questions à lui poser » avoua-t-il.

« Pour quelles raisons agent Bartowski ? »

« Eh bien, après avoir questionné Shaw, j'ai découvert qu'il a monté une nouvelle organisation depuis son ancienne cellule, et Miller était un de ses bras droits. J'ai également appris que ce dernier a des contacts à la CIA et au gouvernement, entre autres, et je voulais essayer d'en savoir plus sur toute cette histoire » expliqua Chuck tranquillement.

« Entendu agent Bartowski, on se retrouve à Burbank demain matin à neuf heures zéro zéro ».

Sur ce, le Général tourna les talons, monta en voiture et s'en alla, suivit du cortège de voitures blindées transportant Shaw et ses hommes. Puis Chuck se tourna vers Sarah, et lui demanda d'un ton léger :

« Un petit tout en hélicoptère, ça te tentes ? »

« Euh… Oui » répondit-elle agréablement surprise.

Ils montèrent tous les deux à bord de l'hélicoptère que Chuck avait commandé en plus du soutien aérien. Puis, il ordonna aux autres hélicoptères restés sur place de bombarder la cabane, afin de détruire toutes les données qu'il avait utilisées pour programmer l'intersecret.

« Il ne faut plus qu'il reste un débris ici, envoyez une équipe de nettoyage sur zone après destruction du site », ordonna-t-il.

« Bien reçu agent Bartowski », lui répondit le chef des opérations.

Puis Chuck fit signe au pilote de décoller, jeta un regard plein de satisfaction à Sarah puis regarda le magnifique feu d'artifice qui se déroulait derrière eux. Soulagé que cette mission soit terminée, Chuck se détendit. Il voulait simplement profiter de l'instant présent, bercé par le bruit des pâles de l'hélicoptère. Alors il ferma les yeux et il vit des images de son mariage avec Sarah, leurs projets de fonder une famille dans la petite maison aux volets rouges et à la palissade en bois dans laquelle ils avaient passé une soirée inoubliable. Il se mit soudain à penser à ce que Sarah avait écrit sur l'encadrement de la porte : « Sarah + Chuck ». Elle avait gravé cela lové dans ses bras en lui disant qu'un jour, cette maison leur appartiendrait. Il repensa ensuite à cette nuit où Sarah, manipulée par Quinn, l'avait menacé avec une arme, prête à le tuer. Mais en voyant sa propre gravure, elle s'était souvenue de cet instant magique. « Et si elle pouvait à nouveau se souvenir ?, songea-t-il, je pourrais peut-être essayer à nouveau ».

Il rouvrit alors les yeux et regarda Sarah avec douceur. « Je l'aime encore tellement », pensa-t-il. Sarah tourna soudain la tête vers lui, se sentant observée sans doute, et leurs regards se croisèrent. Ils restèrent quelques secondes ainsi, les yeux dans les yeux, puis Sarah détourna le regard, embarrassée par ce moment qu'elle jugeait trop intime. Cependant, elle ne pensa qu'à Chuck durant toute la fin du trajet, sans comprendre pourquoi elle n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose qu'à lui. Ou peut-être ne voulait-elle simplement pas comprendre…


	7. Chapter 7

Le matin même à 8h, Chuck donna rendez-vous à Sarah au Château. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qui l'attendait, mais elle décida de lui faire confiance. Lorsqu'elle arriva, Chuck l'attendait.

« Alors, pourquoi m'as-tu demandé de venir ici si tôt ? » demanda-t-elle curieuse.

« Eh bien, tu m'as dis que tu voulais qu'on parle avant la mission, tu te souviens ? »

« Oui, je me souviens..., répondit-elle, écoutes, Chuck… »

« Non attends, Sarah, laisses moi t'emmener quelque part avant, s'il-te-plaît ? » l'implora-t-il.

« Bon d'accord » accepta-t-elle surprise.

« Je vais te bander les yeux, si tu veux bien » ajouta-t-il.

« D'accord, mais où tu m'emmènes ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Patience, Sarah », répondit-il mystérieusement.

Il la guida jusqu'à sa voiture de fonction de chez Buy More, l'aida à s'installer à bord, et démarra. Il roula ainsi durant une quinzaine de minutes avant de s'arrêter devant la fameuse petite maison aux volets rouges et à la palissade blanche. Il l'aida à descendre de sa voiture. Sans bruit, il la conduisit dans le petit salon dans lequel ils avaient autrefois fois un diner romantique aux chandelles en parlant d'arrêter l'espionnage pour construire une vie de famille. Lorsqu'ils furent dzns le salon, Chuck enleva de bandeau des yeux de Sarah. Celle-ci regarda tout autour d'elle, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'elle faisait là. Pourtant, elle ressentit un sentiment de sécurité, de bonheur. Son cœur s'emplit alors de chaleur. Elle se tourna alors vers Chuck, le regard interrogateur.

« Tu reconnais cet endroit ? » demanda Chuck à Sarah.

« Oui, c'est ici que tu m'avais ligoté avant de me raconter notre histoire. C'est également ici que je t'ai menacé avec mon arme, je voulais que tu te battes avec moi, mais tu as refusé. Puis Quinn est arrivé et il a pris les lunettes intersecret que j'avais récupéré en m'avouant qu'il m'avait menti et manipulé. C'est ici que j'ai su qu'il m'avait volé ma vie. Pourquoi m'avoir emmené ici ? « demanda-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

« Pour ça, dit-il en montrant à Sarah l'encadrement de la porte avec leurs noms gravés dessus. Tu te souviens de ça, Sarah ? »

« Oui, je me souviens d'avoir écrit ça », répondit-elle déstabilisée.

« Et tu te souviens d'autre chose à propos de cette soirée-là ? Prends ton temps avant de répondre Sarah, c'est très important », expliqua Chuck plein d'espoir.

« Non Chuck, je ne me souviens de rien… Je suis désolée », répondit-elle avec tristesse.

« Ce n'est pas grave, répondit Chuck déçu. De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? »

« Je voulais te parler de l'intersecret 4.0. Tu sais que c'est moi qui vais le télécharger bientôt, et je voulais savoir : pourquoi es-tu si hostile à l'intersecret ? «, demanda-t-elle amicalement.

« Eh bien, premièrement, l'intersecret m'a volé cinq ans de ma vie. Bien qu'il m'ait permis de devenir espion, d'accomplir de grandes choses et de te rencontrer, de me marier avec toi, il m'a volé cinq ans de ma vie. J'ai été obligé de mentir à ma famille et à mes amis, j'ai mis ma vie en danger pour mon pays, je ne vivais plus que pour l'espionnage, à tel point que je m'oubliais moi-même, ainsi que les personnes qui comptaient le plus pour moi. Ensuite, être un intersecret n'est pas sans risque. Il peut détruire ton cerveau, c'est à cause de la version 3.0 que tu as perdu la mémoire… Troisièmement, mon père a été obligé de nous abandonner, ma sœur et moi, à cause de cette invention et ensuite, il a été tué par Shaw. Je ne parle pas non plus du fais que mon meilleur ami a failli devenir fou à cause de la même version de l'intersecret que tu avais téléchargé. Plus important encore, j'ai perdu ma femme, l'intersecret ta volé ta vie Sarah, notre vie ! Et notre avenir aussi, les projets qu'on faisait ensemble dans cette maison, les enfants qu'on voulait voir grandir ici même, dans ce salon… J'ai mille raisons de vouloir t'empêcher de télécharger la version 4.0 Sarah… Mais il faut que tu saches qu'en tant que programmateur de cette version, je suis en mesure de te dire que l'intersecret 4.0 fera de toi une machine de guerre très puissante, tu seras très convoitées par les autres pays et tu passeras le reste de ta vie à fuir. Sans compter que les Etats-Unis t'utiliseront, te manipuleront comme un simple jouet ! C'est vraiment ça que tu veux Sarah ? Etre manipulée comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon, ne plus revoir ta famille ? » demanda-t-il sur le point de pleurer.

« Je n'ai plus de famille, Chuck, je n'ai personne. »

« Tu te trompes, Sarah ! Tu as ton père, ta mère, et la petite hongroise Molly, que tu as sauvé des mains de ton mentor en 2005… » répondit-il.

« Comment es-tu au courant de ça ? » demanda-t-elle surprise.

« C'est une longue histoire Sarah, mais j'ai déjà rencontré ta mère et ta petite sœur… Et ta mère m'a fait promettre de veiller sur toi quand nous étions mariés, et si je te laisse télécharger cet intersecret, je ne pourrais plus le faire. Encore une promesse de plus que je n'aurais pas pu tenir… dit-il au comble du désespoir. Maintenant, avant de rejoindre Beckman au Château, j'ai une dernière question à te poser : préfères-tu télécharger l'intersecret ou découvrir ça avec moi ?

En posant sa question, Chuck sortit un papier plié en quatre de la poche intérieure de sa veste. C'est ce papier qu'il avait pris entre deux pages de leur album de mariage avant de partir en mission. Il le déplia, y jeta un bref coup d'œil ému, et le donna à Sarah. Dessus, il y avait une photo d'une maison et un dessin au feutre noir représentant un couple tenant un bébé dans ses bras.

« Je me souviens de ça, lui dit Sarah troublée. Tu l'as dessiné dans un train japonais après que nous ayons fait l'amour. Nous étions en mission, on cherchait Quinn, et tu disais que pour fonder une famille, il fallait s'entraîner… »

La voix de Sarah se cassa et une larme roula sur sa joue. Chuck, lui, pleurait à chaudes larmes, heureux qu'elle ait un autre souvenir de ce qu'était leur vie avant Quinn.

« Oui, tu as raison, répondit Chuck, ça s'est bien passé comme ça ».

Il regarda l'heure : 8h40.

« On doit y aller Sarah, le Général Beckman va arriver d'une minute à l'autre ».

Sarah ne dit pas un mot, elle était sous le choc et très émue elle aussi. Elle suivit Chuck jusqu'à la voiture, monta, et regarda par la fenêtre. Chuck démarra la voiture et le retour se fit ainsi, en silence.

Chuck et Sarah arrivèrent au Château un quart d'heure plus tard, en même temps que le Général Beckman, pour un débriefing qui s'annonça plus que pénible pour Chuck…

« Votre mission est un succès, agent Bartowski, le félicita Beckman. Grâce à vous, Daniel Shaw est de nouveau sous les verrous sans avoir pu télécharger l'intersecret 4.0. il me reste cependant à vous demander pourquoi il est dans cet état… » ajouta-t-elle soupçonneuse.

« Croyez-moi Général, moins vous en saurez, mieux ça sera. La seule chose qu'i savoir, c'est qu'il ne fera plus aucun mal à personne désormais… » répondit Chuck dénué de toute émotion, le regard vide.

« Je ne veux pas en savoir plus dans ce cas, répondit-elle simplement. Avez-vous récupéré le cypher ? » demanda-t-elle avec plus d'intérêt sur la réponse qu'il allait maintenant donner.

« J'ai beaucoup mieux que ça à vrai dire général », répondit-il le cœur battant.

Il sortit la paire de lunettes qu'il avait faite pour Sarah, et la tendit au Général Beckman.

« Voici l'intersecret 4.0 Général. Lorsque Shaw me tenait prisonnier, j'ai pris la liberté de faire une copie du cypher que j'ai utilisé pour l'intersecret de Shaw. J'ai ensuite téléchargé l'intersecret sur une autre paire de lunettes, j'y ai ajouté le cypher d'origine, et voilà… L'intersecret 4.0 est prêt à être téléchargé » expliqua Chuck.

« Je suis vraiment très impressionnée par vos récentes prises d'initiative et vos compétences agent Bartowski. Je dois avouer que vous avez dépassé toutes mes attentes sur cette mission » répondit le Général en examinant les lunettes.

« Merci pour tous ces compliments Général, mais sachez que pour ma part, je ne me réjouis pas du tout de la programmation de cet intersecret. En tant que programmateur, j'ai eu un aperçu de son contenu. Je sais maintenant que Sarah deviendra une machine de guerre, probablement la plus puissante que le monde entier n'aie jamais créer. Alors excusez-moi si je ne me réjouis pas Général, mais c'est comme si je perdais ma femme pour la deuxième fois ce soir… » répliqua Chuck amèrement.

« Je comprends votre point de vue agent Bartowski, mais c'est à l'agent Walker de décider si elle veut télécharger cet intersecret. »

Tous deux se tournèrent alors vers Sarah. Chuck n'osa pas dire un mot. Il fixait seulement Sarah dans les yeux, des larmes roulant silencieusement sur ses joues. Il n'espérait plus rien de Sarah, car il connaissait déjà sa réponse. Pourtant, lorsque sa voix angélique emplit la salle, Chuck eut l'impression de recevoir un couteau en pleine poitrine :

« Je suis prête pour le téléchargement Général » dit-elle simplement.

Elle ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion. Elle était belle et bien redevenue la Sarah Walker qu'il avait connu il y a cinq ans, froide, professionnelle…

« Très bien agent Walker » répondit le Général en lui tendant la paire de lunettes noires.

Sarah la prit entre ses doigts fins et la mit sur son nez. L'intersecret se mit alors en route et bientôt, seul le bruit du cypher transférant les données cryptées dans le cerveau de Sarah vint perturber le silence qui avait envahi la pièce. Le téléchargement ne dura que quelques minutes. Lorsque Sarah enleva les lunettes de son nez, Chuck se précipita à ses côtés pour l'empêcher de tomber. Nul ne savait mieux que lui l'effet que procurait le téléchargement d'un intersecret et à quel point cette opération était fatiguante.

« Comment tu te sens Sarah ? » lui demanda-t-il inquiet.

« Je vais bien, répondit-elle, enfin je crois » ajouta-t-elle en titubant jusqu'à une chaise.

« Assieds-toi un moment, lui conseilla Chuck. Ton cerveau vient de mémoriser une grande quantité de données. Il lui faut un peu de temps pour s'y habituer » expliqua-t-il.

Chuck était désespéré mais il savoura néanmoins ce moment passé aux côtés de celle qui fut son épouse car il savait au fond de lui-même qu'il ne la reverrait plus jamais ensuite. Soudain, il se souvint du dernier cadeau qu'il avait prévu de lui offrir.

« Tiens Sarah, lui dit-il en lui tendant ce qui paraissait être une montre au premier regard. A la vue du nombre de données que contient cette version 4.0, j'ai pensé que tu aurais besoin d'un des gouverneurs de mon père ».

« Merci Chuck, répondit-elle avec reconnaissance, merci beaucoup ».

« Comment vous sentez-vous agent Walker ? lui demanda le Général Beckman.

« Je vais mieux maintenant » lui répondit Sarah, moins fébrile désormais.

« Puis-je tester ma programmation ? » demanda Chuck timidement.

« Comment ? » lui demanda Sarah surprise.

Mais avant que Sarah n'ait eu le temps de réfléchir, Chuck sortit un poignard de sa poche et le lança en direction du cœur de Sarah. Immédiatement, celle-ci eut un flash et esquiva le poignard qui alla se planter dans le mur.

« Incroyable, tu es vraiment époustouflant Sarah ! » la complimenta Chuck.

« Merci » dit-elle en souriant.

« Bien, interrompit le Général Beckman. Agent Walker, je crois que vous êtes prête pour votre première mission en tant qu'intersecret 4.0. vos affaires sont-elles prêtes ? »

« Affirmatif Général », répondit Sarah déterminée, une pointe d'excitation dans la voix.

« Parfait, parce que vous rentrez avec moi à Washington, annonça le Général Beckman. Langlee voudrait s'entretenir avec vous en personne ».

« A vos ordres Général » répliqua Sarah.

« Général, interrompit Chuck, qu'en est-il de moi ? Je ne vous accompagne pas ? Pas de nouvelle mission ? » s'empressa-t-il de demander.

« Non, en effet. Restez en stand-by agent Bartowski, répondit le Général un peu gênée. Je vous conseille de reprendre le cours de votre vie pour le moment ».

« Eh bien en fait Général, quand j'étais en mission avec Shaw, j'ai obtenu de lui quelques informations sur son organisation. J'ai également demandé de le ramener ici à Burbank avant qu'il soit transféré dans une base secrète de la CIA afin de lui soutirer des informations supplémentaires. Je voulais savoir si vous accepteriez de me laisser traquer les membres de son organisation dont nous ignorons l'identité ».

« Comment comptez-vous vous y prendre pour lui soutirer ces informations ? » demanda le Général curieuse.

« Je compte simplement lui demander et je pense qu'il me donnera ce que je veux. Je sais me montrer très convaincant, vous savez. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, rien d'illégal » expliqua Chuck.

« Eh bien, même si cela me paraît improbable, je vais vous faire confiance sur ce coup là Bartowski. Vous avez carte blanche » annonça-t-elle de but en blanc.

« Merci Général » répondit Chuck reconnaissant.

« Je vous laisse quelques instants avec l'agent Walker. Je pense que vous avez des choses à vous dire » expliqua le Général Beckman avant de s'éloigner.

Chuck se tourna vers Sarah le cœur lourd et les yeux remplis de larmes.

« Bon, bah je suppose que c'est la dernière fois que l'on se voit… » réussit-il à prononcer tant bien que mal.

« J'en ai bien l'impression, répondit Sarah, consciente de ce que tout cela représentait pour Chuck. Je voulais que tu saches que je te fais confiance et que si j'ai le moindre problème, ou envie de parler à quelqu'un, c'est vers toi que je me tournerais » ajouta-t-elle, se souvenant de cette discussion qu'ils avaient eue sur la plage.

Chuck esquissa un sourire et son regard se remplit soudain de reconnaissance et de tendresse :

« Merci Sarah, pour tout. Autant pour ta protection rapprochée pendant cinq ans, que toutes les aventures que j'ai pu vivre grâce à toi. Merci encore » dit-il le cœur serré.

« Au revoir Chuck, prends soin de toi ».

« Au revoir Sarah » répondit Chuck en regardant son épouse et l'amour de sa vie partir vers d'autres aventures sans lui.

Chuck se retrouva alors seul au milieu de ce qui fut sa vie pendant cinq ans : le Château avec sa technologie que pointe, devenu Carmichael Industries, l'entreprise que Chuck avait fondé avec Sarah, Casey et Morgan. Ce temps-là parut soudain vraiment lointain à Chuck, comme s'il réalisait désormais qu'il ne lui restait plus rien de sa vie. Il se sentit seul, abandonné de tous. Ses rêves partirent en fumée en moins d'une seconde. Il eut l'impression que quelqu'un venait d'effacer les cinq meilleures années de sa vie mais alors que Chuck était plongé dans ses idées noires, il entendu des bruits de pas derrière lui. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit Morgan, son meilleur ami de toujours et le seul qui ne l'abandonnera jamais. Dès qu'il vit son meilleur ami, Chuck sut que tout irait bien, bien que tout son ancien monde vienne de s'écrouler. La vue de Morgan lui suffit pour le convaincre qu'il était prêt à construire sa nouvelle vie.

« Alors, vieux, comment tu te sens ? » demanda Morgan inquiet.

« Je te mentirais si je te disais que je vais bien, Morgan, mais si tu promets de ne jamais m'abandonner, alors je sais que tout ira bien » répliqua Chuck.

« Tu rigoles ! Tu es comme mon frère ! Bien sûr que je ne t'abandonnerais jamais ! Je pensais qu'on avait dépassé le stade des promesses tous les deux » répliqua Morgan quelque peu vexé.

« Tant mieux Morgan, dis-moi, tu es libre ces prochains jours ? » demanda Chuck.

« Oui bien sûr mon pote, j'ai tout mon temps pour toi ! » assura Morgan.

« Heureux de l'apprendre vieux. Dans ce cas, prépare tes affaires, on a une mission qui nous attend » annonce Chuck d'un ton aventurier.


	8. Chapter 8

Le lendemain matin, bien déterminé à faire tomber la totalité de l'organisation de Shaw, Chuck se leva de bonne heure. Après une bonne douche et une bonne tasse de café, il avait maintenant les idées claires. Il partit de chez lui vers 7h00 du matin et arriva au Château 20 minutes plus tard. Il fut alors surpris de trouver Morgan en train de pianoter sur le clavier.

« Morgan ?! » l'interpella-t-il surpris.

« Ah salut Chuck, bien dormi ? » répondit-il le sourire aux lèvres tout en continuant de taper sur le clavier.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici ? Depuis quand es-tu devenu matinal ? » demanda Chuck d'un ton léger.

« Je suis toujours matinal quand nous avons une mission, Chuck, répondit Morgan. A propos, voici toutes les personnes avec qui Shaw a eu un contact de près ou de loin lorsqu'il était en prison. C'est sans doute grâce à un de ces gars-là qu'il a recruté des hommes de l'extérieur dans son organisation » expliqua-t-il fièrement.

« Mais comment as-tu su pour la mission ? Je ne t'en avais pas parlé hier soir il me semble » rétorqua Chuck soupçonneux.

« Chuck, tu es mon meilleur ami depuis 25 ans maintenant ! Tu penses sincèrement que j'ai besoin que tu me dises ce que tu penses pour le savoir ? Je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert on pote, tâche de le retenir » lui dit-il d'un air moqueur.

« Tu es génial Morgan, j'ai vraiment de la chance de t'avoir tu sais ? » répondit-il touché par l'initiative de son meilleur ami.

« Merci Chuck, mais tu me complimenteras plus tard parce qu'on a de la visite, dit-il en montrant à Chuck les caméras de surveillance à l'extérieur du Château. Ton prisonnier vient d'arriver, il a l'air dans un sale état » ajouta-t-il avec dégoût.

Chuck appuya sur le bouton qui déverrouille l'entrée du Château et accueilli Shaw et son escorte jusqu'à une cellule sécurisée, puis il s'entretint avec les deux agents de la CIA.

« Agent Bartowski, agents Duncan et MacCoy de la CIA. Nous avons été envoyés par le Général Beckman pour rapatrier Daniel Shaw dans votre base » annonça Duncan.

« Merci messieurs » répondit Chuck.

« Nous devons quand même vous avertir que Daniel Shaw est pris de démence. Il s'inflige des mutilations atroces avec tout objet qui serait à sa portée. De plus, il est souvent pris de convulsions » expliqua l'agent MacCoy.

« Est-il toujours lucide, ou est-il devenu complètement fou ? » demanda Chuck heureux que le virus qu'il a créé fonctionne.

« Il peut être lucide parfois, si vous vous montrez assez persuasif ».

« Très bien messieurs, puis-je vous demander de monter la garde devant la porte ? » demanda Chuck gentiment.

« A vos ordres agent Bartowski » répondit Duncan.

Chuck entra alors dans la cellule de Shaw, bien décidé à le faire parler. Lorsqu'il le vit, il eut presque pitié de lui. Il ressemblait maintenant à un animal apeuré qui aurait été traqué pendant des heures par un prédateur affamé. Il regarda Chuck tout tremblant, son corps se convulsant par moment.

« Alors Shaw, tu te souviens de moi ? » demanda Chuck d'un ton grave et froid.

« Je ne pourrais jamais oublier qui tu es, pas même dans ma tombe » répondit Shaw entre deux spasmes.

« Bien, répliqua simplement Chuck. Dans ce cas, tu sais de quoi je suis capable, donc tu vas me dire tout ce que je veux savoir ! ».

« Dans tes rêves Chuck ! Tu ne sauras jamais rien ! » tenta de l'intimider Shaw.

« Je crois que tu n'as pas très bien compris ce qui se joue ici Shaw, lança Chuck en agrippant les cheveux de Shaw fermement dans sa main droite. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre tu sais, ce qui fais que je suis prêt à faire tout ce qu'il faudra pour que tu parles… Je dis bien tout, même si je dois te torturer » prévint-il d'une voix haineuse dont il ignorait l'existence auparavant.

« Tu n'es rien Chuck, et tu ne me feras aucun mal parce que tu n'en es pas capable » le provoqua Shaw.

« Ah oui… » dit-il en frappant violemment la tête de Shaw contre le mur ce qui lui ouvrit l'arcade sourcilière.

Le choc à la tête amplifia l'effet du virus que Chuck avait téléchargé dans la tête de Shaw ? Celui-ci sombra dans une démence telle qu'il devint incontrôlable. « Parfait, pensa Chuck satisfait. Maintenant qu'il est plongé dans un état second, je vais pouvoir lui soutirer toutes les informations que je veux ».

« Alors Shaw, toujours pas envie de parler ? » demanda-t-il avec une assurance inhabituelle.

« Je vous dirais tout ce que vous voulez savoir, mais pitié ne me faites pas de mal » l'implora Shaw en tremblant.

« Waouh, pensa Chuck, il a carrément oublié qui je suis ? Décidément, je suis le meilleur en informatique » pensa-t-il amusé par la domination qu'il exerçait sur Daniel Shaw.

« Je sais que tu as monté une nouvelle organisation visant à détruire la CIA, depuis ta cellule. Je veux savoir qu'elle est le nom de cette organisation ainsi que ceux des personnes que tu as engagé » ordonna Chuck fermement.

« Je… » balbutia Shaw visiblement terrorisé.

« Maintenant ! cria Chuck en frappant du poing sur la table. Je veux des noms Shaw ! ».

« D'accord, d'accord, pitié ne me faites pas de mal. Lorsque la CIA m'a à nouveau enfermé dans une cellule sous haute surveillance, je me suis dit qu'à défaut de ma battre sur le terrain, je pourrais peut-être diriger les opérations depuis ma cellule. Mais pour cela, il fallait que je contacte des hommes de l'extérieur » expliqua Shaw.

« Comment as-tu fait ? » demanda Chuck.

« J'ai engagé mon compagnon de cellule ainsi que d'autres prisonniers logés dans le même secteur que moi. Ils ont créé une diversion pour moi pendant que je trafiquais le système de sécurité. J'ai ainsi pu voler le téléphone portable d'un des gardes. Cet imbécile ne s'en est même pas aperçu. J'ai ensuite envoyé des messages codés à d'anciens membres de l'Alliance qui ne s'étaient pas fait capturés. Je leur ai ensuite ordonné de recruter un maximum de personnes dans leur entourage et d'attendre mes instructions » raconta Shaw paniqué.

« Des noms Shaw, maintenant ! »

« Eh bien , il y a Roy Mac Arthur, Khôl Dickson, Robin Ventura et Joshua Ross » répondit Shaw.

« Et qui sont-ils ? » demanda Chuck.

« Après la chute de l'Alliance, ils sont devenus de vrais mercenaires assoiffés de sang. Roy est un passionné d'armes de guerre, Khôl est spécialisé dans les explosifs et les armes chimiques, Robin maîtrise mieux que personne les arts martiaux et les combats à l'arme blanche, et Joshua est spécialisé dans les nouvelles technologies ».

« Où sont-ils actuellement ? » demanda Chuck soudain nerveux.

« Je l'ignore… »

« Tu mens ! » lança Chuck en perdant patience.

« Ok, ok. Ils occupent actuellement un appartement qui est en vente. Il appartenait à une famille du nom de Woodcomb, avoua Shaw sans que ce nom ne lui évoque rien.

« Bien, répondit Chuck, j'en ai fini avec toi ».

« Attendez, l'interpella Shaw, qu'est-ce-que vous allez faire de moi maintenant ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'il se grattait le bras jusqu'à ce qu'il saigne.

« Je vais te laisser croupir en prison, tu le mérites ».

« Non ! Nooon ! » cria Shaw en se jetant sur Chuck.

C'est alors que les agents MacCoy et Duncan intervinrent. Ils entrèrent en brandissant leurs armes, menaçant Shaw de lui tirer dessus s'il ne lâchait pas Chuck immédiatement. Mais au lieu de se calmer, Shaw devint encore plus violent. Il se mit à frapper Chuck, le mordre… C'est alors que Duncan et MacCoy tirèrent en même temps sur Shaw. Une balle l'atteignit en pleine tête, tandis que l'autre le toucha dans la poitrine. Shaw mourra sur le coup. Choqué, Chuck se releva soulagé que cette ordure soit hors d'état de nuire pour toujours. Il remercia les deux agents de la CIA, qui reprirent le chemin de leur base, leur mission étant maintenant terminée. Chuck, quant à lui, rejoignit Morgan.

« Je dois parler à Beckman de toute urgence, annonça Chuck. Tu peux chercher des informations sur ces quatre hommes ? » demanda-t-il à Morgan en lui tendant le papier sur lequel il avait marqué les noms des complices de Shaw.

« C'est comme si c'était fait mon pote ! » répondit Morgan en tapant sur le clavier.

Clic.

« Général, pardon de vous déranger, mais je dois vous parler de plusieurs choses ».

« Que se passe-t-il, agent Bartowski ? » demanda-t-elle inquiète.

« Eh bien, tout d'abord, je dois vous dire que Shaw est mort » annonça-t-il le plus simplement possible.

« Comment est-ce possible ? » demanda le Général ahurie.

« Pendant l'interrogatoire, il a été sujet à une crise de démence et il m'a attaqué. Les agents chargés de son transferts ont été obligé de l'abattre pour me protéger » expliqua Chuck.

« Oh, je vois… » répondit le Général.

« J'ai cependant pu obtenir de lui quelques informations ».

« Quelles sont-elles, agent Bartowski ? » demanda le Général soudain intéressée.

« Il s'avère que Shaw a recruté des anciens agents de l'Alliance qui sont devenus des mercenaires. Morgan ? » demanda Chuck en se tournant vers son meilleur ami.

« Je vous envoie toutes les informations que j'ai pu trouver dans les différentes bases de données, Général » expliqua Morgan.

« Excellent travail Mr Grimes ».

« Merci Général » répondit-il en souriant.

« Ce n'est pas tout Général, annonça Chuck. Ils résident actuellement dans l'ancien appartement de ma sœur ».

« Y sont-ils en ce moment ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Nous l'ignorons, Général » répondit Chuck.

« Très bien, localisez-les, et prévenez-moi » ordonna-t-elle.

Clic.

« Morgan, à nous de jouer ».

« A vos ordres, chef ! » annonça Morgan d'un ton léger.

Tous deux se mirent alors à pianoter sur leurs claviers d'ordinateur.

Sarah était quant à elle sur les traces des plus dangereux criminels du monde. Les nouvelles fonctionnalités de l'intersecret 4.0 lui permirent d'être d'une efficacité impressionnante. En deux jours, elle avait déjà neutralisé un tueur à gage, surnommé l'éventreur invisible pour ce qu'il faisait à ses victimes : elles étaient toutes éviscérées dans une ruelle sombre et peu fréquentée. Cet homme frappait au hasard, ce qui aurait dû rendre la tâche plus difficile encore pour Sarah, mais la perspicacité de la jeune femme, couplée aux capacités de l'intersecret avait rendu les choses tellement simples finalement. Elle était maintenant sur la piste d'une bande de mercenaires sanguinaires suspectée d'avoir créé sa propre arme chimique. Alors que Sarah filait la voiture de l'un d'entre eux, qu'elle avait identifié comme étant le maillon faible de la bande, elle fut tout à coup prise de vertiges, ainsi que de maux de têtes atroces. « Ce doit être le nombre de flashs qui doit être trop important pour mon cerveau » se dit-elle pour se rassurer. Il est vrai qu'en deux jours, elle avait déjà flashé un nombre incalculable de fois, et si Chuck ne lui avait pas donné un des gouverneurs de son père, l'intersecret aurait déjà causé des lésions irréversibles sur son cerveau. Elle se ressaisit et décida de terminer sa filature malgré les maux de tête qui s'amplifièrent. Elle suivit l'homme, Richard Lewis, jusque dans un entrepôt abandonné en périphérie de New York. Elle prit quelques clichés de l'endroit, persuadée que c'était un repère de la bande de mercenaires, puis retroussa chemin, trop faible pour se mettre en danger. « Je déteste être aussi vulnérable ! » fulmina-t-elle. Elle monta dans sa voiture qu'elle avait garée cinq blocs plus loin, et démarra en trombe. Elle se dirigea vers son hôtel, furieuse d'interrompre sa mission. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans sa chambre, les maux de tête étaient tels qu'elle décida de s'allonger dans le noir, et d'essayer de dormir un peu. Lorsqu'elle fut confortablement installée dans son lit, elle fut néanmoins prise de nausées. Elle se leva précipitamment et arriva juste à temps aux toilettes. Elle commençait à sérieusement s'inquiéter car elle n'avait pas pour habitude d'avoir mal à la tête, et encore moins de vomir… « Serait-ce mon organisme qui commence à fatiguer de ma vie d'espionne ? » se demande Sarah. Non, elle était convaincue que quelque chose d'autre se passait et que cela avait un rapport avec l'intersecret. Ses nausées passées, elle retourna se coucher. « Ça ira mieux demain, après une bonne nuit de sommeil » se rassura-t-elle. Elle sombra peu de temps après dans un profond sommeil.


	9. Chapter 9

Pendant ce temps à Burbank, Chuck et Morgan avancèrent à grand pas au sujet des quatre complices de Shaw. Chuck n'ayant pas réussi à les localiser, il en conclut donc qu'ils sont pour l'instant partis en « voyage d'affaires ».

« Il faut absolument retrouver ces types, Morgan » annonça Chuck stressé.

« Je sais, mais ces mecs sont de vraies anguilles, Chuck, ils peuvent être n'importe où à l'heure qu'il est, et je ne de te parle même pas de si leur déplacement est en rapport avec une toute autre histoire que la nôtre… » répondit Morgan découragé par des recherches qui n'en finirent pas.

« Non, je pense que leurs déplacements ont un rapport avec moi » répliqua assurément Chuck.

« Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? » demanda Morgan admiratif devant la détermination de son meilleur ami.

« Le gouvernement a passé cinq ans à me surveiller et me former à travers chacune de mes mission. Je pense donc que chaque homme engagé de près ou de loin dans cette mission se doit d'avoir une dévotion sans faille à celle-ci. »

« Je vois, répondit Morgan pensif, qu'est-ce-que tu suggères ? ».

« Dis-moi tout ce que tu as trouvé sur ces types. Il y a forcément des similitudes entre ces quatre individus, des points communs » expliqua Chuck.

« Eh bien, Roy MacArthur a grandi dans le Bronx. Il est issu d'une famille pauvre, pas de frère et sœur, des parents ouvriers. Sa mère est morte quand il avait douze ans. A seize ans, livré à lui-même, il s'engage dans l'armée. Il a fait la guerre en Afghanistan et en Syrie. D'après le rapport de ses supérieurs, il était l'un des meilleurs tireurs de son régiment mais il a été contraint d'abandonner l'armée à cause d'une blessure à la jambe… Un éclat d'obus d'après les rapports. Après, sa vie n'a été que débauche : il a sombré dans l'alcoolisme, prisonnier d'un syndrome post-traumatique après sa dernière mobilisation en Afghanistan. Khôl Dickson, quant à lui, a grandi à Denver. Il est issu d'une famille modeste. Il a étudié à l'université de… Stanford d'où il est ressorti avec un diplôme en chimie. Il a ensuite travaillé dans de grands laboratoires en tant que chercheur mais il a subitement disparu du circuit sans jamais dire pourquoi. Robin Ventura est né à New York. Il a grandi dans le quartier cubain. Il a très vite été repéré par les gangs locaux pour son agilité et sa maîtrise des sports de combat. A dix ans, il est champion du monde junior de judo et de karaté. Il pratique le taekwondo depuis l'âge de dix ans et il s'est tourné vers les arts martiaux depuis qu'un règlement de compte entre gangs a bouleversé sa vie. Son petit frère a été tué par balle… Quant à Joshua Ross, il a grandi dans une famille d'accueil car ses parents l'ont abandonné à sa naissance. Il a dédié son adolescence à chercher ses parents biologiques. Il s'est très vite fait remarqué par les autorités car il a réussi à pirater leurs bases de données. Il était alors âgé de quatorze ans. Il a ensuite entamé des études à Stanford en informatique. Il a suivi le même cursus que toi, Chuck. Il est sorti de Stanford diplômé et il a ensuite ouvert une boite dans les nouvelles technologies. Il a ensuite repris les recherches sur ses parents biologiques, jusqu'à ce qu'il les retrouve et qu'il disparaisse des radars pendant deux ans », expliqua Morgan.

« On sait qui sont ses parents biologiques ? » demanda Chuck avec intérêt.

« Attends… Je cherche…, répondit Morgan en fouillant dans les bases de données de la CIA. Ca alors ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Quoi Morgan ? Qu'est-ce-que tu as trouvé ? » interrogea Chuck inquiet.

« Rien justement. Tous les documents concernant l'identité de ses parents biologiques ont été falsifiés, expliqua Morgan ahuri. Je sais que je n'y connais pas grand-chose en espionnage, mais ça présage rien de bon à mon avis… ».

« Oui tu as raison Morgan, ça sent carrément l'incident diplomatique là… ».

« Tu veux prévenir Beckman ? » demanda Morgan.

« Non, pas tout de suite. Nous devons d'abord trouver d'autres éléments sur eux. Donc si j'ai bien suivi ce que tu m'as dit, les quatre ont vu leurs destins basculer subitement : la blessure de Roy qui le force à quitter l'armée, le retrait de Khôl du monde de la recherche, l'assassinat du petit frère de Robin, et les retrouvailles de Joshua avec ses parents biologiques. De plus, Khôl et Joshua ont étudié à Stanford, ils ont donc très bien pu être recrutés par l'Alliance à ce moment-là. Quant à Roy et Robin, leur fragilité psychologique en faisait des proies faciles pour les organisations occultes et leurs qualités comme tireur d'élite et champion d'arts martiaux les rendraient plus précieux que jamais. Tu es sûr qu'ils n'ont aucun lien entre eux ? » demanda Chuck concentré dans son raisonnement.

« Certain, Chuck, je n'ai rien trouvé qui pourrait les situer au même endroit au même moment, répondit Morgan. Mais peut-être que les parents de Joshua sont la clé dans cette histoire parce que si leur identité a été si soigneusement falsifié par la CIA, c'est qu'ils ont un rôle important, et peut-être qu'ils jouent à un double-jeu… » proposa Morgan sans conviction.

« Oh… Mais oui Morgan ! Tu as raison ! répliqua Chuck dont les pensées furent soudain plus claires. En fait, c'est très probable ! Ca expliquerait tellement de choses… Contactons Beckman ! » suggéra-t-il confiant.

C'est ainsi que Chuck et Morgan exposèrent leur théorie au Général Beckman.

La nuit de Sarah avait bien commencé. Mais très vite, elle fut perturbée par des rêves étranges. En fait, ce n'était pas vraiment des rêves, mais plutôt des flashs d'une réalité déconcertante. Elle vit par exemple une gare ferroviaire, avec à l'arrière le nom de la ville : Praha. Prague en français. Elle vit également une plage et Ellie en robe de mariée, ou encore un hôpital et une bague de fiançailles. Des centaines d'images défilèrent dans la tête de Sarah sans qu'elle ne sache à quoi elles correspondent. Elle se réveilla soudain après avoir vu une dernière image : elle était sur un pont. Shaw lui faisait regarder de l'eau en contrebas. Elle semblait droguée. Puis elle entendit des coups de feu et elle vit Shaw tomber à l'eau. Ce furent ces coups de feu qui tirèrent Sarah de son sommeil agité. Elle avait toujours mal à la tête et les nausées reprirent. Elle se leva et s'assit sur le bord du lit, et alors qu'elle tentait de calmer ses nausées et ses maux de tête, elle entendit son téléphone sonner.

Clic.

« Général ! s'exclama Sarah, surprise de l'appel. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« Votre intuition sur Richard Lewis semble se confirmer, agent Walker. Avez-vous pu récolter des informations supplémentaires grâce à votre filature d'hier soir ? » demanda le Général.

« Négatif Général. En fait, j'ai été obligé d'abandonner ma filature… » avoua-t-elle penaude.

« Pourquoi, agent Walker ? Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda le Général entre colère et inquiétude.

« Eh bien en fait, depuis quelques jours, j'ai des maux de tête atroces et des nausées aussi. Et puis il y a ces rêves étrangement réalistes que j'ai fait cette nuit… » expliqua Sarah soudain soupçonneuse.

« Savez-vous quelle en est la cause ? » s'enquit de demander le Général.

« Non, je l'ignore, mais je pense que l'intersecret y est pour quelque chose » avoua Sarah.

« Très bien, pensez-vous pouvoir continuer la mission, agent Walker ? »

Mais à peine eût elle posé la question qu'elle vit Sarah courir en direction des toilettes la main devant la bouche. La jeune espionne aux cheveux d'or revint cinq minutes plus tard le teint pâle, presque translucide.

« Eh bien, agent Walker, je crois que vous venez juste de répondre à ma question. Il est clair que vous ne pouvez pas poursuivre cette mission. Je vais mettre un autre agent sur l'affaire en attendant que vous soyez rétablie » ordonna le Général à Sarah.

« Général, pensez-vous que Chuck aurait pu implanter un virus ou quelque chose de semblable dans la programmation de l'intersecret que j'ai téléchargé ? » demanda Sarah.

« Qu'est-ce-qui vous permet de douter du professionnalisme de Chuck, agent Walker ? » demanda le Général curieuse.

« Eh bien, pour commencer, il ne voulait pas que je télécharge l'intersecret. Et puis, il a été en possession des données pendant des heures, et c'est lui qui est à l'origine de sa programmation. Il est clair que je l'imagine mal faire un truc pareil, mais en même temps, il est le seul à en avoir eu l'opportunité… » expliqua l'agent Walker.

En exposant sa théorie au Général Beckman, Sarah se sentit soudain coupable. Elle se sentit coupable de douter de Chuck. En effet, les maigres souvenirs qu'elle avait de lui évoquent un homme honnête, fidèle à son équipe. Mais après tout, Sarah était un peu perdue au milieu de tout ça. Néanmoins, le Général Beckman vint conforter Sarah dans son malaise :

« Je ne pense pas que l'agent Bartowski ait quelque chose à voir dans tout ça, agent Walker. Il tient beaucoup trop à vous pour cela. Mais il ne serait pas professionnel de ne pas vérifier auprès du principal concerné. Je vous ordonne donc de prendre le premier vol pour Burbank, agent Walker. Nous nous verrons là-bas ».

« A vos ordres, Général » répondit Sarah en rassemblant ses affaires.

Après avoir exposé leur théorie au Général Beckman, Chuck et Morgan restèrent au Château pour surveiller l'ancien appartement d'Ellie et Deavon, en attendant que le Général ait fait toute la lumière sur l'identité des parents biologiques de Joshua Ross. Chuck ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à Sarah. Au fond de lui-même, il savait qu'il ne la reverrait probablement jamais, mais il gardait tout de même espoir. Il espérait simplement qu'elle allait bien, qu'elle était en bonne santé et qu'elle n'était pas en danger, car Chuck était le mieux placé pour savoir que même si les pouvoirs que procure l'intersecret confèrent à son détenteur un excès de confiance en lui, ils amènent également les pires dangers. De plus, elle devait sûrement être convoitée par des malfrats assoiffés de pouvoir à l'heure qu'il était… Chuck essaya cependant de ne pas penser au pire. La savoir loin de lui était déjà une torture en soi, mais savoir qu'elle est en danger de mort serait pire que tout, car il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour la sauver. D'ailleurs, il ignorait complètement où elle était en ce moment, peut-être à l'autre bout du monde… Le cœur de Chuck se serra. Il prit entre ses doigts l'alliance en or que Sarah avait passée à son doigt le jour de leur mariage. Il n'avait pu se résoudre à l'enlever, tout aurait alors été si réel… Cette bague était maintenant le symbole de l'espoir qu'il nourrissait chaque jour pour retrouver sa femme.

Morgan observait son meilleur ami, bien conscient que ce dernier souffrait silencieusement le martyr. Morgan avait toujours admiré le courage dont faisait preuve Chuck, mais il apparaissait clairement que ce dernier était à bout de nerfs, et il ne savait pas comment l'aider. Sarah avait pris tellement de place dans la vie de Chuck ces cinq dernières années que Morgan lui-même pouvait ressentir le trou béant dans le cœur de son meilleur ami depuis que sa femme avait perdu la mémoire. Cependant, il en avait marre de voir son ami enfermé dans une telle souffrance. Il décida alors de mettre au point un stratagème visant à faire retrouver la mémoire à Sarah. Il ne savait pas vraiment par où commencer, mais sa détermination était désormais sans faille. Chuck allait retrouver sa femme, et ils vivront heureux.

Dans l'avion, Sarah eut d'autres flashs, mais elle était éveillée lorsqu'ils apparurent devant ses yeux. « Mince, ça ne s'arrange pas… » pensa-t-elle. Elle vit ce qui ressemblait à une arme chimique et elle se vit en train d'embrasser Chuck. Elle vit ensuite une vendeuse de sandwich, très mignonne, et elle ressentit un profond sentiment de jalousie. Elle vit également une maison blanche aux volets rouges, entourée d'une palissade… Et Chuck dans un compartiment de train, lui faisant l'amour passionnément. « Tout cela est vraiment étrange, songea-t-elle. Les images ont l'air si réelles, comme des souvenirs… ». Mais Sarah fut tirée de ses pensées, car l'avion était déjà sur le point d'atterrir.


	10. Chapter 10

Morgan réfléchissait toujours à la manière dont il pouvait procéder pour rendre à son meilleur ami la femme de sa vie, lorsqu'il eut une idée : « Il faut que j'éloigne Chuck d'ici un instant », pensa-t-il.

« Hey mon pote ! le héla Morgan, tu veux bien me rendre un service ? ».

« Bien sûr Morgan, tout ce que tu veux ! lui répondit Chuck, heureux que son meilleur ami le tire de ses pensées qui commencèrent à devenir vraiment noires. Que puis-je faire pour toi ? ».

« Tu pourrais me préparer un sandwich et me ramener une bière, s'il-te-plaît ? Je meurs de faim, et tu sais que je n'ai pas les idées claires lorsque mon estomac n'est pas satisfait ! » lui expliqua Morgan d'un ton innocent.

« A tes ordres, chef, je vais te préparer le meilleur sandwich que tu n'aies jamais mangé ! s'exclama Chuck. C'est exactement la distraction dont j'avais besoin » avoua-t-il enjoué.

« Merci Chuck, t'es un frère ! » répondit Morgan reconnaissant.

Il attendit ensuite que Chuck se soir suffisamment éloigné et appela le Général Beckman :

« Au rapport Mr Grimes » répondit le Général surprise par cet appel incongru.

« Général, je voulais savoir s'il était possible d'avoir des nouvelles de Sarah, ou d'organiser une rencontre entre elle et Chuck. Vous savez, depuis ce qui s'est passé avec Quinn, Chuck n'est plus le même. Mais depuis que Sarah a téléchargé l'intersecret, son état s'est nettement dégradé. Je connais Chuck depuis vingt-cinq ans, et je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel. Il s'est renfermé sur lui-même, il veut donner l'impression qu'il maîtrise la situation, mais je sens bien qu'au fond de lui, il perd pieds chaque jour un peu plus… Nous devons l'aider Général ».

« Eh bien Mr Grimes, j'apprécie que vous vous inquiétiez autant pour Chuck, répondit le Général avec sollicitude. Je n'aurais jamais pensé dire ça un jour, mais je dois admettre que vous avez raison. Je suis d'accord avec vous, l'état de Chuck est préoccupant ».

« Est-il possible que la CIA fasse un petit effort pour le bien-être de l'un de ses meilleurs agents ? » demanda timidement Morgan.

« Eh bien je ne pense pas que mes supérieurs accepteraient, même pour Chuck. Heureusement, je suis en mesure de vous assurer que vous aurez des nouvelles de Sarah dans moins d'une heure. Je ne suis pas autorisée à vous en dire plus pour le moment, je vous demanderais donc de me croire sur parole Mr Grimes ».

« Oh… Très bien, merci Général » répondit Morgan ahuri.

Clic.

« Bizarre, pensa Morgan, vraiment bizarre. J'ai rarement vu le Beckman aussi compréhensive. Et puis c'est quoi cette histoire avec Sarah ? Ça ne sent pas bon tout ça… Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond là-dedans » pensa-t-il avec inquiétude. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de s'attarder plus longtemps sur cette conversation, si suspecte soit-elle, car Chuck revenait déjà, une assiette à la main. Elle contenait un magnifique sandwich et une bière fraîche.

« Monsieur est servi, annonça Chuck en jouant les serveurs du dimanche. Bah, qu'est-ce-qui t'arrives Morgan ? T'en fais une tête ! T'as vu un fantôme ou quoi ? » rigola Chuck.

« Hein ? répondit Morgan en sursautant. Oh, non, désolé. C'est toute cette mission qui me travaille. J'essaye de trouver une piste supplémentaire, un détail que j'aurais négligé… » mentit-il.

« Et tu as trouvé quelque chose ? Une illumination, peut-être ? » ajouta Chuck d'un air moqueur.

« Non, rien, mais je ne désespère pas mon pote ! » répondit Morgan d'un ton léger.

« Tu veux faire un jeu de société en attendant les consignes de Beckman ? » proposa Chuck.

« Ouais, excellente idée Chuck ! Comme au bon vieux temps pas vrai ? » répondit Morgan une pointe e nostalgie dans la voix.

Lorsqu'il parlait du bon vieux temps, il évoquait les retours de missions difficiles avec Sarah, Chuck et Casey, à l'époque où Carmichael Industries était au top de sa forme. Ils avaient alors pour habitude de jouer à un jeu de société autour d'une pizza. C'était pour eux un moyen d'être ensemble et de refaire le monde. Ils se mirent donc à jouer en évitant soigneusement les sujets sensibles. Ils étaient en train de faire une partie d'Uno, lorsque l'alarme du Château retentit. Quelqu'un entrait, mais visiblement pas par effraction. Chuck et Morgan s'empressèrent de ranger le jeu de société, puis attendirent innocemment que la personne ayant activé le déverrouillage de la porte d'entrée grâce à la reconnaissance digitale se manifeste. Les deux acolytes étaient maintenant nerveux.

C'est alors qu'ils virent entrer le Général Beckman, soutenant difficilement Sarah, qui avait fait un malaise à la sortie de l'avion.

« Mon Dieu, Sarah ! » s'écria Chuck en accourant vers elle.

Il tourna vers le Général un regard à la fois interrogateur et inquiet, avant de porter Sarah dans la chambre qu'il avait aménagé avec Morgan pour leur mission. Il la déposa délicatement sur son lit de camp, la recouvrit d'une couverture et s'assura qu'elle dormait profondément avant de rejoindre Morgan et le Général dans la pièce d'à côté.

« Général, que se passe-t-il ? demanda Chuck complètement paniqué. Pourquoi Sarah est-elle dans cet état ? C'est en rapport avec sa mission ? ».

« Calmez-vous agent Bartowski. J'ai besoin de vous avec toute la clairvoyance et les compétences dont vous disposez. Ce n'est pas tout-à-fait à cause de sa mission que l'agent Walker est dans cet état. Nous pensons qu'il s'agit de l'intersecret » annonça gravement le Général.

Cette nouvelle fit l'effet d'une bombe dans le cœur de Chuck. Il se sentait maintenant coupable, et il ressentait désormais toute l'intensité des sentiments qu'il avait refoulé depuis le départ de Sarah qui lui tombait progressivement dessus…

« L'intersecret… réussit-il à prononcer, sous le choc. Que se passe-t-il avec l'intersecret ? ».

« Nous l'ignorons agent Bartowski, mais j'ai dessaisie l'agent Walker de sa mission tant qu'elle est dans cet état, et je fais de même pour vous ».

« Quoi ?! répondit Chuck interloqué. Mais Général, nous sommes prêts du but avec les hommes de Shaw ! On ne peut pas abandonner maintenant ! ».

« Nous n'abandonnons pas Chuck, mais pour l'instant, l'agent Walker est notre priorité absolue. Votre nouvelle mission est de trouver ce qui provoque ces malaises chez Sarah ».

« Vous connaissez mon point de vue sur le sujet Général. Cette version de l'intersecret est très dangereuse, je vous avais prévenu… » rétorqua-t-il furieux à présent.

« Nous pensons que ça va au-delà de ça, agent Bartowski. Est-il possible qu'il y ait un dysfonctionnement dans votre programmation ? ».

« Non, c'est impossible » répondit Chuck assurément.

« En êtes-vous bien certain agent Bartowski ? N'est-il pas possible que vous ayez commis une petite erreur ? Vous étiez préoccupé et sous pression ce jour-là… Je ne vous accuse pas, mais… ».

« Général, la coupa Morgan outré, sauf votre respect, je puis vous assurer que Chuck est le meilleur programmateur du monde entier. Je le connais depuis assez longtemps pour vous assurer qu'il ne fait jamais aucune erreur dans ce domaine. De plus, il savait qu'il le programmait pour Sarah, et connaissant les sentiments qu'il a pour elle, je suis en mesure de vous certifier qu'il a redoublé de vigilance afin de ne commettre vraiment aucune erreur. Il n'aurait jamais fait quelque chose qui aurait pu blesser Sarah… ».

« J'entends bien, Mr Grimes, et je suis d'accord avec vous, mais quelque chose ne va pas dans cet intersecret. Désolée de vous demander ça, agent Bartowski, mais est-il possible que vous ayez ajouté des fonctionnalités à l'intersecret qui n'étaient pas prévu dans le projet d'origine ? » demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Chuck.

« Non, absolument pas Général » répondit celui-ci le cœur vide.

« Et n'est-il pas possible que vous ayez tenté de faire retrouver la mémoire à Sarah sur votre histoire par le biais de l'intersecret ? ».

« Non, Général, bien sûr que non… répondit tristement Chuck. Mais… attendez, dit-il soudain avec espoir. Elle se souvient de quelque chose ? ».

« Je ne sais pas, agent Bartowski, mais c'est fort probable. Le mieux, c'est que vous lui demandiez en personne à son réveil. Quoi qu'il en soit, il est important que l'agent Walker soit remise sur pieds, et vite. Je vais faire venir les meilleurs médecins certifiés par la CIA pour l'examiner » annonça le Général en saisissant son téléphone.

« Si vous permettez Général, j'aimerais faire appel à Ellie et Deavon. Vous savez tout aussi bien que moi que seule ma sœur a été capable d'élucider les mystères du fonctionnement de l'intersecret, là où vos meilleurs programmateurs et médecins ont échoué… ».

« Cela me semble judicieux, en effet » répondit le Général.

Chuck prit alors son téléphone et composa le numéro de sa sœur.

Bip, bip… Clic.

« Allô », répondit-elle presque aussitôt.

« Salut Ellie, c'est Chuck, comment tu vas ? »

« Chuck ! Très bien et toi ? Ça fait un bail qu'on ne s'est pas parlé ! Alors, dis-moi, Qu'est-ce-que tu deviens ? » le questionna Ellie ravie de cet appel.

« Ellie, j'ai pas vraiment le temps de répondre à tes questions maintenant. J'ai besoin de toi, et de Deavon… » annonça-t-il à sa sœur de but en blanc.

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce-qui se passe Chuck ? » demanda Ellie inquiète maintenant.

Soudain, Sarah se mit à gémir, puis hurler en se tordant de douleur. Chuck se précipita à ses côtés, et la regarda se recroqueviller la tête entre ses mains.

« Chuck ? C'est Sarah que j'entends derrière ? » demanda Ellie soupçonneuse.

« Oui sœurette, c'est elle, c'est compliqué à expliquer mais euh… Comment dire ? Je lui ai programmé une nouvelle version de l'intersecret, mais quelque chose ne va pas. Elle a des maux de tête atroces ! Aide-moi Ellie, je t'en supplie ! » la supplia Chuck désemparé.

« Ok, Chuck, qu'attends-tu de nous exactement ? ».

« Je voudrais que Deavon et toi me rejoigniez ici, à Burbank, pour examiner Sarah ».

« Mais Chuck, d'après ce que j'ai entendu, Sarah a besoin de soins immédiatement » répliqua Ellie paniquée.

Chuck se retourna alors vers le Général :

« Général, le gouvernement est-il prêt à tout pour sauver Sarah ? ».

« Affirmatif Chuck ».

« Est-il possible de mettre un jet et du matériel médical à disposition d'Ellie et Deavon ? » demanda Chuck.

« Absolument, agent Bartowski, je la mets tout de suite en relation avec nos meilleurs médecins afin qu'ils lui préparent tout ce dont elle a besoin ».

« Merci Général, répondit Chuck reconnaissant. Ellie, tu as entendu Beckman ? ».

« Oui Chuck, on prépare nos affaires. On sera prêt à décoller dans trente minutes ».

« Merci Ellie, t'es un ange. A toute à l'heure ».

Clic.

Quelque peu soulagé, Chuck pouvait maintenant s'occuper pleinement de Sarah. Il lui prit la main afin de la rassurer : elle était gelée. Il fit alors signe à Morgan de lui apporter une autre couverture. Celui-ci s'exécuta sans broncher. Chuck était maintenant seul avec elle, le Général étant en train de coordonner les opérations avec Ellie et Deavon. Elle semblait un peu apaisée désormais, mais elle continuait de grelotter, ce qui la réveilla :

« Chuck… » murmura-t-elle.

« Hey, Sarah, ne t'inquiètes pas je suis là. Comment tu te sens ? ».

« J'ai mal à la tête, et j'ai un peu la nausée, avoua-t-elle fébrile. Et puis il y a ces rêves aussi… ».

« Des rêves ? Quels rêves Sarah ? » demanda Chuck dont l'angoisse ne faisait que grandir.

« Eh bien en fait, cela ressemble plus à des flashs » expliqua-t-elle.

« qu'est-ce-que tu as vu ? ».

« Je vois souvent une maison aux volets rouges et une petite palissade tout autour, un mariage sur une plage, je me vois en train de t'embrasser devant ce qui ressemble à une bombe chimique… Qu'est-ce-que ça veut dire d'après toi ? ».

Chuck sentit son cœur se soulever. Elle était en train de se souvenir ! Il reprit soudain espoir et il sentit son cœur s'emplir d'une chaleur nouvelle.

« Tu as vu autre chose, Sarah ? » demanda-t-il curieux.

Oui, il y a plein d'autres images ! Je vois plein de missions, un costume de danseuse du ventre, un magasin de vente de saucisses… Tout ça n'a vraiment aucun sens ! ».

« Si, Sarah, tout ça a au contraire beaucoup de sens » répondit Chuck, les yeux remplis de larmes.

« Qu'est-ce-que ça veut dire ? » demanda Sarah surprise.

« Tu te souviens de tout ce que je t'ai raconté sur notre histoire sur cette plage à Malibu ? ».

« Oui, très bien, mais quel rapport avec mes flashs Chuck ? ».

« Tu es en train de retrouver la mémoire, Sarah. Toutes ces images illustrent notre histoire, tout ce qui s'est passé ces cinq dernières années. Ce sont des images de ta vie, de notre vie… » expliqua Chuck ému.

« Tu veux dire que je suis en train de me souvenir ? » demanda Sarah ébahie.

« Oui Sarah, c'est exactement ce que je pense » répondit Chuck.

« Mais pourquoi c'est si douloureux ? Et pourquoi je n'arrête pas de vomir ? » demanda-t-elle quelque peu perdue.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais Ellie et Deavon sont en route pour venir t'examiner. Ils seront là d'ici une heure ou deux. En attendant, tu devrais te reposer » lui conseilla-t-il.

« D'accord, répondit-elle désorientée. Chuck ? ».

« Oui Sarah ? ».

« Tu veux bien rester avec moi ? » demanda-t-elle embarrassé.

« Bien sûr, je suis là ne t'inquiètes pas. Je reste auprès de toi » répondit Chuck avec tendresse.

Sarah s'endormit alors rassurée, serrant la main de Chuck contre elle. Morgan revint avec la couverture peu de temps après. Il enveloppa Sarah dedans, demanda à Chuck s'il avait besoin de quoi que ce soit d'autre, avant de retourner auprès du Général Beckman afin de donner un coup de main pour préparer l'arrivée d'Ellie et Deavon. De nouveau seul, Chuck contempla Sarah avec douceur. Bien qu'elle fût malade, Chuck fut interpellé par sa beauté éblouissante. Il se sentait maintenant heureux, apaisé. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien. Il espérait simplement que désormais, Sarah retrouverait suffisamment la mémoire pour donner une seconde chance à leur histoire. Il se rappela alors de ce fameux baiser sur la plage à Malibu, toutes leurs missions, leurs baisers langoureux, leur mariage, leurs soirées trilogies avec Morgan et Alex… Toutes ces petites choses du quotidien qui l'avaient comblé de bonheur. Il se rendit alors compte que tout cela lui avait terriblement manqué, et il comprit qu'il s'était menti à lui-même depuis que Sarah était redevenue l'espionne qu'il avait connue cinq ans auparavant. Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'il faisait semblant d'aller bien, alors qu'il déprimait et qu'il souffrait au plus profond de son être. Il devait admettre qu'il avait refoulé tous ses sentiments, et il se rendit compte que Sarah lui avait terriblement manqué. Et il ne savait pas s'il pourrait supporter à nouveau ce manque, ce vide qui avait été en lui tout ce temps-là. La seule chose qui le rassurait, c'est que son amour pour Sarah était intact et que peut-être, dans quelques temps, elle ressentirait à nouveau l'amour qu'elle avait eu pour lui pas plus tard qu'il y a deux mois…

Le temps passait lentement, trop lentement selon Chuck, et il commençait à s'agiter. Le stress revint, car il ne savait toujours pas ce qui avait mis Sarah dans cet état. Il sentit la culpabilité le gagner peu à peu : « et si tout ça était de ma faute ? S'il y avait effectivement une erreur dans ma programmation de l'intersecret ? » se demanda-t-il de moins en moins sûr de lui. Il espérait que ce n'était pas de sa faute, car si tel était le cas, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais… Plongé à nouveau dans ses idées noires, Chuck sentit l'impatience l'envahir. Il s'apprêtait à demander des nouvelles d'Ellie et Deavon lorsqu'il vit Morgan accourir jusqu'à lui :

« J'ai une bonne nouvelle mon pote ! Ellie et Deavon viennent d'arriver avec le matériel qu'ils avaient demandé. Ils sont prêts à examiner Sarah » annonça joyeusement Morgan.

« Génial, merci Morgan, répondit Chuck avec soulagement. Dois-je leur amener Sarah dans la grande salle ? ».

« Oui, ça serait préférable. Ils ont déjà tout installé. On dirait une vraie chambre d'hôpital, tu verrais ça, c'est dingue ! » lui raconta Morgan excité comme un enfant attendant d'ouvrir ses cadeaux de Noël.

« Je vais voir ça dans deux minutes Morgan, assura Chuck en souriant. Laisse-moi juste le temps de réveiller Sarah ».

« Oh oui bien sûr, prends ton temps mon pote ! ».

Morgan sortit alors de la pièce en esquissant quelques pas de danse. Une atmosphère plus légère s'était désormais installée. Chuck se tourna alors vers Sarah, passa délicatement une main dans ses cheveux, et lui murmura à l'oreille pour un réveil tout en douceur :

« Sarah. Réveilles-toi, Ellie et Deavon sont arrivés, ils sont prêts à t'examiner ».

« Hum… » répondit-elle ensommeillée.

« Tu peux marcher ou tu veux que je te porte ? » demanda Chuck doucement.

« Nausée… J'ai la nausée » arriva-t-elle à prononcer faiblement.

« D'accord, je vais te porter. Laisses-toi faire, ça va aller » répondit Chuck en prenant Sarah dans ses bras, toujours enveloppée dans les couvertures.

Il l'emmena ainsi dans la grande salle où les deux médecins, ainsi que Morgan et le Général l'attendirent. Pour une fois, Morgan n'avait pas exagéré lorsqu'il avait dit à Chuck que la grande salle s'était transformée en une chambre d'hôpital. En effet, un lit mécanisé trônait en plein milieu de la salle, encadrée par des rideaux. Sur les côtés se trouvaient des machines de mesure : tension, rythme cardiaque, pression artérielle et tant d'autres dont Chuck ignorait la fonction. Elles n'attendaient que Sarah pour être branchées. Chuck se dirigea alors vers le lit et y déposa délicatement la femme de sa vie, avec l'aide d'Ellie et Deavon. Une fois celle-ci confortablement installé, Chuck se tourna vers sa sœur et son beau-frère :

« Merci d'être venu vous deux ».

« Il n'y a pas de quoi, répondit Ellie. Tu sais bien que je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi ! ».

« Oui je sais Ellie, mais là c'est Sarah qui a besoin de vous » répliqua Chuck en posant les yeux sur sa femme.

« Quels sont ses symptômes ? » demanda Deavon.

« Elle a des maux de tête atroces, et des nausées aussi. Et puis elle a des flashs de ce qui s'est passé durant les cinq ans qu'elle a passé ici, à Burbank, et que Quinn lui avait fait oublier » expliqua Chuck.

« Attends, tu veux dire qu'elle retrouve la mémoire ? » demanda Ellie ébahie.

« D'après ce qu'elle m'a dit, c'est fortement envisageable, oui. Mais pour l'instant, elle ne voit que des bribes d'images qui n'ont aucun sens pour elle » répondit Chuck en essayant de contenir tout l'espoir qui l'animait en ce moment même.

« Très bien, intervint Deavon en s'adressant à Ellie, je pense que la première chose à faire, c'est de lui faire passer un IRM pour voir si son cerveau a été endommagé par l'intersecret ».

« Mais nous n'avons pas ce type de matériel au Château » l'interpella Chuck inquiet.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Chuck, nous avons tout ce qu'il nous faut » le rassura Ellie en sortant une machine semblable à un rouleau à pâtisserie, qu'elle connecta à un ordinateur.

« Euh… Ellie ? Qu'est-ce-que c'est que ce truc-là ? »

« Ce truc-là, comme tu dis, c'est le futur frangin ! Plus besoin d'énormes machines pour faire passer des IRM. En matière d'imagerie médicale, tu ne peux pas trouver mieux, lui expliqua calmement Ellie. Regarde, lui dit-elle en passant la machine au-dessus de la tête de Sarah. Et voilà notre IRM, lui montra-t-elle en désignant l'ordinateur qui révélait désormais l'activité cérébrale de Sarah. Alors… Voyons ce que nous indique cette nouvelle technologie… Effectivement, l'IRM révèle bien une anomalie. Tu vois cette tâche-là, près du lobe frontal ? Elle indique que Sarah a été soumise à un très grand stress, et d'après la grandeur de la zone atteinte, je dirais que cela dure depuis deux mois environ ».

« Deux mois ? Mais alors, ce n'est pas l'intersecret qui est en cause ? ».

« Non, en effet, les maux de tête ont commencé bien avant cela, tu ne l'as jamais entendu s'en plaindre ? Elle ne souffrait pas de vertiges, par exemple ? » demanda Ellie à son frère.

« Non, non, rien de tout ça, mais tu sais, Sarah n'est pas du genre à se plaindre de quoi que ce soit, ou à montrer qu'elle a de faiblesses ».

« Je vois, répondit Ellie en réfléchissant, quelque chose aurait pu la contrarier ? ».

« Non, je ne crois pas » répondit Chuck perdu.

« D'accord. Bon, avant de faire des examens approfondis sur son cerveau et sur une possible implication de l'intersecret dans ses malaises, je suggère de faire un bilan sanguin. Nous saurons alors si elle possède des carences en minéraux par exemple. Quelques fois, le manque de minéraux peut provoquer des maux de tête car le cerveau a besoin de certains minéraux afin de fonctionner correctement, comme le potassium et le magnésium, par exemple » expliqua Ellie.

« De plus, une analyse de sa glycémie nous dira si elle est en hypoglycémie, ce qui pourrait provoquer ses nausées » ajouta Deavon.

« Faites toutes les analyses qu'il faudra, mais trouvez ce qui provoque ces malaises chez l'agent Walker, ordonna le Général Beckman. Ellie, Deavon, vous avez carte blanche. La santé de l'agent Walker est devenue la priorité nationale ».

« A vos ordres, Général, répondirent en cœur les deux médecins, nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour sauver Sarah » ajouta Ellie.

« Bien. Agent Bartowski, puis-je vous dire un mot en privée ? » demanda le Général.

« Bien sûr, répondit Chuck en suivant le Général dans une salle d'interrogatoire. Prenez bien soin d'elle, et prévenez-moi quand vous aurez du nouveau » ajouta Chuck en se tournant vers sa sœur.

« Comptes sur nous » répondit Ellie avec douceur.

Chuck tourna les talons et découvrit Morgan, attendant sagement dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

« Chuck, commença gravement le Général, nous avons du nouveau sur votre mission en cours. Nous avons pu identifier les parents biologiques de Joshua Ross. Vous aviez raison, agent Bartowski, il y a bien un complot qui se prépare mais nous ne connaissons pas encore l'identité de la personne qui est derrière tout ça, ni celle de la cible » expliqua le Général.

« Shaw voulait détruire la CIA, donc je suppose que c'est toujours la cible… » suggéra Chuck.

« Peut-être, mais nous pensons plutôt qu'il s'agit d'une cible isolée au sein de la CIA » rétorqua le Général inquiète.

« Qu'est-ce-qui vous fait dire cela général ? » demanda Chuck curieux.

« Eh bien, les parents de Joshua Ross sont Marissa et David Graham » annonça-t-elle.

« Attendez. Graham, comme Langston Graham, le chef de la CIA ? Celui-là même qui a ordonné à Sarah de tuer Evelyn Shaw lors de son test rouge ? » demanda Chuck avec inquiétude.

« Précisément, agent Bartowski, acquiesça Beckman, David Graham est le frère de Langston Graham et il travaille également pour la CIA. Il est beaucoup mieux placé que son frère dans la hiérarchie puisqu'il est chargé de transmettre tous les rapports de mission au gouvernement, et en particulier au président des Etats-Unis. Il est le lien existant entre la CIA, la NSA et Langlee. Il est certainement l'homme le plus précieux des Etats-Unis, puisqu'il connaît tous les secrets de la CIA, la NSA et le gouvernement, même les mieux gardés. ».

« J'imagine que David Graham travaille avec d'autres agents, il n'est pas le seul à connaître ces secrets ? » demanda Chuck.

« C'est exact, Chuck, David Graham avait bien des hommes sous son commandement, et chacun ne connaissait qu'une petite partie des secrets d'Etat, ce qui lui permettait de conserver l'intégrité de chaque secret s'il mourrait ou été torturé » expliqua Beckman.

« Sait-on qui ils sont ? » demanda Chuck songeur.

« Non, personne ne le sait hormis Graham lui-même » répondit Beckman.

« Alors David Graham serait ici visé ? Mais comment a fait Shaw pour monter Joshua contre son propre père ? ».

« Eh bien je suppose que Joshua était tenu à l'écart des secrets de famille, puisqu'autant son père que son oncle travaillaient sur des affaires confidentielles. J'imagine que cela a suffi pour entretenir la haine d'un adolescent qui a passé sa vie à chercher son père… ».

« Oui, ça paraît logique. Il s'est toujours senti seul, rejeté… répondit Chuck. Mais est-il possible qu'il ait découvert quelque chose sur les activités de son père ? Il est devenu un hacker afin de retrouver ses parents biologiques après tout… A-t-il essayé de pirater le système informatique de La CIA ? »

« oui, en effet agent Bartowski, nos serveurs indiquent que quelqu'un a réussi à briser nos pare-feu et à entrer dans l'ordinateur de David Graham, ce qui, je ne vous le cache pas, est très dangereux pour toute notre organisation ».

« Vous pensez que Joshua est à la recherche de ses parents ? » questionna Chuck peu convaincu.

« C'est exact, et nous devons le retrouver au plus vite ! Cet homme est très dangereux » s'exclama Beckman.

« Hum… Je ne pense pas que Graham soit vraiment en danger… » répondit simplement Chuck.

« Qu'est-ce-qui vous fait penser ça agent Bartowski ? C'est la piste la plus prometteuse que nous ayons pourtant… » dit le Général surprise par la réaction de Chuck.

« Je pense que Joshua ne cherche pas son père, mais plutôt les hommes qui sont sous son commandement » annonça Chuck énigmatique.

« Continuez, agent Bartowski » le convia le Général.

« Eh bien, nous savons qu'il est engagé par l'Alliance maintenant, il est donc sous les ordres de Shaw et partage sa quête. Ce qui l'intéresse, ce sont les dossiers révélant l'identité de la personne ayant ordonné le meurtre d'Evelyn Shaw. De plus, on sait qu'il a piraté le système informatique de son père. Je pense donc qu'il connaît depuis longtemps l'identité de ses parents et de son oncle, ainsi que la fonction qu'ils occupent au sein de la CIA. Sachant que son oncle est mort, Joshua s'est dit que seul son père pourrait lui fournir les informations dont il a besoin, mais s'attaquer directement à lui serait une mission suicide car je suppose que c'est un homme très surveillé et protégé. En piratant l'ordinateur de son père, Joshua a donc dû apprendre qu'il avait des hommes sous son commandement et que chacun d'eux tient une place importante dans son organisation. Moi, si j'étais lui, je chercherais plutôt à retrouver ces hommes afin de les capturer et les torturer… Ils sont plus faciles à approcher… » expliqua Chuck.

« Je dois dire que vous m'impressionnez ces derniers temps, Chuck » avoua le Général.

« Eh bien en fait, c'est assez logique comme raisonnement quand on y pense ! » répondit Chuck modeste, mais néanmoins flatté.

« Arrête de te sous-estimer mon pote ! » lança Morgan, pas peu fier d'être le meilleur ami d'un espion d'une telle envergure.

« Général, continua Chuck en regardant Morgan avec bienveillance, est-il possible de connaître l'identité des hommes de David Graham ? ».

« J'ai bien peur que cette information soit classée secret défense, Chuck, même pour un Général… » avoua-t-elle embarrassée.

« Mais vous avez des relations n'est-ce pas ? Dites-moi que vous en avez, je vous en supplie général, car si ma théorie s'avère vraie, Sarah aussi est en danger, et nous savons tous qu'elle n'a jamais été aussi vulnérable qu'en ce moment… ».

« J'en ai bien conscience Chuck, répondit le Général d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante. Il y a bien quelqu'un que je pourrais contacter pour ce genre de mission officieuse, mais je dois d'abord passer un certain nombre de coup de téléphone à Washington afin de couvrir mes arrières si quelque chose tourne mal. Cela risque de prendre un peu de temps » expliqua calmement le Général.

« Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect Général, le temps c'est la seule chose que nous n'avons pas. Je pense que Joshua est déjà sur la trace de ces hommes ! » rétorqua-t-il avec vigueur.

« Je ferais de mon mieux pour obtenir ces informations dans les plus brefs délais agent Bartowski, mais pour cela, je dois me rendre à Washington immédiatement. Restez ici avec Grimes et assurez la protection de Sarah. Prévenez-moi lorsque votre sœur aura découvert quelque chose. Je vous contacterais pour vous transmettre les ordres » ordonna Beckman en quittant la salle.

Lorsque le Général Beckman eut quitté la pièce, Chuck s'assit lourdement sur la chaise qui se trouvait juste à côté de lui, et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Morgan s'avança vers lui, posa une main sur son épaule en guise d'encouragement et lui dit simplement :

« Waouh, quelle histoire de fou ! C'est dingue tout ça ! Mais tu sais quoi Chuck ? Tu es un super espion ! Tu n'as pas besoin de l'intersecret. Vraiment, tu es incroyable ! » s'esclaffa-t-il afin de remonter le moral de son meilleur ami.

« Merci Morgan, mais j'ai cette désagréable impression que votre sécurité à tous repose sur mes seules épaules… C'est épuisant » avoua-t-il avec lassitude.

« Je comprends, mon pote. Mais hey, tu n'es pas seul ! Je suis là moi ! Et je pourrais certainement t'aider si tu me dis quoi faire… » répondit Morgan d'un ton encourageant.

« Oui, heureusement que tu es là Morgan, répondit Chuck avec reconnaissance. Je ne pourrais pas y arriver sans toi ».

« T'inquiètes pas, je ne t'abandonnerais jamais ! ».

« Je sais, Morgan » répondit Chuck en esquissant un sourire penaud.

« Chuuuck ! » appela soudainement Ellie.

Chuck se leva d'un bond et courut jusque dans la grande salle, suivi de près par Morgan. Il vit alors Sarah s'agiter sur son lit en gémissant de douleur, les sourcils froncés :

« Elle est en train d'avoir des flashs, annonça Ellie. C'est ce qui lui crée tous ces maux de tête. Tu vois, lui montra-t-elle, la tâche s'est agrandi depuis qu'elle a commencé à s'agiter ».

« Tu sais ce qui provoque ces flashs, Ellie ? » demanda Chuck inquiet.

« Pas encore, mais on y travaille avec Deavon » répondit-elle.

« Et l'intersecret ? » demanda encore Chuck.

« Il semblerait qu'il ait effectivement un rôle là-dedans, avoua Deavon, mais on ne sait pas encore comment il provoque tous ces flashs ».

« D'accord, que disent vos analyses sanguines ? ».

« Elle est en légère hypoglycémie, mais rien d'alarmant ou qui pourrait générer de tels symptômes » répondit Ellie.

« D'accord, continuez à chercher, ordonna Chuck. Je reste auprès d'elle » ajouta-t-il en lui prenant la main.


	11. Chapter 11

Sarah somnolait. Elle entendait la voix douce de Chuck qui lui disait que tout allait bien, mais aussi celles d'Ellie et Deavon cherchant ce qui pouvait bien provoquer ces malaises et ces flashs. En fond sonore retentissait le bruit régulier et rassurant des appareils de mesure. Elle voulait se réveiller, les remercier d'être tous là pour elle, et de vouloir la sauver à tout prix, mais ses paupières restèrent closes, trop lourdes pour être soulevées. Elle en avait pourtant envie, mais son esprit était trop captif. Des dizaines d'images défilèrent devant ses yeux, des images de sa vie avec Chuck, paraît-il. Elle se rendit compte qu'avec lui à ses côtés, elle avait été heureuse. Elle avait connu la joie d'avoir une vraie famille et des amis qui tenaient à elle pour autre chose que ses talents d'espionne. Elle réalisa également grâce à ces flashs, que si elle était encore en vie aujourd'hui, c'est parce que Chuck avait veillé sur elle à chaque instant. On lui avait toujours appris que laisser ses sentiments interférer dans une mission était dangereux, mais d'après ce qu'elle voyait en cet instant précis, ses sentiments l'avaient plutôt gardée en vie. Elle devait admettre que Chuck est un homme hors norme à tout point de vue : en fait, il n'était pas aveuglé ou paralysé par ses sentiments. Son amour pour elle le rendait plus fort, ses intuitions étaient plus affûtées et sa détermination décuplée. Il était un bon espion grâce à son amour pour elle. Mais ce qui transparaissait bien plus à travers ces flashs, c'est que Sarah, elle aussi, était devenue bien meilleure grâce à ses sentiments. Elle se faisait appelée « le travestit blond au poing d'acier » en Thaïlande car elle avait refait le portrait de tous ceux qui l'avaient empêchée de retrouver Chuck, alors capturé par le Belge pour tous les secrets qu'il avait dans la tête. Mais plus important encore, Sarah savait à présent qu'elle aimait toujours Chuck. Contrairement à ce qu'elle lui avait dit avant de se lancer à la poursuite de Nicholas Quinn, elle n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer et elle le ressentait désormais. Bien qu'elle dormait, elle ressentait la chaleur de son amour pour Chuck envahir son cœur. Cependant, quelque chose l'interpellait : les images qu'elle voyait dans ses flashs avaient changé. Elles n'étaient plus centrées sur le bonheur et l'amour qu'elle avait pour Chuck. Elle voyait maintenant des souvenirs beaucoup plus intimes : le jour où Ellie a annoncé à Chuck qu'elle était enceinte, tous les évènements marquants survenus durant sa grossesse, son accouchement, la croissance de la petite Clara, ainsi que cette fameuse mission à South Beach où Sarah elle-même s'était demandée si elle n'était pas enceinte. Elle vit également ce jour où elle interrompit une conversation à propos de l'avenir de Carmichael avec Chuck parce qu'elle avait eu soudainement envie de vomir. Puis le test de grossesse qui avait mis fin à ses inquiétudes apparut devant ses yeux, indiquant qu'elle n'était finalement pas enceinte. Néanmoins, la dernière image qu'elle vit fut la plus violente, bien plus douloureuse que toutes les autres et elle restait devant ses yeux pendant une éternité : Landon, Lane, Lawrence, Levi, Lewis et Liam. Cette liste de prénoms restait gravée dans sa mémoire, comme si son esprit tenait absolument à ce qu'elle s'en souvienne.

La douleur s'intensifia et devenait insupportable, même pour une espionne entrainée à résister à la torture. Sarah sortit alors de son sommeil agité et vit le regard rongé d'inquiétude de Chuck. Il pleurait, les larmes roulaient silencieusement sur ses joues. Sarah ne réalisa pas tout de suite qu'elle pouvait parler, son esprit étant encore absorbé par cette liste de prénoms. Elle ne pensait plus qu'à Chuck, et bien qu'il pleurait, elle le trouvait adorable.

« Chuck ? » réussit à prononcer Sarah.

« Sarah ! s'exclama-t-il heureux qu'elle soit réveillée. Comment tu te sens ? » s'enquit-il de demander.

« J'ai encore un peu mal à la tête, mais sinon je dirais que ça va, répondit-elle. Mais Chuck, tu pleures ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle.

« Oh… Désolé, répondit-il gêné en essuyant une larme qui roulait sur sa joue. Tu as hurlé de douleur pendant presque une heure. Je dois avouer que c'était assez… déchirant à entendre. Tu as eu des flashs c'est bien ça ? ».

« Oui, des dizaines » répondit-elle.

« Tu veux nous les raconter ? » demanda Chuck doucement.

« Eh bien, j'ai vu beaucoup de choses, dit-elle sans vraiment savoir par où commencer. J'ai vu comment nous nous sommes rencontrés, nos missions avec Shaw, Paris, Prague, Budapest… Ce genre de choses. Mais… » s'interrompit-elle soudain, embarrassée.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sarah ? » demanda Chuck inquiet.

« Eh bien… c'est que… » bredouilla-t-elle en regardant tour à tour Ellie, Deavon et Morgan.

« Oh, je vois, comprit soudain Chuck. Dites, ça vous ennuierait de nous laisser seuls un moment ? » demanda-t-il aux autres.

« Non, bien sûr, répondit Ellie. Prenez votre temps » ajouta-t-elle alors qu'elle s'éloignait en compagnie de Deavon et Morgan.

« Ils sont partis maintenant » annonça Chuck d'un ton rassurant.

« Merci. Ce qui m'a frappée dans ces flashs, c'est de voir à quel point tu as su me rendre heureuse. Tu m'as offert tout ce que je n'aurais jamais espéré avoir : des amis, une famille, un toit accueillant et chaleureux. Mais le plus important c'est j'ai réalisé à quel point tu m'aimais et que c'est grâce à cet amour que tu me portais que j'ai survécu à autant de missions. Et plus important encore, j'ai réalisé que l'amour que j'avais pour toi est intact. Je le ressens à nouveau Chuck… » expliqua-t-elle les yeux embués de larmes.

« Waouh… balbutia Chuck sous le choc. Tu n'imagines même pas le soulagement que ça me fait d'entendre ça ! Je pensais t'avoir perdu pour toujours, Sarah… ».

« Chut… répondit-elle en s'asseyant dans son lit. Tout va bien maintenant. Je me souviens de tout ou presque, et je ressens à nouveau tout cet amour et ce bonheur dans lequel on vivait avant que Quinn ne nous gâche la vie… ».

« Oh, Sarah… » répondit simplement Chuck trop heureux pour parler.

Tous deux se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se frôlent. Sarah se souvint alors de toutes ces sensations agréables, comme les baisers de Chuck par exemple. Ils s'embrassèrent alors longuement, chacun préférant les actes à la parole. Ils ne faisaient plus qu'un dans les bas l'un de l'autre, et rien ne semblait avoir changé. C'est comme si Sarah n'avait jamais perdu la mémoire. Ils étaient de nouveau complices comme au premier jour de leur rencontre. Leur étreinte s'arrêta en douceur. Ils se regardèrent un moment, puis Sarah décida de rompre le silence et de parler de son dernier flash :

« Chuck ? Je peux te poser une question ? » demanda-t-elle intriguée.

« Oui, bien sûr » répondit-il en souriant.

« Est-ce que les prénoms Landon, Lane, Lawrence, Levi, Lewis et Liam t'évoquent quelque chose ? ».

Pour la deuxième fois en l'espace de cinq minutes, Chuck sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Cette question fit en lui l'effet d'une bombe. Il regarda Sarah avec amour, espoir et incompréhension. « Non, ce n'est pas possible, ça ne peut pas être ça, pensa-t-il. Et pourtant ça prend tout son sens… ».

« Oh mon Dieu » réussit-il enfin à prononcer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Chuck ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? » demanda Sarah inquiète.

« Cette liste de prénoms de garçons, c'est celle que tu avais choisi lorsque tu croyais être enceinte… Tu m'as avoué ce jour-là que tu avais espéré l'être… ».

« Oh je vois… » dit-elle surprise mais soulagé de mettre une explication logique sur ce flash particulièrement douloureux.

« Ellie, Deavon ? » appela Chuck quelque peu perturbé par les pensées qui fusaient dans son esprit.

« Oui Chuck ? Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Ellie en surgissant à ses côtés.

« Est-il possible que l'intersecret interagisse avec quelqu'un ? » demanda Chuck énigmatique.

« Comment ça ? » demanda Ellie sans vraiment comprendre.

« Est-il possible que l'intersecret puisse communiquer avec quelqu'un ? Grâce à des messages chimiques ou biologiques par exemple ? ».

« Je ne sais pas Chuck, qu'est-ce qui t'amène à te poser cette questions ? ».

« Tu pourrais faire passer un test de grossesse à Sarah ? demanda-t-il en éloignant sa sœur de sa femme. Par prise de sang si possible ? ».

« Euh… Chuck, tu peux m'expliquer ? » demanda Ellie décontenancée par la requête de son frère.

« Je ne peux pas t'expliquer tout de suite, fais-moi confiance, s'il-te-plaît Ellie ! » la supplia-t-il.

« D'accord frangin, répondit-elle en peu désorientée. Sarah, je vais avoir besoin de te faire une autre prise de sang. Chuck a une idée derrière la tête, et il veut la vérifier ».

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Sarah curieuse.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée ! avoua Ellie toujours aussi estomaquée. Tu connais mon frère, il veut toujours être sûr que sa théorie tient la route avant de la dévoiler » ajouta-t-elle d'un ton mi moqueur, mi accusateur.

« Je vois ! ricana Sarah. Vas-y, je t'en prie » dit-elle en tendant son bras.

« Je te promets que Deavon et moi allons trouver quelle est la cause de tout ça » promit Ellie en regardant Sarah avec détermination.

« Je sais, Ellie. Dis-moi, comment j'étais avec vous avant que Quinn ne me vole ma vie ? Je veux dire, à quel point j'avais changé par rapport à notre rencontre ? » demanda timidement Sarah.

« Eh bien, tu étais rayonnante ! Tu semblais vraiment heureuse, et puis mon frère et toi formiez un si joli couple, si soudé ! Vous étiez vraiment extraordinaires ensemble, autant dans la vie de tous les jours que comme espions. Je dois t'avouer que l'état de Chuck était vraiment inquiétant depuis ton départ… » ajouta Ellie émue.

« Il devait être déprimé je suppose… J'espère qu'il n'a pas trop mangé de glace… » s'inquiéta Sarah.

« Oh… Je vois que tu as retrouvé la mémoire ! se réjouit Ellie. Non, en fait, c'était tout l'inverse. Il se tuait à essayer de nous faire croire que tout allait bien pour lui, et c'était pire parce qu'il réprimait ses sentiments si violemment… J'imagine qu'il en a payé le prix fort lorsqu'il t'a vu arriver ici… ».

« Oh, je vois… répondit Sarah embarrassée. Tu sais Ellie, ajouta-t-elle en baissant la voix, sur le ton de la confidence, mes flashs m'ont fait prendre conscience que mon amour pour Chuck est toujours là, et je le ressens à nouveau maintenant ».

« C'est formidable Sarah ! s'exclama Ellie en la prenant dans ses bras. Que comptes-tu faire alors ? ».

« Je ne sais pas, tu sais, je suis un peu perturbée par tout ça… » avoua-t-elle.

« Je comprends, la rassura Ellie. T'inquiètes pas, tu as le temps d'y réfléchir ».

« Bon, voilà, les machines effectuent les tests, nous les auront dans quelques minutes, annonça Chuck en interrompant la conversation entre Sarah et sa sœur. C'est incroyable toutes ces machines ! » ajouta-t-il fasciné.

« Bien, et je suppose que tu ne comptes pas nous dévoiler ta petite théorie avant d'avoir les résultats ? ».

« Tu me connais si bien sœurette ! » répondit Chuck d'un air dérisoire.

« Bon, en attendant les résultats, Sarah, tu veux quelque chose à manger ou à boire ? » demanda Ellie.

« Euh… Non merci Ellie, c'est gentil mais je n'ai pas très faim… ».

« Tu devrais manger un peu Sarah, s'inquiéta Chuck, tu es déjà en légère hypoglycémie… ».

« Peut-être plus tard, Chuck, pour l'instant je suis encore un peu nauséeuse… » répondit-elle en faisant une grimace.

« D'accord, mais si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, dis le moi ! ».

« Merci Chuck » répondit-elle avec reconnaissance.

Deavon accouru soudain de la salle d'à-côté, celle qui servait à entreposer les machines pour les examens approfondis.

« Chuck ? Tu peux venir s'il-te-plaît ? » demanda-t-il inquiet.

« Oui bien sûr, répondit Chuck. Je reviens tout de suite Sarah. Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il une fois dans l'autre pièce. Que disent les résultats ? ».

« Je crois que tu devrais regarder par toi-même… » répondit Deavon en lui tendant une feuille sur laquelle étaient fraîchement imprimés les résultats.

Chuck prit la feuille et jeta un coup d'œil aux différents résultats obtenus : la quantité des différentes hormones indiquaient… « Non, c'est impossible » pensa-t-il. Il regarda donc le bilan des examens. Sa respiration devint haletante, il étouffait. Il pâlit, et il sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui.

« Merde ! cria Deavon. Chuck, Chuck réveilles toi ! lui dit-il en lui tapant sur les joues afin de lui faire reprendre conscience. Ellie ! Apporte un verre d'eau tout de suite s'il-te-plaît ! ».

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle quelques secondes plus tard, un verre d'eau à la main. Mon Dieu Chuck ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle.

« Il s'est évanoui après avoir lu les résultats d'analyse… » expliqua Deavon.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'ils disent au juste ces résultats ? » demanda Ellie curieuse.

« Que Sarah est… enceinte… » murmura Chuck en reprenant conscience.

« Quoi ?! Non c'est impossible ! » répondit Ellie sous le choc.

« Waouh la vache ! » articula simplement Deavon.

« Ca explique les nausées à répétition et l'hypoglycémie, en effet, pensa Ellie à voix haute. Qu'est-ce qui t'as mis sur la voie Chuck ? Pourquoi soupçonnais-tu une grossesse ? ».

« Eh bien, Sarah m'a décrit ce qu'elle voyait dans ses flashs, et elle m'a dit qu'ils montraient beaucoup ta grossesse, la naissance de Clara… Et puis elle m'a dit qu'elle a eu un flash beaucoup plus long et douloureux que les autres… Il montrait une liste de prénoms, la liste des prénoms qu'elle avait choisie pour un garçon lorsqu'elle pensait être enceinte… Je me suis dit que ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence… » expliqua-t-il encore sous le choc.

« Waouh, bah ça alors pour une surprise ! Et le père ? » demanda Ellie.

« La page deux indique que c'est moi… » annonça Chuck sans savoir s'il devait se réjouir ou s'inquiéter.

« D'accord, répondit-elle. Tu veux que j'annonce moi-même la nouvelle à Sarah ? ».

« Non, je vais le faire, répondit Chuck. C'est à moi de lui annoncer » ajouta-t-il en se levant.

« Comme tu voudras… » répondit Ellie, admirative devant le courage de son frère.

Chuck s'éloigna en titubant. Il était heureux d'être papa, mais il redoutait plus que tout la réaction de Sarah. « Et si elle ne veut pas du bébé ? C'est encore trop tôt pour elle, c'est vrai, elle vient à peine de retrouver la mémoire… » Pensa-t-il avec angoisse. Lorsqu'il franchit les portes de la grande salle, ses membres se mirent à trembler. Il continua à avancer tant bien que mal jusqu'au lit où Sarah l'attendait avec impatience. Lorsqu'elle vit l'état dans lequel se trouvait Chuck, son angoisse monta d'un cran. Elle s'attendait désormais au pire…

« Chuck ? Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'ont révélé les analyses ? » s'empressa-t-elle de demander.

« Au début, j'ai demandé à faire ces analyses pour me convaincre que mes suppositions étaient infondées. C'est vrai, c'est probablement l'idée la plus dingue que j'ai jamais eue mais… ».

« Chuck ! l'interrompit-elle en lui prenant la main. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Dis-le-moi ! ».

« Sarah… balbutia-t-il. Tu es enceinte ».

« Je suis quoi ? » demanda-t-elle choquée.

« Tu es enceinte… » répéta Chuck en guettant la moindre once de colère ou de désapprobation en elle.

Mais Sarah leva simplement la tête vers Chuck. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et fondit en larmes. Chuck s'était préparé à toutes sortes de réactions, mais celle-ci, il n'y avait pas pensé. Désemparé, il se contenta de prendre Sarah dans ses bras, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre pour la consoler.


	12. Chapter 12

Après quelques instants, Sarah reprit ses esprits. Elle était désormais perdue. En effet, elle ne savait rien faire d'autre que l'espionnage, et en quelques secondes, à l'annonce de sa grossesse, toute sa vie était remise en question. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser de cette nouvelle. Une femme normale aurait probablement été comblée d'apprendre une telle chose, mais elle n'était pas une femme normale. « Je suis Sarah Walker, je suis une espionne ! Qu'est-ce-que je vais bien pouvoir faire d'un bébé ?! » se demanda-t-elle. Elle était d'autant plus bouleversée que cela lui rappelait sa mission à Budapest en 2005, lorsqu'elle avait sauvé la vie de sa petite sœur adoptive, Molly, des mains de Ryker, son ancien mentor. Mais alors qu'elle sentit la panique l'envahir, des images défilèrent devant ses yeux : elle vit la mer et reconnu la plage de Malibu, celle-là même où Chuck lui avait demandé de lui faire confiance, que tout irait bien. Suite à ce flash, Sarah revint à elle et s'aperçut que Chuck la dévisageait avec inquiétude.

« Ca va Sarah ? Tu as eu un flash ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, oui en effet, répondit-elle désorientée. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, celui-ci était vraiment très bizarre » avoua-t-elle.

« Pourquoi ? En quoi ce flash était-il différent des autres ? » s'inquiéta-t-il.

« Eh bien je dois t'avouer que l'annonce de cette grossesse me fait vraiment très peur. Je me suis mise à paniquer, à pleurer… Et puis ce flash est apparu comme pour me calmer, me faire accepter la situation. J'ai vu la plage de Malibu, le moment où tu m'as raconté notre histoire et que tu m'as promis que tout irait bien, là où tu m'as demandé de te faire confiance… C'est comme si ce flash avait pour but de dissiper ma peur… » expliqua Sarah sans grande conviction.

« Waouh… » réussit à prononcer Chuck.

En réalité, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi pensé de cette grossesse et des ces flashs contrôlés. Il semblait tout aussi perdu que Sarah.

« Je sais que c'est absurde, reprit Sarah en voyant l'état de béatitude dans lequel était plongé Chuck. L'intersecret doit probablement me rendre folle… » dit-elle avec un sourire gêné.

Mais Chuck l'écoutait à peine. Il réfléchissait à tellement de choses simultanément qu'il se sentait devenir fou ! Néanmoins, il était heureux d'être papa, même s'il fallait qu'il s'habitue à cette idée.

Tout en regardant Sarah, il repensait à son histoire de « flash déstressant » lorsqu'il eut subitement une idée :

« Non, tu n'es pas folle Sarah. Peut-être que tu as raison au contraire ! » annonça-t-il de but en blanc.

« Que veux-tu dire ? A quoi tu penses Chuck ? » demanda-t-elle curieuse.

« Je ne sais pas trop. Mais je pense qu'il est désormais possible d'éclairer certaines zones d'ombres ! Ellie ? Devon ? » appela-t-il.

« Oui Chuck ! répondit Ellie en surgissant de la pièce d'à-côté, suivie de près par Devon. Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? » demanda-t-elle inquiète.

« Tu sais, je t'avais demandé s'il était possible que quelqu'un ou quelque chose interagisse avec l'intersecret… A ce moment-là, je pensais à une sorte de contrôle à distance par quelqu'un qui convoitait l'intersecret. Mais penses-tu que le bébé pourrait contrôler les flashs de Sarah pour lui transmettre des émotions par exemple ? Existe-t-il un moyen de le vérifier ? ».

« Euh… Je ne sais pas Chuck, répondit Ellie ahurie par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Qu'est-ce-qui te fait penser une chose pareille ? ».

« «Eh bien, Sarah vient d'avoir un flash quelque peu anormal, commença Chuck. Racontes-leur » l'incita-t-il.

« D'accord… Lorsque Chuck m'a annoncé que j'étais enceinte, j'ai paniqué. Vous savez, je viens à peine de retrouver la mémoire, c'est déjà en soi plutôt stressant… Tout ça c'est nouveau pour moi, d'autant plus que je suis une espionne depuis toujours, ce n'est pas vraiment dans ma nature de penser à fonder un famille… Bref. Je pensais à tout cela lorsque ce flash est apparu. il montrait la plage de Malibu et Chuck qui me rassurait, qui me demandait de lui faire confiance. C'est bizarre, c'est comme si ce flash avait été choisi pour me calmer… » expliqua Sarah.

« Voilà, reprit Chuck. Et je me demandais si le bébé pouvait être à l'origine de ces flashs, s'il serait possible qu'il utilise l'intersecret comme moyen de communiquer avec Sarah » suggéra-t-il.

« C'est complètement dingue, mais en même temps l'intersecret et une technologie nouvelle, on ne connaît pas encore tous les effets qu'il peut avoir sur celui qui le télécharge. Il faudrait que j'enregistre l'activité cérébrale du bébé, mais pour l'instant, il est beaucoup trop jeune expliqua Ellie. Tu n'es enceinte que de neuf semaines, Sarah » ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers la belle espionne.

« Oh… Je vois » répondit-elle encore sous le choc.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on peut aire en attendant ? » demanda Chuck.

« Il faut laisser faire le temps, répondit Devon. Comment tu te sens Sarah ? ».

« Beaucoup mieux, j'ai moins mal à la tête et les nausées ont disparu pour l'instant » répondit-elle avec soulagement.

« Tu as besoin de beaucoup de repos Sarah, lui conseilla Ellie. Il n'est pas question que tu repartes en mission avant ton accouchement » annonça-t-elle catégorique.

Cette nouvelle plongea Sarah dans un état de torpeur profond. Elle était passé de la plus dangereuse des espionnes a la vulnérable femme enceinte en si peu de temps ! Elle ne savait même pas si elle voulait garder ce bébé… Ellie et Chuck semblaient tellement enthousiastes à l'idée de cette grossesse ! Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû l'être également, mais tout allait beaucoup trop vite pour elle… Elle était perdue.

« Euh… Ellie ? Peux-tu nous laisser seuls un moment s'il-te-plaît ? » demanda-t-il embarrassé par l'excès d'enthousiasme dont faisait maintenant preuve sa sœur à l'idée que son petit frère devienne papa.

« Oh, oui bien sûr Chuck, répondit-elle en se rendant compte que Sarah était mal à l'aise. Appelles-nous quand vous avez fini » ajouta-t-elle en s'éloignant en compagnie de Devon.

« Je suis désolé, s'excusa Chuck, ma sœur a toujours tendance à en faire trop tu sais ! » plaisanta-t-il afin de détendre l'atmosphère.

« Elle est charmante Chuck, et je me souviens à quel point je l'appréciais avant… C'est juste que tout ça va beaucoup trop vite pour moi… ».

« Crois-moi, je te comprends ! assura-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ? » demanda-t-il plus sérieusement.

« Comment ça ? » demanda-t-elle sans vraiment comprendre où Chuck voulait en venir.

« Tu veux garder ce bébé ? »

« Aie-je vraiment le choix ? » demanda-t-elle avec une pointe de sarcasme.

« Bien sûr Sarah. Ecoutes, j'ai bien conscience que tout cela est nouveau. Tu viens juste de retrouver ta mémoire, et maintenant tu apprends que tu es enceinte avant même d'avoir pris le temps de réfléchir à nous deux… Mais je veux que tu saches que j'accepterais ta décision quelle qu'elle soit, et si je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider, tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi ».

« Merci beaucoup Chuck. Il y a effectivement quelque chose que tu peux faire pour m'aider… » annonça-t-elle en se redressant.

Elle l'attira contre elle jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent. Ils restèrent ainsi à s'embrasser pendant quelques minutes. Puis Sarah se recula doucement et plongea son regard bleu océan dans celui de Chuck. En cet instant précis, elle était parfaitement heureuse et calme. La présence de Chuck l'apaisait, elle avait le sentiment de redevenir celle qu'elle était avant sa rencontre avec Nicholas Quinn. Elle passa une main sur son ventre, et elle sentit l'émotion la gagner, mais une émotion nouvelle. Elle n'était plus paniquée ni bouleversée, elle commençait à accepter la présence du bébé. Elle ressentit soudain le besoin de se lever et de marcher, mais elle était encore branchée à tous ces appareils, sans parler de la perfusion qui lui fournissait tous les éléments nutritifs dont elle et le bébé avaient besoin.

« Chuck, tu penses que ta sœur me laisserait prendre un peu l'air ? ».

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle t'en empêcherait. Ellie ? »

« Oui Chuck ? » répondit-elle.

« Tu penses qu'il serait possible que Sarah prenne un peu l'air ? ».

« Comment tu te sens Sarah ? demanda-t-elle en revenant auprès d'elle. Tu as mal à la tête ? Des nausées ? Des vertiges ? ».

« Non, rien de tout cela Ellie, répondit Sarah. En fait, je me sens plutôt bien maintenant. »

« Tu n'as toujours pas faim ? »

« Pas pour l'instant mais je pense que mon appétit va revenir » dit-elle pour la rassurer.

« Bon d'accord, autorisa Ellie en débranchant toutes les machines de son bras. Mais si tu sens le moindre malaise, reviens immédiatement nous voir ! ».

« Entendue Ellie, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps de toute façon. Et puis Chuck sera avec moi » ajouta-t-elle en regardant Chuck tendrement.

« Bon eh bien me voilà un peu rassurée » répliqua Ellie avec un sourire discret.

C'est ainsi que Sarah entraina Chuck hors du Château.

Une fois seule avec Chuck, Sarah pouvait enfin être elle-même et discuter librement avec lui sans être dérangée ou gênée par la présence des autres. Elle prit alors la main de Chuck dans la sienne, geste de tendresse inattendu mais aussi de sécurité au cas où elle aurait un malaise.

« Chuck, commença-t-elle, il faut qu'on parle. Il n'y aurait pas un endroit où on pourrait discuter au calme ? » en regardant l'agitation du Buy More tout autour d'elle.

« Si bien sûr, suis-moi ».

Chuck entraina donc Sarah jusqu'à sa voiture, puis roula tout droit vers sa résidence d'Echo Park. Sarah avança dans le patio, et à mesure qu'elle regardait autour d'elle, les souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire : toutes les fois où Chuck lui avait ouvert son cœur au bord de la fontaine, la réception qu'ils avaient organisés avant leur cérémonie de mariage… La pendaison de crémaillère organisée par Morgan, où Carina, alors infiltrée chez un trafiquant d'armes, avait mis tout le monde en danger… la réception de mariage d'Ellie et Devon aussi, organisée par Chuck dans la précipitation, la réception initiale ayant été gâchée par Ted Roark et ses hommes. Tous les flashs qu'elle avait eu ces derniers jours prirent soudain tout leur sens. Puis tout devint concret lorsqu'elle entra dans l'appartement de Chuck, dans leur appartement. Tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ici lui revint en mémoire, et elle se sentit chez elle, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Chuck, quant à lui, la regardait silencieusement, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Il était à la fois heureux et confus, il craignait beaucoup la conversation à venir. Mais il fut surpris par le sujet que Sarah voulait aborder :

« Chuck, il faut qu'on parle du bébé » lança-t-elle.

« Du bébé ? » demanda Chuck surpris.

« Oui, du bébé. Je sais qu'il y a quelques mois, je pensais être enceinte et je me souviens qu'on en avait parlé ensemble. L'idée nous séduisaient tous les deux, mais… ».

« Mais tu ne veux pas de cet enfant » la coupa Chuck.

« Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles Chuck, bien sûr que je veux de cet enfant ! s'exclama-t-elle enjouée. Je voulais simplement savoir si tu le désirais aussi ? C'est quelque chose qui se décide à deux, tu ne crois pas ? » demanda-t-elle embarrassée.

« Si je veux… » balbutia-t-il.

« Je sais que tout cela est très brutal Chuck, moi aussi je suis un peu perdue… Il y a trois jours, j'étais à l'autre bout du monde à poursuivre des mercenaires, tout en ayant perdu les souvenirs de cinq ans de ma vie, et maintenant que je commence à retrouver ma mémoire et les sentiments que j'avais pour toi, voilà que j'apprends que je vais devenir maman dans quelques mois… Mais même si tout cela est rapide et que j'ai peur, je voulais juste que tu saches que je veux cet enfant et que construire une famille avec toi était ce que je voulais et ce que je veux toujours. Maintenant, si l'idée de construire une famille te fais peur, je comprends et je demanderais à Ellie de faire le nécessaire… ».

« Non, ne dis pas ça Sarah ! répondit Chuck en la serrant dans ses bras. Rien ne pourrait me rendre plus heureux que d'avoir ma propre famille avec toi ! Je veux que tu gardes cet enfant ».

« En es-tu bien certain Chuck ? » demanda Sarah avec espoir.

« Absolument, répondit-il sûr de lui comme jamais. Je serais là pour t'accompagner tout au long de ta grossesse, et pour le reste de notre vie ».

Sarah regarda Chuck en souriant et se jeta à son cou. Elle était soulagée que Chuck ait accepté cette grossesse si inattendue soit-elle. Elle voulait reprendre sa vie d'avant là où Quinn l'avait arrêtée, elle voulait redevenir celle qu'elle avait été. Elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour retrouver la complicité qu'elle avait avec Chuck et sa famille. Elle l'embrassa alors langoureusement, puis lui demanda :

« Tu penses qu'on pourrait revivre notre vie d'avant ? »

« Quand tu parles de notre vie d'avant, tu veux parler de Carmichael Industries ? »

« Entre autre oui ».

« Eh bien oui, mais pour cela il faudrait retrouver Casey, ce qui risque d'être compliqué. Et puis tu es consciente que tu ne peux pas reprendre l'espionnage si tu gardes le bébé ? » demanda Chuck gêné.

« Oui je sais Chuck, c'est juste que notre ancienne équipe me manque… On était si soudés ! Que dirais-tu de transformer Carmichael Industries en entreprise de nouvelles technologies comme tu le voulais ? » proposa Sarah nostalgique

« Tu es vraiment redevenue celle que tu étais avant, remarqua Chuck ému. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies retrouvé la mémoire, moi qui pensais t'avoir perdu pour toujours… ».

« Je suis là, c'est bien moi Chuck, je te le promets » assura Sarah avec douceur et tendresse.

« Je sais que c'est toi, c'est juste que je ne réalise pas encore que j'ai retrouvé ma femme. C'est incroyable ! » dit-il en pleurant.

« Je dois avouer que cela est étrange pour moi aussi, mais je me souviens de presque tout ce qui s'est passé maintenant et je suis certaines que les derniers souvenirs qu'il me manque vont bientôt m'apparaître limpides ».

« Eh bien, je suppose qu'il ne nous reste plus qu'à retrouver Casey ! s'exclama Chuck. Mais avant, je dois régler quelque chose… Viens, on retourne au Château, je dois parler à Beckman ».

Chuck prit Sarah par la main, sortit de l'appartement et se précipita vers sa voiture.


	13. Chapter 13

Alors qu'Ellie et Devon se précipitèrent vers Sarah afin de prendre de ses nouvelles, Chuck, lui, se dirigea vers le Général Beckman. Elle parut soucieuse, ce qui le laissa penser que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Général, il faut que je vous parle » annonça Chuck, déterminé à faire tomber l'organisation montée par Shaw.

« Moi d'abord » répondit-elle gravement en emboitant le pas à Chuck dans la salle de conférence.

« Que se passe-t-il Général, vous avez l'air inquiète… » demanda Chuck maintenant angoissé.

« Une série d'attentats simultanés ont eu lieu un peu partout dans les bases secrètes de la CIA. On déplore peu de victimes, des gardiens pour la plupart, mais des criminels ont profité des explosions pour s'échapper » expliqua calmement le Général.

« Des attentats ? Revendiqués par qui ? combiens de criminels se sont enfuis ? Et surtout, qui sont-ils ? » interrogea Chuck paniqué.

« Les attentats ont été revendiqués, je cite, par « la nouvelle Alliance ». Quant aux criminels, ils sont tous d'anciens membres de l'Alliance, des hommes ayant tous été en contact de près ou de loin avec Daniel Shaw ».

« Non, non, non ! Général il faut les arrêter ! »

« Je suis de votre avis agent Bartowski. Le problème, c'est que nous avons perdu leur trace depuis une heure environ. A l'heure qu'il est, ils sont peut-être déjà dans un avion pour l'étranger, et nous n'avons aucun moyen de les retrouver… » expliqua le Général désormais en colère.

« Non, ils ne quitteront pas le pays, je peux vous l'assurer » répondit Chuck avec un ton calculateur, qui lui ressemblait peu.

« Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûr Chuck ? » demanda Beckman, surprise, mais aussi curieuse.

« Quand je programmais le nouvel Intersecret pour Shaw, j'ai eu le sentiment que tout cela était le commencement de son plan, et que sa réussite reposait entièrement sur son obtention. Quelque chose d'autre se prépare, Général, nous devons agir vite et avec la plus grande prudence » affirma Chuck.

« Qu'est-ce qui se prépare à votre avis ? » s'inquiéta le Général.

« Je ne sais pas… ».

Chuck réfléchit un long moment avant de pianoter sur son clavier d'ordinateur. Il rassembla tous les anciens dossiers de missions que Sarah et lui avaient menés sur l'Alliance et sur Shaw, ce qui ne manqua pas d'interpeller Beckman.

« Que cherchez-vous dans ces anciens dossiers agent Bartowski ? »

« Les réponses à nos questions se trouvent forcément dans un de ces dossiers Général ! Le but de Shaw était de faire tomber la CIA, et maintenant qu'il est mort, je pense que quelqu'un d'autre a été nommé pour prendre la relève, et surtout pour s'assurer que la mission est menée à bien. De plus, je pense qu'ils vont essayer de se venger, c'est pourquoi je pense que nous sommes les prochaines cibles de la Nouvelle Alliance… » expliqua Chuck, concentré sur ses recherches.

« Si ce que vous dites est vrai, il ne nous reste que peu de temps pour échafauder un plan ! » décréta le Général.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai quelques idées en tête afin de tous les faire tomber ! Ca fait des jours que je ne dors plus tellement cette histoire m'obsède ! D'ailleurs, Général, cela m'amène à vous demander… Vous ne prenez jamais de vacances ? Non parce qu'avec ce stress, je sens que mon cerveau va bientôt exploser moi ! »

« Pensez-vous que les criminels prennent des vacances, eux, Mr. Bartowski ?! » demanda le Général indignée.

« Non, mais je pensais juste qu'une fois cette histoire réglée… »

« Eh bien vous pensez mal ! Maintenant, concentrons-nous sur la mission voulez-vous ! » le coupa Beckman.

Chuck fit la moue avant de se remettre au travail. Il ouvrit alors un dossier qu'il avait pris soin de protéger par un mot de passe, ainsi que par ses empreintes digitales. Il invita le Général à en prendre connaissance.

« Que peut bien contenir ce dossier pour qu'il soit si bien protégé ?! » lui demanda le Général, ébahie par tant de précautions.

« Ce dossier regroupe tout ce que nous avons pu récolter comme informations sur Shaw, ainsi que des schémas de mes plans les plus aboutis pour le faire tomber. Des années de recherches et de réflexion sont inscrites dans ce dossier, ce qui en fait probablement le dossier le plus précieux que nous ayons. Depuis toutes ces années, mon seul but est de détruire cette pourriture et tous ceux qui travaillent pour lui » expliqua Chuck avec une rancœur dans la voix qui était assez inhabituelle chez lui.

Lorsque le Général Beckman ouvrit le dossier, elle découvrit des centaines d'informations reliant les différentes missions en rapport avec l'Alliance, de Paris à l'incident de Burbank, tout était consigné et des liens entre ces différentes missions avaient été établies par Chuck sans même que Beckman y ait songé. Elle prit alors conscience du travail titanesque de Chuck, et surtout, elle s'aperçut qu'il avait pris beaucoup de recul par rapport aux missions, ce qui faisait de lui le meilleur visionnaire pour cette mission. Encore une fois, Chuck Bartowski était un atout indispensable pour cette mission.

« Je dois avouer que votre travail est impressionnant agent Bartowski. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas le temps d'examiner chacun de vos plans en détail… Quelle option vous semble la meilleure ? ».

« Je l'ignore Général, mais si j'étais Daniel Shaw, et que je voulais faire tomber la CIA, je chercherais un endroit symbolique, et qui a de l'importance pour frapper. J'ai pensé à Paris, à l'endroit même où sa femme a été tuée, mais cela me paraît trop évident, et trop compliqué au niveau de la logistique pour être plausible. Un autre endroit possible serait le Buy More, le lieu de sa revanche ratée et de sa deuxième humiliation… C'est sûrement l'endroit le plus probable si on y pense : le Château est abandonné depuis des mois, et jusqu'alors, j'étais seul avec Morgan, donc vulnérable… Une dernière option serait qu'ils s'en prennent directement aux locaux de la CIA. C'est une mission suicide, extrêmement dangereuse, culotée, stupide même mais cela reste envisageable, selon moi. Surtout si… ».

« Si quoi Bartowski. Qu'y-a-t-il ? » s'inquiéta Beckman, voyant que Chuck s'était figé.

« Surtout s'il y a des membres de la Nouvelle Alliance infiltrés dans les locaux de la CIA. On doit agir avec beaucoup de prudence, nous ne savons pas à qui nous pouvons faire confiance ! » .

« Très bien, je vais prévenir Washington de ce qu'il se passe. Je vais également passer quelques coups de fils à des personnes fiables, qui rapatrieront des agents triés sur le volet pour protéger le Château. Dans le même temps, prévenez Sarah et les autres, cette situation est beaucoup trop dangereuse, elle doit éclater au grand jour ! » ordonna le Général en s'éloignant, le téléphone à la main.

« A vos ordres Général ».

Chuck prit alors une grande inspiration afin d'avoir les idées claires. Bien qu'il soit maintenant en état d'alerte maximal, Chuck ne s'était jamais senti autant à sa place au sein de la CIA qu'à ce moment précis. « Ma famille, ma femme et mon enfant sont en danger, je dois les protéger. Il est temps de devenir un homme Charles ! ». Sur ces dernières pensées, il s'engagea courageusement dans le début de la traque.

D'un pas assuré, il retrouva Morgan, Ellie, Devon, et Sarah dans la grande salle de conférence, toujours transformée en chambre d'hôpital. Sarah semblait aller mieux, elle souriait et reprenait vie petit à petit. Elle avait une assiette sur les genoux et grignotait quelques frites en riant aux stupides blagues de Morgan, comme au bon vieux temps. Mais lorsqu'elle posa son regard sur Chuck, elle sut immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle se leva doucement, encore un peu fébrile, et s'avança vers son mari le regard interrogateur. Ceci mis fin à la discussion et tout le monde avait le regard rivé sur Chuck. Il avait désormais l'impression que la survie de chaque personne présente dans cette pièce reposait sur ses épaules, et il détestait cela. Lorsque Sarah arriva face à lui, elle lui prit les mains et le regarda furtivement avant de demander :

« Que se passe-t-il Chuck ? Tu sembles préoccupé… ».

« Une série d'attentats a eu lieu il y a quelques heures dans certaines bases secrètes de la CIA, et des prisonniers se sont échappés » résuma-t-il calmement.

« Quels prisonniers Chuck ? Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'est-ce-que tu ne me dis pas ? » s'enquit de demander Sarah qui avait percé son mari à jour.

« Depuis que tu es partie en mission en tant que nouvel Intersecret 4.0, j'ai poursuivi mes recherches sur les hommes de main de Shaw, et avec l'aide de Morgan, j'ai pu accéder à l'identité de 4 agents important dans la hiérarchie de la nouvelle Alliance. L'un d'entre eux se nomme Joshua Ross, et nous avons découvert qu'il est le fils biologique et jusqu'alors insoupçonné de Marissa et David Graham, ce dernier étant le frère de ton ancien patron, Langston Graham… Pour résumer, nous pensons que la nouvelle Alliance veut poursuivre le but de Shaw, c'est-à-dire détruire la CIA et nous avec… ».

« Où est Shaw ? demanda Sarah, déterminée à détruire cette nouvelle Alliance une bonne fois pour toute. Nous devons l'interroger, le forcer à nous donner le nom de tous les agents qu'il a engagé ! ».

« Shaw est mort, Sarah… » annonça Chuck dépité.

« Quoi ?! Mais comment est-ce possible ? » demanda-t-elle ahurie.

Il a été tué ici même, alors que je l'interrogeais. Il est devenu fou et il m'a attaqué. Les agents qui l'ont escorté n'ont pas eu d'autre choix que de l'abattre pour me sauver la vie… » expliqua Chuck embarrassé.

« Ce qui ne nous a pas empêché de progresser sur l'obtention d'informations su son organisation ! » intervint Morgan avec un grand sourire.

Il se dirigea alors vers un clavier d'ordinateur sur lequel il pianota quelques instants afin d'afficher sur les différents écrans le fruit de leurs recherches assidues. Sarah pris conscience de l'ampleur de leur travail et elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une grande fierté d'être mariée à un home aussi dévoué et intelligent. Soudain, alors que Sarah parcourait les documents, elle vit une photo de Joshua Ross, et ceci déclencha immédiatement un flash, dans lequel elle vit son ancien patron. Vint ensuite les photos de nombreux dirigeants de la CIA et membres de l'Assemblée. Lorsqu'elle revint à elle, Sarah se précipita sur la table centrale et appuya sur le bouton de visio-conférence. Le Général Beckman apparut alors à l'écran.

« Général, commença la jeune femme paniquée, je viens juste de flasher sur une photo de Joshua s'apprête à éliminer la famille Graham, ainsi que tous les dirigeants de la CIA ! ».

« Calme-vous agent Walker » quelque peu désarçonnée par la détresse de Sarah.

« Non Général, vous ne comprenez pas ! Les dirigeants de la CIA courent un grand danger, et vous de même… ».

« L'Assemblée est au courant de la menace qui plane sur la CIA, agent Walker. De plus, la sécurité a été renforcée autour de leurs habitations et de leurs bureaux. Mr Ross serait stupide de tenter une attaque frontale ! » déclara-t-elle avec un léger sourire victorieux.

« Il ne compte pas intervenir de manière frontale, ajouta Chuck d'un air grave. Général, Joshua Ross a suivi le même parcours que moi à Stanford, ce qui en fait un génie de l'informatique. Avant d'attaquer, il va surement s'arranger pour désarmer la CIA et rendre vos agents aveugles… ».

« Très bien, que proposez-vous ? » demanda Beckman contrariée.

« Vous avez besoin de nous Général, nous devons nous rendre à Washington ! lança Chuck. Nous sommes votre seul espoir de survie j'en ai bien peur… ».

« Très bien, je vais prévenir l'Assemblée de votre arrivée. Et je vais rapatrier les agents envoyés pour votre protection rapprochée de Burbank à Washington. Ils vous accueilleront à votre arrivée à l'aéroport et ils vous escorteront jusqu'au QG. » expliqua Beckman.

« Il serait préférable qu'un nombre restreint de personnes soient au courant de notre arrivée, Général. » suggéra Chuck.

« Seules les personnes nécessaires seront au courant, rassurez-vus Chuck », le rassura Beckman.

« Nous serons prêts à décoller dans une demi-heure Général ! » ajouta Sarah, enthousiaste de repartir en mission.

« Sarah, tu ne peux pas les suivre… annonça gravement Ellie. Nous ignorons si ton état va continuer à s'améliorer ou si tu vas de nouveau faiblir. Nous devons te surveiller, ainsi que le bébé… ».

« Dans ce cas, vous resterez au Château et mènerez les opérations depuis Burbank agent Walker », conclua Beckman.

« Mais Général, je ne peux pas rester ici alors que Chuck court un grand danger ! rétorqua la jeune espionne indignée. Il a besoin de renforts pour s'attaquer à des personnes aussi dangereuses que Ross et… »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Sarah, la rassura Chuck, je ne suis pas seul sur cette mission. Et puis je te rappelle que je vais au QG de la CIA, et que tu ne pourras probablement pas trouver plus d'agents au mètre carré que dans cet endroit ! ».

« L'agent Walker a tout de même raison sur un point : vous aurez besoin de renforts. Mes hommes pourront vous escorter de l'aéroport jusqu'au QG, mais une fois sur place, vous serez livrés à vous-mêmes. Rappelez-vous que vous ne pouvez faire confiance à personne là-bas, car on ignore qui est corrompu… » l'avertit le Général.

« Très bien, on échafaude un plan et on vous rappelle, Général ! ».

Clic.

Chuck se tourna vers Sarah et Morgan. Sa femme était inquiète et frustrée d'avoir été évincée de la mission. Cependant, les pensées de Chuck étaient ailleurs. Comment allait-il pouvoir trouver suffisamment de renforts en si peu de temps ? Et des agents de confiance avec ça ! Il savait que cette tâche allait être difficile, lorsqu'il eût soudain une idée.

« Morgan, j'ai un plan ! » annonça-t-il fièrement.

« Je t'écoute mon pote, de quoi as-tu besoin ? ».

« En fait, j'ai une requête assez spéciale, dit-il mi- enjoué, mi- embarrassé. J'aurais besoin que tu demandes à Alex si elle possède un moyen de contacter son père ».

« C'est comme si c'était fait chef ! » répondit Morgan, dont la confiance en son meilleur ami était aveugle.

Morgan partit donc en courant en composant le numéro de téléphone de sa petite amie. Chuck, voyant le mal-être de Sarah, décida d'engager la conversation.

« Ecoutes, Sarah, je sais que tu es inquiète et que tu veux me protéger, mais tout ira bien, je te le promets », la rassura-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas ça, Chuck, enfin pas exactement. Et si vous aviez besoin de l'Intersecret durant la mission ? Et qui te sauvera des méchants lorsque tu auras des ennuis ? Et… ».

« Chérie, je comprends que tu sois inquiète, mais je ne veux pas que tu sois en première ligne ! C'est à mon tour de vous protéger toi et le… bébé… » dit-il surpris par ce qu'il venait de dire.

Tout semblait si réel maintenant qu'il l'avait prononcé à voix haute. Il allait devenir papa, et il devait protéger sa femme et son enfant. Mais que se passerait-il si quelque chose tournait mal à Washington ? Il ne voulait pas que son enfant grandisse ans père, il ne voulait pas que l'histoire se répète. Non ! Cet enfant aura un père, et la famille qu'ils formeront vivra heureuse. Et bien que l'idée de la paternité l'effraye, Chuck était désormais plus motivé que jamais à démanteler la nouvelle Alliance.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Chuck ne s'était même pas aperçut que Sarah argumentait toujours pour rejoindre la mission.

« Chuck ? Chuck ! Tu m'écoutes ?! » finit-elle par demander afin de s'assurer qu'elle ne parlait pas totalement dans le vide depuis 5 minutes…

« Hein… Quoi ? » demanda ce dernier, penaud.

« Je ne veux pas que notre enfant vive sans père, Chuck ! ».

« Moi non plus Sarah, crois-moi, je suis parfaitement bien placé pour savoir que grandir sans père est difficile. Mais c'est justement pour que cet enfant et des millions d'autres sur la planète aient un avenir serein que je dois mener cette mission à bien ! Je veux qu'il vive dans mon monde loin de celui de l'espionnage et du danger que cela représente. C'est pour cela que je dois détruire la nouvelle Alliance et faire la lumière sur toute cette conspiration ! » expliqua-t-il avec la détermination d'un véritable soldat.

« Ok, Chuck, céda Sarah consciente que rien ne pourrait le faire changer d'avis. Mais ne veux-tu pas au moins prendre un dispositif vidéo avec toi, pour que suive votre progression en temps réel ? Un flash pourrait peut-être vous être utile… ».

« Très bonne idée ! » répondit-il en allant préparer ses affaires, Sarah sur les talons.

« Reviens-moi sain et sauf, ok ? » demanda la jeune femme en plongent son regard bleu océan dans celui de son mari.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, rien ne pourra m'empêcher de vous revenir sain et sauf ! » la rassura Chuck avant de l'embrasser.

Bien que le plan de Chuck soir solide, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que ce baiser pourrait être le dernier. Car il le savait, en allant à Washington, il fera face au plus grand danger de toute sa carrière d'espion. Néanmoins, il décida de mettre ses idées noires de côtés et de se concentrer sur les préparatifs de la mission.

Sarah, elle, retourna auprès d'Ellie et Devon pour de nouveaux examens, déçue de na pas accompagner son mari, mais confiante quant au plan qu'il avait élaboré.

Pendant ce temps, Morgan attendait Alex, sa petite amie depuis un an maintenant. Il lui avait donné rendez-vous chez Buy More, afin de l'inciter à contacter son père, le colonel John Casey. Après l'affaire Nicholas Quinn, l'équipe de Carmichael Industries a littéralement explosé, et Casey avait finalement fini par accepter la proposition de Verbanski concernant la mission à Dresde. Ainsi, il était probablement en train de tuer quelques méchants dans une fusillade au milieu d'un paysage gelé à l'heure qu'il était. En s'imaginant ce à quoi la vie de Casey pouvait ressembler maintenant, Morgan se surprit à l'envier un peu. Il est vrai qu'il devait surement vivre plein d'aventures trépidantes aux côtés de la femme qu'il aimait, une vie de rêve si l'on oublie la partie dangereuse de l'aventure.

Alex fit son entrée dans le magasin, ce qui tira Morgan de sa rêverie. Elle semblait quelque peu interloquée par l'urgence de son appel et décida d'en plaisanter :

« Qu'y a- t-il de si urgent qui ne puisse pas attendre ce soir Morgan ? demanda la jeune femme. Je te manque tant que ça ? » ajouta- t-elle avec un léger sourire avant de s'avancer vers Morgan pour l'embrasser.

« Non, non, ce n'est pas ça… Enfin, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, bien sûr que tu me manques, ajouta- t- il maladroitement en voyant qu'il venait de vexer sa petite amie. As-tu un moyen de contacter ton père ? » demanda-t-il gêné.

« Pourquoi as-tu besoin de lui ? Est-il en danger ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non ! Ton père est l'homme le plus fort que je connaisse, une vraie force de la nature, il ne sera jamais vraiment en danger ! la rassura-t-il. En revanche, Chuck et moi avons besoin de lui pour démanteler une organisation corrompue au sein de la CIA. Je sais, dis comme ça, ça a l'air dangereux et effrayant, mais en fait je suis sûr que ce n'est vraiment pas grand-chose tu sais… » expliqua-t-il doucement en entrainant discrètement Alex vers la salle de pause du Buy More.

« Pourquoi ne l'appelles-tu pas toi-même ? Tu as son numéro pourtant ! »

« Je sais, mais il se pourrait que mon téléphone ait été mis sur écoute, c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de toi ! » dit-il d'une voix qu'il voulut héroïque en entrant avec Alex dans l'ascenseur qui les conduisait directement dans la base secrète de Carmichael Industries.

« Ok, je vais l'appeler dans ce cas » éluda-t-elle en sortant son portable de son sac.

« Attends, attends, attends ! l'arrêta Morgan précipitamment. Laisse Chuck vérifier que ta ligne téléphonique est sécurisée avant ! On n'est jamais trop prudents avec les traitres de la CIA » ajouta-t-il en souriant à Alex pour la rassurer.

Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, Chuck les attendait déjà, prêt à contacter Casey.


	14. Chapter 14

Alex regarda autour d'elle, et lorsqu'elle vit Sarah allongée sur un lit d'hôpital, soignée pas Ellie et Devon, elle eut le sentiment qu'elle venait de se réveiller d'un sommeil qui avait duré des mois !

« J'allais te parler de tout ça ce soir, lui expliqua Morgan en voyant son visage figé par la stupeur. Mais étant données les circonstances, je devrais peut-être mieux t'expliquer ce qu'il se passe dès maintenant » ajouta-t-il sérieux.

« mais avant, puis-je avoir ton téléphone ? » lui demanda Chuck de la manière la plus normale qu'il soit.

« Tiens… » réussit enfin à prononcer la jeune femme en tendant son portable à Chuck.

Alex s'avança ensuite vers Sarah, qui dormait. Elle la regarda un instant sans rien dire, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sarah avait besoin d'attentions médicales alors qu'elle semblait allait bien. Alex se tourna alors vers Morgan, le regard interrogateur.

« Que se passe-t-il Morgan ? » demanda-t-elle enfin.

« Assieds-toi, je vais t'expliquer tout ça en détails » lui dit-il en lui indiquant une chaise juste à côté du lit de Sarah.

Alors que Morgan se lançait dans le récit de l'incroyable aventure qu'il était en train de vivre avec son meilleur ami depuis 48h, Chuck, lui, vérifiait la ligne téléphonique d'Alex. Une fois sûr qu'elle était sécurisée, il composa le numéro de Casey en espérant que celui-ci allait décrocher. En effet, l'ancien marine aimait particulièrement les missions comprenant des fusillades et des explosions en tout genre, tout comme Gertrude Verbanski. « Ces deux-là sont raiment faits l'un pour l'autre ! » pensa-t-il avec un léger sourire en coin. Le troisième bip sonore retentit et Chuck commençait à perdre espoir lorsqu'il entendit soudain la voix familière et caverneuse de Casey.

« Allo ? » prononça-t-il surpris.

« Casey, Dieu merci tu as répondu ! » s'écria Chuck.

« Chuck ?! Tu as une voix très féminine dis-moi ! ».

« Haha très drôle Casey, écoutes j'ai pas le temps de plaisanter là ! Je sais que tu es à l'autre bout de la planète, sûrement impliqué dans une multitude de fusillades, mais j'aurais besoin que tu reviennes à Burbank le plus vite possible ! ».

« Pourquoi appelles-tu avec le portable de ma fille ? Où est Alex ? » demanda-t-il suspicieux.

« Elle est en sécurité avec Morgan au Château, mais écoutes, c'est une longue histoire. Pour faire court, j'ai besoin de toi pour faire tomber la nouvelle Alliance, mais il y a trop d'agents de la CIA corrompus, je ne peux faire confiance à personne, alors j'aurais besoin de tu viennes avec moi à Washington pour démanteler toute l'organisation » expliqua Chuck brièvement.

« Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Bartowski ? L'Alliance est morte depuis que Shaw est en prison ! ».

« Oui, c'est ce que je pensais aussi avant que Sarah ne revienne à Burbank pour me prévenir que des hommes de Shaw voulaient me recruter ! »

« Attends une seconde… Sarah est avec toi ? » demanda-t-il surpris.

« Oui, enfin presque… Disons qu'elle n'est pas vraiment dans son état normal… répondit-il évasif. Je sais que tu te poses beaucoup de questions mais je n'ai pas le temps d'y répondre. Tout ce que tu dois savoir pour l'instant, c'est que des évènements terribles se sont produits, et que Shaw est mort, c'est pour ça que l'organisation a décidé d'achever sa tâche, et c'est pour ça que nous devons les en empêcher ! Tu veux bien m'aider ? Verbanski est la bienvenue aussi tu sais ! » ajouta-t-il comme ultime argument pour le convaincre.

« Shaw est mort ?! Ok Chuck, je prends le premier avion pour Burbank ! » céda Casey, persuadé que la situation était bien pire que ce que laissait entrevoir Chuck.

« Super, on va encore sauver la peau de Bonnie et Clyde ! » ajouta cyniquement Verbanski après avoir poussé un grognement qui ressemblait beaucoup à ceux de Casey.

« Merci beaucoup Casey, je vous débrieferais dans l'avion. Et dis à Verbanski qu'elle nous a manqué aussi ! » plaisanta Chuck le cœur plus léger.

« Ça marche, Chuck, on se met en route immédiatement ! ».

« Ah ! Et John, j'aurais une dernière petite requête… » annonça Chuck embarrassé.

« Je t'écoute Bartowski » répondit Casey qui commençait à s'agacer.

« Verbanski est toujours en possession de sa compagnie d'espionnage privée ? Parce qu'on va avoir besoin de tous les renforts dont vous pourrez disposer… ».

« Je m'en occupe, Chuck ».

Clic.

Chuck était un peu plus confiant désormais. Avoir Casey et Verbanski dans son équipe est un atout précieux, il en était parfaitement conscient. Il retourna donc dans la grande salle et rendit son téléphone à Alex qui venait juste de se faire briefer par Morgan. Elle semblait d'ailleurs un peu perdue, il faut dire que beaucoup d'évènements inattendus ont eu lieu ces dernières 48h. La jeune femme prit son téléphone et le rangea dans son sac, puis elle se tourna vers Morgan.

«Je suppose que tu fais partie de la mission ? » demanda-t-elle résignée.

« Je suis désolé Alex, je ne voulais pas vous impliquer dans tout cela, ni Morgan, ni toi, s'excusa Chuck avant même que Morgan n'ait eu le temps de prononcer un mot. Mais je dois t'avouer que je n'ai pas le choix. Il est la seule personne à qui je fais entièrement confiance, ce qui est vitale si l'on veut détruire cette organisation corrompue ».

« Je comprends, dit-elle pas encore tout à fait convaincue. As-tu réussi à joindre mon père ? » demanda-t-elle en quête d'une nouvelle quelque peu rassurante.

« Oui, il se rend à l'aéroport à l'heure qu'il est, accompagné de Verbanski et je l'espère, de toute son équipe ».

« Tu vois, put enfin dire Morgan, tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur ! Qui de mieux pour me protéger que ton père et mon meilleur ami, les deux meilleurs espions de la planète ? Avec Sarah aussi bien sûr ! » tenta-t-il de la rassurer.

« Je suppose que tu as raison, se laissa finalement convaincre Alex. Que puis-je faire pour vous aider ? ».

« Euh… Je pense que rentrer chez toi serait une excellente idée, à vrai dire, ou aller au travail, sortir avec tes amies… Avoir une vie normale quoi ! » suggéra Morgan.

« Non, vous ne comprenez pas ! répondit-elle d'une voix si autoritaire qu'on aurait cru voir Casey. Mon père et mon petit ami partent à Washington dans une espèce de mission suicide et vous me demandez de rentrer chez moi ?! Je regrette, mais je n'irais nulle part ! J'ai besoin de faire partie de cette mission, ok ? Toutes les personnes que j'aime y sont impliquées… ».

« Ok Alex, répondit Chuck après un moment d'hésitation. Que dirais-tu de rester avec Sarah au Château et de l'aider à superviser l'opération à distance ? » lui demanda-t-il en espérant que sa proposition serait suffisante pour elle.

« C'est parfait, Chuck ! Merci. » répondit Alex le regard plein de reconnaissance.

« Tu es conscient que Casey va te tuer lorsqu'il apprendra que tu as impliqué sa fille dans cette mission ? » demanda Morgan à son meilleur ami en l'éloignant de sa copine.

« Oui je sais Morgan, merci de me le rappeler ! répondit Chuck avec sarcasme. Mais aie-je une autre option ? Alex ne t'aurait jamais laissé partir si elle n'avait pas fait partie de cette mission, et j'ai vraiment besoin de toi à Washington ! »

« Oui je sais mon pote. Il nous reste quelques heures avant l'arrivée de Casey, ton plan est solide… Ça nous laisse tout le temps de trouver un moyen d'annoncer à un ancien marine et membre de la NSA que sa fille fait partie d'une mission suicide ! » lança Morgan en tentant de minimiser les faits.

« Mais comment lui annoncer avec douceur ? » demanda Chuck après être resté un moment dubitatif face au résumé brutal et déprimant de Morgan.

Les deux amis se regardèrent un court instant, plus terrifiés par le face à face à venir avec Casey que par leur véritable mission. Ils se mirent alors à discuter de plusieurs approches pour cette annonce délicate. Chuck avait ce mauvais pressentiment à propos de cette annonce : son instinct lui disait que toute cette histoire finirait mal.

Casey et Verbanski arrivèrent à Burbank quelques heures plus tard, et comme prévu, ils furent surpris par le spectacle qui s'offrait sous leurs yeux : la salle de conférence transformée en chambre d'hôpital, Sarah sur le lit qui dormait, Devon et Ellie qui surveillaient les appareils de mesures, et Morgan et Chuck qui discutaient comme si la situation était la plus normale du monde.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce bazar ? » demanda Casey en grognant.

Tout le monde se retourna alors vers l'imposant colonel qui se tenait devant eux. Lorsqu'Alex le vit, elle courut dans ses bras et Casey lui rendit son câlin timidement. Verbanski regarda cette scène de tendresse avec étonnement, trop peu habituée à voir Casey dans son rôle de père.

« Papa, tu vas bien ! » lança-t-elle soulagée.

« Oui bien sûr que je vais bien ! lui assura- t-il avec un sourire. Alex, je te présente Gertrude » ajouta-t-il avec une petite appréhension quant au déroulement de la première rencontre entre sa fille et sa petite amie.

« Enchantée de faire votre connaissance Gertrude, mon père m'a beaucoup parlé de vous ! ».

« Ah oui ? Alors comme ça on parle de moi en mon absence, hein John ? En bien j'espère ! » répondit Verbanski en se tournant vers Casey, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

« Oui enfin… marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe, cherchant désespérément une échappatoire à ce bourbier dans lequel s'il s'était enfoncé. Chuck ! s'exclama-t-il réjouit de couper court à cette conversation qui commençait vraiment à devenir embarrassante. Tu peux nous dire pourquoi nous sommes là ? Qu'attends-tu de nous ? ».

Clic.

« Vous allez infiltrer le QG de la CIA, colonel Casey » répondit le Général en emboitant le pas à Chuck.

« Et comment va-t-on s'y prendre, Général ? » demanda Verbanski manifestement intéressée par cette mission sortant entièrement de toute légalité.

« Les chefs de l'Assemblée donnent une conférence demain en fin de matinée afin de fixer les objectifs de sécurité nationale des prochains mois. Tous les membres les plus importants de la CIA seront là, et parmi eux, un bon nombre d'agents corrompus. Vous profiterez du renforcement du dispositif de sécurité pour infiltrer le QG en vous faisant passer pour des gardes du corps. Une fois dans l'Assemblée, votre travail sera de repérer les agents corrompus et de les capturer afin que nous puissions les interroger » expliqua Beckman.

« Comment s'y prend-on pour les repérer ? » demanda Morgan.

« Je l'ignore Mr Grimes, mais comme ils seront éparpillés dans la salle, ils devront communiquer par des codes que vous devrez identifier ».

« Général, je pense qu'il serait judicieux que je sois placé dans le centre informatique du QG, intervint Chuck. Je pourrais lancer un virus sur les serveurs de la CIA, puis entrer en tant que dépanneur informatique. Comme ça, si Joshua Ross décide de perturber le réseau informatique, je serais en mesure de le contrer… ».

« Cela me semble judicieux, en effet, acquiesça le Général. Et prenez Grimes avec vous, je pense que vous ne serez pas trop de deux… ».

« Merci de m'accorder cette chance, Général ! Je ne vous décevrez pas et… Ok je me tais ! » s'arrêta-t-il en voyant Beckman, Casey et Verbanski le fusiller du regard.

« Sarah dirigera les opérations depuis le Château, continua le Général. Etes-vous sûrs qu'elle est en état de participer à cette mission, Ellie ? ».

« Cela devrait aller, Général. Nous garderons un œil sur elle au cas où quelque chose n'irait pas. Et puis Alex sera là en renfort au cas où… » répondit Ellie en réalisant la gaffe qu'elle venait de faire.

« Vous avez embarqué Alex dans cette mission ?! » demanda Casey à Chuck et Morgan en serrant les poings de toutes ses forces pour ne pas prendre la tête de l'un pour taper sur l'autre.

« Colonel reprenez-vous ! ordonna le Général. Vous règlerez cela plus tard. Pour l'heure, il est temps de prendre l'avion pour Washington. Je vous retrouve au QG ».

Clic.

« Je vais vous tuer lentement, en vous arrachant les membres un à un, tous les deux ! » fulmina Casey en désignant Chuck et Morgan.

« Ce n'est pas leur faute papa, je ne leur ai pas laissé le choix » les défendit courageusement Alex.

« Mais cette mission est dangereuse Alex ! ».

« Justement papa, cette mission est dangereuse et toutes les personnes que j'aime en font partie ! Alors laisse-moi participer, s'il-te-plaît ? » le supplia-t-elle.

« Très bien, bougonna Casey, mais tu dois me promettre de faire tout ce que Sarah te dira, y compris d'abandonner la mission si nécessaire, ok ? ».

« D'accord, papa » accepta Alex malgré elle.

Casey posa un regard bienveillant sur sa fille. Il avait peur pour sa sécurité, mais il avait confiance en elle. Elle était forte, tout comme lui. Il s'avança ensuite vers le lit d'hôpital dans lequel Sarah se reposait. Se sentant observée, la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux :

« Hey, John ! le salua-t-elle la voix légèrement ensommeillée. Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ? ».

« Depuis une vingtaine de minutes environ. Que se passe-t-il Walker ? Pourquoi es-tu dans cet état ? » demanda-t-il l'air inquiet, ce qui lui ressemblait peu.

« J'ai une mine si terrible que ça ? demanda Sarah avec un sourire afin de détendre l'atmosphère, l'inquiétude de son ancien partenaire ne lui ayant pas échappé. Pour résumer, j'ai été choisie pour devenir l'Intersecret 4.0, Chuck l'a donc programmé pour moi pendant qu'il était captif de Shaw. Tout se passait bien au début, mais après quelques jours, des migraines atroces sont arrivées, ainsi que des nausées, alors je suis revenue ici, et c'est là que Chuck, Ellie et Devon ont découvert que je suis enceinte, et que le bébé, d'une manière inexpliquée, interagit avec l'Intersecret pour provoquer des flashs » expliqua-t-elle le plus normalement du monde.

« Wow… Réussit à répondre Casey. Je t'avoue que celle-là, je ne l'avais pas vu venir ! On n'est jamais au bout de nos surprises avec toi Walker ! » plaisanta-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« Oui, répondit-elle en riant, crois-moi, le choc n'a pas été rude que pour toi ! ».

« Et comment tu te sens ? Tu tiens le coup ? ».

« Oui, ça va maintenant. Au début, j'ai eu du mal à l'accepter, mais après tout, tu es bien papa toi, comme quoi tout est possible ! dit-elle d'humeur taquine. Et puis, c'est grâce à ce bébé si j'ai retrouvé ma vie » annonça-t-elle au comble du bonheur malgré la fatigue qui l'envahissait.

« Attends, tu veux dire que tu as retrouvé la mémoire ? » demanda Casey complètement ahuri par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

« Encore une surprise ! plaisanta Sarah. Et je sens que ça ne fait que commencer ! ».

« Je suis content pour toi Sarah, c'est vraiment incroyable ! » dit-il en mettant une main sur son épaule pour témoigner son amitié.

« Ca c'est sûr ! Le seul problème, c'est que je suis coincée ici au lieu de vous aider à coincer ces salauds à Washington ! » ronchonna-t-elle.

« Il n'y a pas de doute, à t'entendre te plaindre comme ça, on a bien retrouvé l'ancienne Sarah Walker ! » la taquina Casey.

« John ? appela Verbanski. Tu es prêt à partir ? ».

« Oui j'arrive, répondit-il en prenant son sac. A plus tard Waller, profites-en pour te faire dorloter par les docteurs Woodcomb ! » lança-t-il en s'éloignant.

« Comptes sur nous John ! » répondirent en cœur Ellie et Devon.

Sarah regarda ses compagnons de mission partir sans elle, ce qui lui pinça le cœur. Elle comprit alors ce qu'avait dû endurer Chuck il y a deux mois lorsqu'il vit sa sœur et son beau-frère partir à Chicago rejoindre leur mère, Casey partir en mission à Dresde avec Verbanski, et sa femme amnésique le quitter pour toujours. A cet instant précis, elle ressentit toute la douleur de l'impuissance face à l'éloignement de ceux qu'on aime. Elle se promit alors qu'à partir de ce jour, elle ne l'abandonnerait plus jamais.


	15. Chapter 15

Après quelques heures de vol, Chuck, Casey, Morgan, Verbanski et les meilleurs agents de la Verbanski Corp. atterrirent à Washington. Des agents de la CIA envoyés par Beckman les attendaient sur le tarmac, ais Chuck avait suggéré de ne pas leur faire confiance, et toute l'équipe acquiesça. Ils scrutèrent donc chacun des agents d'un œil méfiant, puis montèrent en voiture sur leur garde. Le trajet s'effectua dans le silence le plus complet, et l'atmosphère commençait à être pesante, mais au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes de route, la voiture s'arrêta et les portières s'ouvrirent, laissant apparaître dans leur encadrement le Général Beckman qui les attendait de pied ferme. Elle avait le visage fermé, traduisant une grande nervosité, ce qui augmenta la tension d'un cran au sein de l'équipe. En effet, en plus de 5 ans de services au sein de la CIA, Chuck n'avait vu le Général dans cet état qu'une seule fois, lorsque Shaw a tenté de détruire la CIA pour la première fois.

« Général. » la salua poliment Chuck.

« Contente que vous ayez pu rassembler une équipe de confiance, le félicita le Général en saluant toute l'équipe d'un hochement de tête. Suivez-moi, nous n'avons pas une minute à perdre, la conférence va bientôt commencer. Vous devriez vous disperser, car un si grand groupe d'agents qui entrent d'un seul coup risque d'attirer l'attention. Chuck et Morgan : avec moi, les autres : faites des groupes de trois et rentrez par les autres issues. Mes agents vont vous escorter. Casey et Verbanski, dirigez-vous vers la porte principale, ces badges sont votre ticket d'entrée, expliqua-t-elle en leur tendant des badges de la CIA. Une fois à l'intérieur, la salle de conférence est au 1er étage, au fond du couloir à droite. Faites-vous passer pour des agents de sécurité ».

« A vos ordres Général, répondit Casey. Nous serons en contact permanent avec chacun des membres de l'équipe via des oreillettes et Sarah nous guidera en cas de problème grâce à nos lunettes-caméra ».

« Je vois que vous avez été bien préparés ! s'exclama-t-elle quelque peu soulagée. Bonne chance colonel Casey. Verbanski. ».

« Merci Général » répondirent les deux agents d'une seule et même voix.

Chuck regarda son équipe se diriger vers leurs postes, et bien qu'ils soient tous très bien entrainés, il ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour eux. En tant que leader de cette mission, il se sentait responsable de la vie de chacun, ce qui était un lourd poids sur ses seules épaules. Cependant, il se concentra car ils arrivaient au poste de sécurité. Durant le trajet en voiture, Chuck avait infecté les serveurs de la CIA avec un virus qu'il avait lui-même créé, et dont il était le seul à pourvoir s'en débarrasser. Ainsi, comme prévu, Chuck et Morgan passèrent le poste de sécurité en tant que techniciens informatiques, ce qui rassurait Chuck qui n'avait pas à mentir sur une éventuelle couverture. Cela l'aiderait sûrement à se concentrer par la suite, lui qui détestait mentir. Les agents de sécurité inspectèrent la mallette contenant les outils informatiques dont Chuck avait besoin pour venir à bout de son propre virus, ainsi que quelques outils d'espionnage minutieusement caché dans un double fond indétectable. Ils passèrent le contrôle de sécurité haut la main, et Beckman accompagna les deux acolytes dans la salle des serveurs, et Chuck remarqua qu'elle se trouvait à proximité de la salle de conférence, ce qui faciliterait la tâche pour aider Casey si les choses tournaient mal.

« A vous de jouer Chuck ! » l'encouragea le Général avant de quitter la pièce.

« Regarde cet endroit, mec, c'est dingue ! » s'écria Morgan dont les yeux pétillaient d'admiration devant les serveurs ultra perfectionnés de la CIA.

« Ne touche à rien Morgan, tu pourrais nous faire repérer »lui recommanda Chuck en s'installant devant un des écrans d'ordinateur.

« Ok, Chuck, c'est toi le patron. Que veux-tu que je fasse dans ce cas ? » demanda Morgan déterminé et volontaire.

« Si tu pouvais nous mettre en relation avec le Château, ça serait vraiment cool » lui suggéra-t-il.

« C'est comme si c'était fait ! » répondit Morgan en sortant le matériel d'espionnage du compartiment secret de la valise technique de Chuck.

Les deux amis étaient désormais très concentrés, car ils savaient qu'aucune erreur n'était permise sur cette mission. Après quelques manipulations extrêmement simples, Chuck réussit à désactiver son virus. Il implanta alors un logiciel espion sur le serveur de la CIA, ce qui lui permettra de détecter la moindre activité anormale provenant de Joshua Ross. Morgan, quant à lui était maintenant en liaison vidéo avec le Château. Sarah y menait les opérations avec beaucoup d'assiduité, elle ne laissait rien paraître quant à son état de santé. La seule chose qui pouvait la trahir était le bip régulier du moniteur de contrôle cardiaque.

« Tout le monde est en position ? » demanda Sarah en marquant une pause dans l'attente de la réponse de chaque agent déployé.

« On est prêt. » affirma Chuck avec détermination.

« Ok, ouvrez bien vos yeux et vos oreilles, il est temps de passer à l'action ! » les encouragea-t-elle du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant Chuck ? » demanda Morgan plein de bonne volonté et d'énergie.

« On attend. Je sais que ce n'est pas très amusant comme mission mon pote, mais il faut surveiller chaque caméra de vidéo-surveillance et chaque serveur, et repérer la moindre mouvement suspect » lui expliqua Chuck.

« Ok, mon vieux, tu t'occupes des serveurs, et moi des caméras » lança-t-il en s'installant sur un ordinateur et en affichant les images des différentes caméras sur son écran.

« Tu es sûr que ça va Morgan ? Tu as l'air particulièrement… Enthousiaste vu les circonstances… » s'inquiéta Chuck.

« Tu plaisantes ! C'est génial d'être là avec toute l'équipe comme au bon vieux temps ! Et puis on se croirait dans un jeu vidéo grandeur nature, tout est tellement cool dans les locaux de la CIA ! Non mais regarde-moi cette pièce, Chuck, elle est à la pointe de la technologie ! » s'écria Morgan débordant d'entrain.

« Oui, c'est vrai que cette pièce est incroyable Morgan, répondit Chuck en regardant la panoplie d'ordinateurs et de serveurs flambant neufs qui se trouvaient autour de lui, mais tu réalises qu'on est en pleine mission suicide j'espère ?! ».

« Tout ira bien, Chuck, on est prêt à les abattre ! ».

Chuck n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, car une alerte venait d'apparaître sur son écran. Quelqu'un tentait d'accéder aux serveurs, mais Chuck se mit immédiatement à pianoter sur son clavier d'ordinateur afin de contrer la menace.

« Casey, Verbanski, vous voyez quelque chose ? » demanda Chuck.

« Non, rien. Pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Casey inquiet.

« Je viens d'avoir une attaque sur les serveurs, je suis en train de la contrer mais soyez prudents ! ».

« Ok, Chuck, bien reçu » répondirent en cœur Casey et Verbanski.

« Waouh… Ces deux-là s'entendent à merveille ! » fit remarquer Morgan avec une pointe d'ironie.

« Un problème Grimes ? » gronda Casey.

« Non, je faisais remarquer à Chuck quelle entente superbe il y a au sein de l'équipe ! répondit Morgan à la fois embarrassé et effrayé par la voix de Casey. Continuez à faire du bon boulot ! ».

« La prochaine fois que tu veux faire une remarque de ce genre sur nos deux tourtereaux, assure-toi d'avoir éteint ton micro ! » lui conseilla Chuck d'un ton moqueur.

« Merci pour le soutien, mec, t'es vraiment un frère » plaisanta Morgan.

« Il y a quelque chose de bizarre, intervint soudain Chuck avec inquiétude. La menace a disparu tout d'un coup, alors que je n'avais pas fini de la neutraliser… » dit-il perplexe.

« Et qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? » demanda Morgan qui ne comprenait pas en quoi cela représentait un danger potentiel.

« C'était une diversion ! réalisa subitement Chuck. A toute l'équipe, préparez-vous, l'attaque est pour bientôt ! » les avertit Chuck.

« Elle pourrait déjà avoir commencé, intervint Sarah. Casey, Verbanski, c'est la troisième fois qu'un agent commande un Martini avec de la glace ! Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire, mais c'est sûrement un message codé ou une alerte ! ».

« Tu m'étonnes, renchérit Morgan, qui met de la glace dans un Martini ?! C'est stupide, et presque criminel de faire une chose pareille ! » ricana-t-il.

« Concentres-toi abruti, répondit Casey. Je te signale que tu es nos yeux et nos oreilles sur ce coup-là, alors évite de faire foirer la mission à cause de tes blagues stupides ! ».

« A vos ordre mon colonel » répondit Morgan, quelque peu vexé.

Dans la salle de conférence, tout semblait normal : un général déblatérait une discours incompréhensible pendant que l'Assemblée écoutait d'une oreille distraite. Cependant, Casey avait un mauvais pressentiment, mais pour l'instant, il en ignorait l'origine. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que son instinct ne le trahissait jamais…

Depuis que Chuck avait donné l'alerte, tout était étonnamment calme. La conférence se déroulait comme prévu, et plus Chuck y pensait, plus il trouvait ça louche. Joshua et ses hommes auraient déjà dû tenter une attaque pour entrer dans la salle de conférence et tuer tous les membres de l'Assemblée. Quelque chose n'allait pas, il le sentait. Et visiblement, il n'était pas le seul à trouver tout ce calme inquiétant :

« Tout va bien, Chuck ? demanda Sarah. Tout semble tellement… Normal ! » lança-t-elle pleine d'ennui.

« Sarah, c'est incroyable ! Nous sommes liés par télépathie ou je ne m'y connais pas ! s'écria Chuck. Je pensais justement la même chose ! Quelque chose ne va pas, mais je ne sais pas encore ce que c'est… continua-t-il songeur. Normalement, Joshua aurait déjà dû tenter quelque chose… A moins que… ».

« … A moins qu'il soit déjà dans les locaux de la CIA » termina logiquement Sarah.

« Oui ! C'est ça Sarah, tu es géniale ! » lança Chuck ravi qu'ils aient retrouvé leur osmose d'autrefois.

Chuck se mit alors à pianoter frénétiquement sur son clavier d'ordinateur, et il pouvait entendre que Sarah faisait de même à Burbank. Il rembobina les bandes de vidéo surveillance, lorsqu'il vit Joshua Ross entrer dans les locaux de la CIA, habillé lui aussi comme un garde du corps. « Ça ne présage rien de bon » pensa Chuck. En effet, Joshua Ross avait un avantage de taille sur eux, puisqu'il avait 2h d'avance sur leur propre horaire d'arrivée. Il avait donc eu tout le temps de se préparer, et la petite diversion informatique avait été faite pour les garder en alerte dans la salle de conférence, laissant tout le temps à Ross de…

« Oh non… » prononça Chuck à voix haute en suivant le cours de ses pensées.

« Que se passe-t-il Chuck ? » demanda Sarah qui avait perçu la détresse dans la voix de son mari.

« Casey, Verbanski, Ross est déjà dans les locaux depuis 2h ! Je vous envoie une photo des caméras de surveillance ».

« Bien reçu, Chuck, quels sont nos ordres ? ».

« Envoyez deux équipes pour fouiller le bâtiment de fond en comble, il faut absolument les retrouver avant qu'ils ne tuent tout le monde ! » ordonna Chuck paniqué.

« Sarah, j'ai besoin que tu cherches où Ross s'est rendu après son entrée dans le bâtiment ».

« Bien reçu Chuck ».

« Euh… Chuck ? On a un problème ! signala Morgan qui avait perdu tout son entrain. Khôl Dickson est là lui aussi… » annonça gravement Morgan.

« Merde… La mission se complique ! » prononça Chuck pour lui-même.

Cependant, Chuck fut interrompu dans son raisonnement par l'attitude de Morgan. Celui-ci fouillait dans tous les placards, visiblement à la recherche d'un objet invisible. Si cet homme n'avait pas été son meilleur ami depuis plus de 25 ans, Chuck aurait sûrement pensé qu'il était fou, mais il lui faisait confiance. il devait avoir une sérieuse raison pour s'agiter de la sorte.

« Morgan, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » s'enquit de demander Chuck.

« Tu ne vois donc pas ? demanda à son tour Morgan ahuri par le manque de clairvoyance de son meilleur ami. Khôl Dickson est diplômé de Stanford en chimie ! Et des conduits d'aération passent au-dessus de la salle de conférence ! ».

« Oh… Tu as raison Morgan, comment aies-je pu rater une chose pareille ?! répondit Chuck balloté entre un immense sentiment de fierté d'avoir un meilleur ami tel que Morgan, et un sentiment de honte de ne pas y avoir pensé lui-même. A toute l'équipe, nous pensons que Ross va utiliser les conduits de ventilation pour disperser un poison dans la salle de conférence. Vous devez immédiatement condamner les portes d'entrée et de sortie de la salle de conférence et évacuer tout le reste du bâtiment » ordonna-t-il avec la carrure d'un vrai leader.

« A vos ordres agent Bartowski ».

« Morgan, contacte un centre antipoison. Il nous faut des agents opérationnels et des combinaisons étanches avec masque à oxygène le plus vite possible ! ».

« Tout de suite, Chuck ! » répondit Morgan en composant le numéro du Général Beckman.

« Chuck, nous avons sécurisé la zone, avertit Casey. Pour l'instant, personne ne semble contaminé, et personne ne se doute de quoi que ce soit » expliqua-t-il confiant.

« Restes sur tes gardes, Casey, Khôl pourrait être plus dangereux qu'il n'en a l'air, et couplé à la rage de Ross, il faut s'attendre au pire ! » le prévint gravement Chuck.

« Ok, Chuck, au moindre mouvement suspect, je te préviens ».

Chuck était soucieux : son instinct lui disait que Morgan avait raison, Joshua Ross et Khôl Dickson allaient utiliser une arme chimique pour tous les empoisonner. Le problème, c'est qu'ils ignoraient quel poison ils allaient utiliser, ni s'il existait un antidote. A ce stade-là, connaître leurs intentions ne l'avançait pas vraiment. Il tentait de se souvenir de ses cours de chimie de Stanford, mais il n'avait jamais été intéressé par ce cours ennuyeux où il dessinait des molécules affreusement compliquées avec des noms à dormir debout ! Il regrettait amèrement aujourd'hui de ne pas avoir été un élève plus assidu à l'époque. Une fois encore, il fut tiré de ses pensées, mais cette fois, c'était par Joshua Ross lui-même. Celui-ci avait réussi à prendre le contrôle des ordinateurs de la CIA à distance. Il apparut ainsi sur l'écran d'ordinateur de Chuck.

« Bonjour agent Carmichael, ou devrais-je plutôt vous appeler Chuck ? » le salua Ross d'une voix doucereuse.

« Que voulez-vous ? » lui demanda Chuck avec dédain.

« Vous savez pertinemment ce que je veux, Chuck, vous êtes intelligent. Je pense même qu'à l'heure qu'il est, vous avez déjà démasqué une partie de mon plan ! ».

« Vous avez l'air d'avoir bien appris vos leçons, Ross ! le félicita ironiquement Chuck. Quel est le nom du poison ? » demanda Chuck désespéré, tout en sachant parfaitement qu'il ne lui révèlera jamais une information si précieuse.

« C'est l'examen final, Chuck ! Votre nouvelle mission est de trouver quel poison je vais utiliser pour tuer toute cette Assemblée ! ».

« Il y a des milliers de possibilités, Ross ! Je ne pourrais jamais trouver la bonne à temps ! » s'écria Chuck hors de lui.

« Alors vous mourrez tous ! » annonça calmement Joshua Ross avant de disparaître de l'écran.

« Attendez ! Ross ! » appela Chuck en vain.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par examen final ? » demanda Morgan intrigué par tant de mystère.

« Je l'ignore, Morgan. Mais pour l'instant, dans tout ce qu'il a dit, ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est la partie où il affirme qu l'on mourra tous si je ne trouve pas quel poison il compte utiliser ! ».

« Ok, ok. Restons calme. » suggéra Morgan.

« Rester calme ? Morgan, la vie de toutes les personnes présentes dans ce bâtiment reposent sur mes épaules, y compris la tienne, celle de Casey, de Verbanski, la mienne… Et tu voudrais que je reste calme ?! » demanda Chuck au comble de la nervosité.

« Pourquoi ne pas demander à Ellie et Devon ? Ils doivent s'y connaître un peu en chimie non ? » suggéra Morgan sans tenir compte de l'angoisse de son meilleur ami.

« Tu as raison ! Morgan, tu es un génie ! s'exclama Chuck en un soupir de soulagement. Préviens l'équipe de la situation, je contacte ma sœur ».

« Ok Chuck ».

« Sarah ? demanda Chuck. Ma sœur est dans le coin ? ».

« Oui, je la met sur haut-parleurs ! ».

« Salut petit frère ! que puis-je faire pour toi ? ».

« Ecoutes, la situation est… Comment dire ? Ça se complique ici. Morgan a découvert que Ross prévoyait d'empoisonner l'Assemblée, et je dois absolument identifier le poison. Si je te dis : un poison volatil, incolore, inodore et effectif en quelques heures, une idée te vient en tête ? » demanda Chuck bien conscient que ses informations étaient minces.

« Euh… Ça pourrait être n'importe quoi ! Devon, t'as une idée ? » demanda-t-elle à son mari.

« Non, désolé mon frère, pour l'instant, rien ne me vient à l'esprit. Laisses-nous faire quelques recherches et on te rappelle, ok ? ».

« Ok, merci Devon. Faites vite ! » les pressa Chuck.

« Sarah, j'aurais besoin que tu relises les dossiers sur toute l'organisation de Shaw, peut-être que l'on a raté quelque chose… » l'incita Chuck.

« Ok, chéri. On s'y met avec Alex et on te prévient si on trouve quelque chose de nouveau » répondit Sarah.

« Merci Sarah, je t'aime ».

« Moi aussi je t'aime Chuck ».

Entendre Sarah lui dire « Je t'aime » à nouveau le calma aussitôt, et il réalisa à quel point cela lui avait manqué, et pourquoi il était stressé. Il commençait vraiment à se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait à perdre : une femme, un enfant, une vie, un rêve … Il ne devait pas faillir à cette mission. Il allait trouver ce poison et mettre tous les hommes de Shaw hors d'état de nuire. Sa détermination revenue, il eut soudain une idée. Il prit son téléphone et composa le numéro du Général Beckman.


	16. Chapter 16

Après une longue discussion avec le Général, Chuck se connecta à Internet et commença à faire des recherches. Ce qu'il craignait apparut sur son écran : les laboratoires de la CIA ont été pillés deux semaines auparavant, et parmi les substances volées, deux produits chimiques très dangereux, synthétisés en laboratoire par des agents de la CIA triés sur le volet. La bonne nouvelle était qu'il existait un antidote pour chacune des molécules, mais ils n'étaient pas efficaces à 100%. Pour une raison jusqu'alors inconnue, les antidotes réagissaient différemment en fonction des organismes, guérissant le sujet dans un cas, et accélérant sa mort dans le second. Tout ceci ne présageait rien de bon, personne hormis les chimistes de la CIA, n'avait entendu parler de l'Agoraxine et de la Morteline, ni de leurs antidotes respectifs : le Xelum et la Vivaciline. Il fallait qu'il rencontre ces chimistes pour en savoir plus.

« Morgan, nous devons parler à ces chimistes ! Nous devons en savoir plus sur ces deux poisons… » dit-il à son meilleur ami qui lisait l'article en même temps que lui au-dessus de son épaule.

« Tu ne peux pas les rencontrer, Chuck ! Ils font peut-être parti des agents corrompus, tu ne peux pas leur faire confiance… » tenta de la dissuader Morgan.

« Je n'ai pas le choix, Morgan, ce sont les seuls à connaître les poisons et leurs antidotes ! Nous devons les contacter ou tout le monde va mourir ! » s'écria Chuck qui mesurait la gravité de la situation.

« Pourquoi ne pas consulter Ellie et Devon d'abord ? Ils ont quelques connaissances en chimie, peut-être qu'ils peuvent aider ! » lui suggéra Morgan.

« Morgan, tu es mon héros ! » lança simplement Chuck qui n'avait pas totalement perdu espoir.

Merci Chuck, ça me touche ce que tu me dis, tu sais ? » répondit Morgan d'un ton léger en gonflant sa poitrine et en se grandissant pour paraître plus imposant.

« Sarah, j'ai besoin de parler à ma sœur, tu peux la mettre en haut-parleur ? » demanda-t-il doucement à sa femme.

« Ok Chuck, tu peux parler, elle t'entend » répondit Sarah.

« Elie, je t'envoie un dossier contenant toutes les informations que j'ai trouvé sur des poisons nommés Agoraxine et Morteline, ainsi que sur leurs antidotes respectifs. Peux-tu y jeter un œil ? Il faut que tu saches que ces molécules ont été mises au point par des chimistes de la CIA et ils ont été volés il y a deux semaines… » résuma Chuck.

« Les hommes de Shaw ? » demanda Ellie.

« C'est ce que je pense, en effet ! répondit Chuck avec anxiété. Et une dernière chose : il semblerait que les antidotes ne fonctionnent que dans environ 60% des cas. Les 40% restants voient les effets du poison s'accélérer et finissent par mourir comme ceux qui n'ont pas pris d'antidote. Il faut trouver ce qui leur échappe avec ces antidotes Ellie ! ».

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Chuck, on se met tout de suite au travail avec Devon. On te rappelle à la seconde où l'on trouve quelque chose d'intéressant ! » le rassura-t-elle.

« Merci, vous êtes vraiment les meilleurs ! lança Chuck pour les encourager. Sarah, comment tu te sens ? » en profita-t-il pour demander à sa femme.

« Bien, je suis un peu fatiguée, mais je vais beaucoup mieux. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, Chuck, concentres-toi sur la mission et reviens-moi le plus vite possible, ok ? ».

« Je te le promets, Sarah » répondit Chuck avec tendresse avant de raccrocher.

Chuck savait que le destin de toutes les personnes dans le bâtiment était désormais entre les mains d'Ellie et Devon, et il détestait cela. Il n'aimait pas impliquer autant sa famille dans les affaires d'espionnage, mais il faut dire que le passé des Bartowski avec la CIA les rattrapait bien souvent. L'histoire semblait se répéter encore et encore, et cela exaspérait Chuck au plus haut point, car il se sentait prisonnier d'une spirale infernale.

Fatigué de s'apitoyer sur le sort de sa famille, Chuck décida de continuer ses recherches, mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion. Ross fit à nouveau son apparition sur son écran d'ordinateur.

« Je dois dire que je suis impressionné, Chuck. Vous avez réduit la liste de plusieurs milliers de possibilités à seulement deux. Très belle performance ! lança-t-il en riant. Cependant, il y quelque chose qui m'attriste dans toute cette histoire » ajouta-t-il mystérieusement.

« De quoi parlez-vous Ross ? » demanda Chuck avec dégoût.

« Vous n'avez pas encore trouvé où était le piège, agent Bartowski. Je dois avouer que ça pourrait être un problème dans les heures à venir… » répondit Ross, toujours de sa voix mielleuse.

« Quel piège ? Quel piège Ross ?! » demanda Chuck en perdant peu à peu son calme.

« A vous de trouver Chuck. Hahaha » rigola-t-il avant de raccrocher.

« Ce type joue avec mes nerfs, Morgan ! » fulmina Chuck.

« Tu ne dois pas le laisser entrer dans ta tête comme ça, Chuck, lui conseilla Morgan. Tu as un sérieux avantage sur lui… ».

« Ah oui et lequel Morgan ? Ce mec a au moins dix longueurs d'avance sur nous ! Comment veux-tu que je rattrape mon retard ? » demanda Chuck qui n'avais maintenant plus aucun contrôle sur son stress.

« Grâce à ton intelligence, répondit simplement Morgan. Tu es intelligent et doté d'un instinct sans faille, et c'est en utilisant cela que tu vas trouver ce fameux piège ! » l'encouragea Morgan du mieux qu'il put.

« Oui peut-être… tu as sans doute raison, Morgan, se calma-t-il peu à peu. Mais par où on commence ? Ça pourrait être n'importe quoi ! » dit-il perdu.

« Récapitulons ce que nous avons supposé jusque-là : nous pensons que Ross et Dickson vont utiliser les conduits d'aération pour propager un poison. De plus, personne ne semble empoisonné pour l'instant, ce qui suggère que soit, ils ne l'ont pas encore répandu, soit le poison n'est effectif qu'au bout de plusieurs heures… » résuma Morgan méthodiquement.

« Les conduits d'aération… prononça Chuck dans une intense réflexion. Morgan, peux-tu me sortir les plans du bâtiment ? J'aimerais voir par où passe ce réseau de conduits… demanda-t-il encore incertain de sa théorie.

« Tiens, voilà, répondit Morgan en lui tendant le plan. Qu'est-ce qu'on cherche exactement ? » soudain intrigué par le comportement de Chuck.

« Regardes Morgan, les ventilateurs sont situés au centre du réseau de conduits. S'ils lâchent le poison d'ici, ils sont sûrs de faire un maximum de victimes… expliqua-t-il absorbé par ses pensées. Il faut envoyer quelqu'un là-bas pour les interpeller ! » lança Chuck à nouveau inquiet.

« Casey, envoie une équipe à l'endroit que je t'envoie maintenant en photo ! » ordonna Morgan pendant que son meilleur ami réfléchissait à ce réseau de ventilation.

« Euh… Morgan ? » appela-t-il en regardant au plafond.

« Ne me dis pas que c'est ce que je pense ? » demanda-t-il en perdant son calme.

« Précisément, mon pote ! » lança Chuck avec un léger sourire afin de détendre l'atmosphère.

Au-dessus de leur tête trônait une énorme conduite de ventilation. Ross et Dickson ne comptaient pas empoisonner l'Assemblée. Depuis le début, ils projetaient d'éliminer toute personne présente dans ce bâtiment. Lorsqu'il réalisa cela, Chuck demanda immédiatement des nouvelles du centre antipoison de la CIA. Les fourgons du centre étaient garés sur le parking depuis quelques minutes, tout le matériel que Chuck avait réclamé était à sa disposition. Il demanda alors que l'on construise on lieu de quarantaine, et que l'on évacue toute personne présente dans le bâtiment, sans exception. Ensuite, il contacta Ellie via ses oreillettes.

« Je t'écoutes, sœurette ! Qu'as-tu trouvé ? » demanda Chuck dans l'urgence.

« Les deux molécules dont tu m'as parlé sont des neurotoxines, mais elles n'ont pas le même effet. L'Agoraxine n'est pas mortelle, elle plonge celui qui y est exposé dans une atroce démence. En revanche, la Morteline porte bien son nom ! Elle inhibe progressivement l'activité de tes neurones, les symptômes étant une perte de locomotion et des capacités de réflexion. Les personnes exposées finissent par mourir le plus simplement du monde : par une crise cardiaque. Le cœur ne recevant plus les informations provenant du cerveau, il s'arrête de battre » expliqua la jeune médecin.

« En clair, toute personne exposée se voit progressivement mourir… C'est vraiment affreux. » pensa-t-il avec tristesse.

« Oui c'est assez horrible comme fin de vie ! » acquiesça Ellie.

« As-tu trouvé ce qui ne va pas dans les antidotes ? » demanda Chuck en quête d'une bonne nouvelle.

« Il semblerait que les antidotes soient instables dans le temps, expliqua Devon. Une fois dans l'organisme, la molécule doit agir avec les cellules immunitaires, par exemple. Ainsi, les personnes mourraient parce qu'elles ne pourraient tout simplement plus se défendre contre le poison qui les attaque ».

« Et tu sais pourquoi cela n'arrive pas à tout le monde ? » demanda Chuck dépassé par le jargon médical.

« Les cellules immunitaires sont propres à chaque individu, et chaque organisme s'adapte de manière différente et avec plus ou moins de rapidité à l'attaque d'un pathogène. Tout ceci est très complexe, il me faut plus de temps pour te donner une réponse complète, sous réserve que je sois sur la bonne piste… Désolé, Chuck » expliqua Devon impuissant face au désespoir de Chuck.

« Non, c'est déjà bien, on avance ! tenta-t-il de se convaincre. Une fois exposées, quelle est la durée de vie des victimes ? ».

« «Euh… Pour l'Agoraxine, je dirais que ceux qui réagissent mal à l'antidote meurent en quelques heures. En revanche, pour la Morteline, les effets commencent à être visibles au bout de quelques heures, voire quelques jours ! Je dirais donc qu'une personne empoisonnée par cette molécule et qui présente des symptômes visibles peut vivre environ une semaine, peut-être moins… » annonça gravement Ellie.

« Ok, bon alors il va utiliser la Morteline… conclut logiquement Chuck. Comme ça, la mort semblera naturelle et même s'il y avait une enquête, vu le temps que la toxine met pour agir, il faudra des mois avant que les enquêteurs fassent le rapprochement avec l'attaque de Dickson et Ross. C'est le plan parfait ! » songea Chuck avec découragement.

« Je suis désolée, frangin ! »

« Non, Ellie, vous avez fait un excellent boulot ! les félicita Chuck. Je te mets en relation avec le centre antipoison. Dis-leur tout ce que tu viens de me dire, si vous travaillez en collaboration avec eux, on a peut-être une chance de s'en sortir ! ».

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire Chuck ? demanda Ellie inquiète. Tout va bien ? ».

« Non, pas vraiment sœurette. Il se pourrait que nous ayons été empoisonnés… annonça-t-il gravement. Peux-tu me passer Sarah ? J'aimerais lui parler… » demanda-t-il abattu.

« Bien sûr Chuck » réussit à prononcer Ellie, sous le choc.

« Chuck ? Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Sarah qui avait surement perçu la peur dans le regard d'Ellie.

« Hey chérie, je voulais juste te dire que la mission risque de durer un peu plus longtemps que prévu. Il se pourrait que nous ayons été empoisonnées… ».

« Quoi ? Non c'est impossible ! répliqua-t-elle dans le déni et les larmes aux yeux.

« Je suis désolé Sarah. Je te promets que je vais nous sortir de là ! » ajouta Chuck avec détermination.

« Fais attention à toi Chuck, le supplia-t-elle. Je t'aime ».

« Je t'aime aussi Sarah » lui dit-il avec tendresse avant de raccrocher.

« Ok, Chuck, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Morgan, loin d'être abattu. J'ai prévenu Casey et Verbanski de la situation, tout le monde attend tes ordres, chef ! ».

« Merci Morgan, bonne initiative ! Maintenant, nous allons mettre Dickson et Ross hors d'état de nuire ! » annonça Chuck plus motivé que jamais à en découdre.

Chuck et Morgan se préparèrent à l'assaut final. Armés de tranquillisants et munis de gilets pare-balles, ils sortirent de la salle des serveurs en direction de leur destinée.


End file.
